El Verdadero Issei
by Seky
Summary: despues de un desafortunado acontecimiento issei se alejara del grupo gremory para seguir por su cuenta sin saber que esto le traere infinidad de problemas 2DA TEMPORADA! isseixharem
1. el comienzo de todo

Capitulo 1 El comienzo de todo

Nota del autor: tengan en cuenta que los paréntesis yo los uso para describir que hacia mientras o como lo hacía o incluso pensamientos de los personajes

En la residencia hyoudo

Issei se encontraba dormido en su cuarto cuando sintió algo suave en su mano izquierda comenzó a tantearlo un poco hasta que abrió los ojos

Issei: ahhh pero que dem….. ¡

Rias se encontraba dormida aun lado de el pero esta vez era diferente ella estaba un poco mas juguetona

Rias:ahh ya es de mañana(mientras mira la mano de issei en su pecho y hace una sonrisa)

Rias: arara parece que mi lindo issei quiere comenzar desde temprano

Issei: (sorprendido) co..comenzar con..con que ?

Rias: no pensé que fueras tan inocente issei

Entonces Rias tomo la mano de issei y la llevo hacia sus pecho y empezó a masajearlos con las manos del castallo causándole a este una hemorragia nasal

Rias:ufufu que te parece si subimos al siguiente nivel

Issei: si..si…siguente nivel ?

Entonces rias comenzó a acercarse ala cara de issei solo a unos pocos centrimetros de besarlo cuando se que la puerta que fue azotada

Asia: rias one-sama eso es hacer trampa

Rias: no es trampa es solo que eres lenta asia

Asia: como sea issei-san tienes que bajar a desayunar para ir ala escuela

Issei: claro pero donde están todos los demás

Asia: en la mesa desayunando

Issei: tan temprano ?

Rias:issei que horas crees que son ?

Issei voltea y mira su reloj que esta aun lado de su cama, en efecto se avia quedado dormido entonces la cara de issei se pone azul y sale disparado del cuarto hacia la ducha lo mas rápido la bañera..

Issei: demonios como me quede dormido no lo puedo creer definitivamente hoy no es mi dia(aparte por que rias se abra comportado de esa manera bueno no es que me disguste pero es extraño)

5 minutos pasaron para que issei terminara de ducharse y bajo hacia la mesa de la casa pero no encontró a nadie y entonces miro una nota que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de su plato de comida issei camina hacia la mesa para leerla

Issei: umm que dice ?

APRESURATE O LLEGARAS TARDE

Issei voltea a ver el reloj de la casa y su cara se pone azul por que faltaban 5 minutos para que la escuela iniciara

Issei: rayos no tengo tiempo ah eh comeré después… ya me boy !

En la academia Kuoh en el club de ocultismo

Rias: parece que a issei se le hara tarde

Akeno:arara no será por que estuviste jugando con el en la mañana rias

Xenovia:bucho eso es trampa

Koneko: bucho se esta adelantando(enojada)

Irina: rias eso no es justo ustedes lo tienen todo el dia en casa

Kiba: parece que mi amigo es muy popular

Gasper: sempai tiene mujeres peleando por el jiji

Rias: no es trampa ya les dije es solo que son lentas

Akeno: arara parece que tendre que sur un poco mas agresiva

Ravel: que es lo que quieren hacerle a mi issei-sama

Akeno y rias: el no te pertenece ravel-chan(con cara de miedo)

Ravel: e..esta bien

De pronto se oye que alguien toca la puerta

Rias: alguien abra deseguro es issei

Kiba: hai..bucho ya boy

Pero cuando kiba abrió la puerta no era issei era un hombre joven como de la edad de issei con un largo cabello negro ,ojos de color azules, un poco alto que vestia una ropa elegante pero casual(LOL)era una persona que los chicos nunca antes habían vizto entonces este entro sin permiso

Kiba: oye cuando entres tienes que pedir permiso

Chico: ohh lo siento pensé que me habían dejado entrar

Rias:no importa pero que es lo que nececitas del club de ocultismo y mas importante quien eres ?

Izuki: yo soy izuki y estoy aquí para casarme con rias gremory

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras del chico al cual nisiquera rias conocía lo cual resulto extraño entonces rias contesta

Rias: bueno eso es muy directo

Izuki:gracias

Rias: pero desafortunadamente para ti yo ya tengo novio y mas importante aun ,que familia te ha mandado

Izuki: ninguna ,desafortunadamente para ustedes…

Entonces izuki saco un circulo mágico y tomando a todos por sorpresa lanzo un hechizo paralizante a todos los del club

Rias: que crees que haces maldito

Xenovia: cuando recupere la movilidad te cortare en pedazos maldito

Irina: el gran Michael-sama me librara de esto entonces te matare

Ravel: te reduciré a cenizas

Koneko: te arrastrare por el piso

Kiba: te incrustare espadas en todo el cuerpo

Asia: ahh

Rias: maldito que es lo que quieres logras haciendo esto

Akeno: exactamente izuki-san que es lo que quieres lograr ten encuenta que tu vida depende de tu respuesta ufufu(con su cara de sadica)

Izuki: nada especial solo planeo hacer un hechizo para hacer que todas y cada una de ustedes se enamore de mi jaja

Todos los del club quedaron en shock nadie sabia la razón del por que izuki estaba haciendo eso y no podían hacer nada en contra solo podían esperar a que issei volviera para que les ayudara

Rias: cual es la razón para hacer eso izuki

Izuki: muy simple al parecer el grupo gremory tiene al legendario dragon celestial rojo y me fue informado que el sekiryuutei tiene una forma que sobrepasa los limites preescritos y quiero medir su fuerza es todo

Kiba: hablas de la reina cardenal carmesí

Akeno: es eso, de esa forma hablas

Xenovia: issei en esa forma te podrá matar en unos instantes

Irina: que Michael-sama no te perdone después de que issei te mate

Asia: (issei-san)

Izuki: no, no me refiero a esa forma debilucha

Rias: entonces de que forma hablas

Izuki: de una aun mas poderosa que esa asi que planeo sacar de sus casillas al sekiryuutei actual para forzarlo a utilizar la juggernaut drive

TODOS: no puedes hacer eso

Rias: si haces eso issei morirá

Izuki: eso no es mi problema bueno basta de platica vamos a continuar con el ritual

Todos: ESPERA !

Después de unos 10 minutos issei finalmente llego al club de ocultismo pensando si seria regañanado por tardar tanto. Issei abrió la puerta del club pero el no debió aver echo eso. Cuando el abrió la puerta del club quedo en shock al ver a rias y akeno besando a izuki mientras las demás chicas lo idolatraban como tontas

Issei: pero que demonios esta pasando aquí

Issei quiso darle un golpe al bastardo pero acambio recibió un bofetada de rias ,de pronto xenovia se puso en pose de combate protegiendo a izuki blandiendo a durandal

Issei: chicas que demonios esta pasando aquí y quien demonios es el ?

Rias: el es izuki nuestro nuevo novio

Akeno: arara es exactamente eso

Koneko: es muy lindo(acariciando la pierna de izuki)

Issei: como que nuevo novio, rias que hay de mi que soy yo

Rias:tu eras mi novio pero ya no

Issei: ERA !?...

Akeno: es que issei-kun no se decidia por nadie que nosotras nos decidimos por alguien mas ufufu

Issei: pero eso es..

Izuki: lo siento hyoudo issei pero es la verdad, tendras que afront…

Entonces este no pudo terminar la frase por que podía verse claramente que issei estaba expulsando de el un aura asesina con sed de sangre pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para intimidarlo

Issei: cállate maldito estúpido no tienes ningún der…

Izuki: no la verdad es que y soy un amigo de la infancia de rias asi que tengo tanto derecho como tu

Issei:no me importa eso

Rias: creo que quiero que izuki sea mi nuevo peon

Akeno: que gran idea rias

Xenovia: sorprendente bucho

Asia: tenia que ser mi muy inteligente rias one-sama

Issei: ASIA tu tambien siempre pensé que tu serias la única que nunca me abandonaría

Asia: pues pensaste mal issei-san

Algo dentro de issei se rompió, de las manos del castallo estaba goteando sangre por el gran enojo que tenia contra el bastardo de izuki

Issei: rias como que nuevo ?(tamblando de ira)

Rias: si, vamos a sacarte las nuevo 8 piezas de peon que tienes dentro para dárselas a izuki

Issei: pero no existe una forma de hacer eso

Rias: en efecto asi que las sacaremos por la fuerza como soy tu ama yo se donde se ubican…..kiba

Kiba salió de la nada tomado del brazo a issei con fuerza

Kiba: hai bucho

Rias: llevate a issei a fuera vamos a comenzar el ritual de expulsión de las piezas malignas

Kiba: pero tengo entendido que el portador puede morir

Rias: si pero eso no importa llevalo afuera ahora

Issei: pero que RIAS POR QUE !

Pasaron 5 minutos para que pudieran sacar a issei al patio trasero del club ya que el castallo forcejeaba mucho y después rias puso círculos mágico en brazos y pies de issei para que este no se moviera

Issei: maldito bastardo que fue lo que les hiciste a todos

Izuki: nada esto es sol…..

No pudo seguir por que vio a issei emanando un aura diferente ala anterior esta aura era visible y era un color rojo como la sangre con una sed de sangre inmensa , pero solo duro unos instantes

Izuki:ummm(parece que si seguimos el podra entrar en esa maravillosa forma)

Rias: izuki seguimos

Izuki: por supuesto !

Rias comenzó a crear círculos mágicos en todo el cuerpo de issei lo cual causaba que el castallo gritara de dolor por sentir como todo dentro de el se movia por la magia de rias

Issei: por favor rias deten… AHHHHHHHHHH

Del cuerpo de issei comenzaron a salir 8 luces, una en cada brazo, una en cada pierna y en el torso otras 4 issei gritaba del dolor por que las piezas estaban por salir y estonces paso las piesas salieron dejando unos oyos en brazos,piernas y torso de issei las piesas estaba todas cubiertas de sangre

Issei : AHHH…AHH POR QUEEEE !

Entonces issei colapso en el suelo dejando un gran charco de sangre y no se movio

Izuki: rayos creo que me he pasado, ahora que hyoudo issei ah muerto tendre que ir al siguiente odjetivo

Todas: no quedate un poco mas

Izuki: lo siento me boy les removeré el hechizo

Izuki apareció un circulo mágico que rodeaba a todos los del club de ocultismo entonces izuki saco 10 alas de demonio(N/a: igual a vali en el cap 12 de la 2da temporada) y se fue, después de un rato rias y los demás recuperaron la consiencia

Rias: ahh uhh que paso

Akeno: arara tengo dolor de cabeza

Koneko: que paso

Ravel : no lose pero que es esto mojado es….. es sangre(horrorizada)

Asia: pe…per…pero de donde salió esa sangre

Irina: donde esta el chico este izuki donde esta ?

Rias : es cierto donde esta

Akeno: no lo se

Rias: kiba quiero que vay…

Entonces se quedo sin palabras al ver que kiba estaba llorando mucho y tenia en sus brazos a issei que estaba muy lastimado y era la razón de toda la sangre y este tenia oyos en todos lados del cuerpo

Rias: ISSEI !


	2. el verdadero YO

Capitulo 2 El verdadero Yo

(N/a Dejándolo donde el anterior)

Akeno: pero que paso aquí porque issei kun esta tan lastimado

Ravel: asia ven cúralo rápido

Asia: issei-san ya voy espera

Koneko: no puede ser sempai morirá no quiero eso

Después de que hacia curara a issei este siguió inconsciente unos segundos pero cuando issei abrió los ojos y vio a kiba este lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo lejos haciendo que chocara con un árbol

Issei: ALEJATE MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Rias :issei que es lo que te pasa

Akeno: issei kun tranquilízate

Ravel: issei sama cálmate

Asia: issei –san porque atacaste a kiba-san

Koneko: sempai por que

Xenovia e irina: eh?

Issei se pone de pie y mira a todas las chicas del club de ocultismo dejándolas en shock ya que issei tenía una mirada vacía sin brillo en los ojos solo odio y dolor entonces issei empezó a correr hacia el bosque

Rias: issei espera

Cuando rias estaba a punto de ir a buscar a issei apareció un círculo mágico rias reconoció el círculo mágico al instante

Rias: onii-sama

Entonces del circulo mágico apareció sirzechs con una cara mortificad junto a greyfia que tenia la misma expresión en su cara entonces este comenzó a caminar hacia rias y la abofeteo cosa que sorprendió a todos

Rias: onii-sama porque me golpeas

Sirzechs: y tienes el descaro de preguntar no puedo creer lo que le hiciste ami pobre cuñado

Rias: pero no se que le hice

Sirzechs: entonces revisa tu bolsa

Rias: ehh… mi bolsa

Entonces rias comenzó a revisar su bolsa y lo que encontró la dejo en shock ya que eran las 8 piezas de peon de issei pero todas ensangrentadas rias cayó de rodillas con una cara triste y llorando

Rias: pero que eh hecho no lo recuerdo

Sirzechs: no solo tu, todo tu grupo conspiro contra issei lastimándolo hasta el grado de casi matarlo

Akeno: pero yo no recuerdo nada(llorando)

Ravel : igual yo no puedo recordarlo

Koneko: sempai perdón no puedo recordarlo

Kiba: issei-kun que eh hecho con mi mejor amigo

Xenovia : pero que he hemos hecho

Irina: no puedo creer lo que hicimos

Sirzechs: tal parece que no recuerdan nada verdad

Rias: no podemos recordar nada

Sirzechs: tu ! el alfil escondido de alla por que no sales de una bez

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a gasper salir desde atrás de un árbol pero este tenía una expresión de tristeza y dolor en la cara

Rias: gasper por que no habías salido

Gasper: porque me dio mucho miedo salir cuando mire las cosas tan dolorosas que le hicieron a issei sempai

Akeno: entonces tu viste lo que paso

Koneko: gasper podrías decirnos lo que paso

Rias: si gasper dínoslo

Rias intento tomar de los hombros a gasper pero este dio un brinco del susto y no quiso dejar que rias lo tocara

Gasper : se los dire pero no me toquen

Gasper les conto todo acerca de izuki y de cómo él les hechizo para que todas se enamoraran de el y de cómo todas ayudaron a lastimar y casi matar a issei

Rias: n...no no puede ser

Xenovia : maldito izuki lo voy a matar

Irina: sufrirá la ira de los cielos

Koneko: maldito

Kiba: primero tenemos que encontrar a issei si nos disculpa maou-sama

Sirzechs: por su puesto encuéntrenlo y que sea rápido issei sin sus piezas es vulnerable y rias quiero hablar a detalle sobre esto después

Rias: ok onii-sama

Sirzechs: ahora encuéntrenlo

Todos: Hi!

EN EL BOSQUE

Issei había parado a descansar en un tronco que encontró

Ddraig: oye socio estas bien

Issei: Ddraig pensé que ya no estabas conmigo que te habías ido junto con las piezas

Draig: de ninguna manera no me iré de tu lado hasta el día de tu muerte

Issei: gracias socio te lo agradezco mucho

Ddraig: no tienes porque , pero no puede creer lo que esos semi-amigos tuyos te hicieron

Issei: lose pero ahora todo está claro para mi

Ddraig: de que hablas socio

Issei: desde un principio se me hizo rara la forma en que todos me trataban a pesar de ser un pervertido sin talento la única razón del que yo mejorara era por rias

Issei entonces comenzó a llorar pero no eran lagrimas comunes por alguna razón issei estaba llorando sangre

Ddraig: tranquilízate y explicate socio no te estoy entendiendo

Issei: si así es ellos nunca me quisieron y mucho menos rias me amo solo era una farsa para que yo siguiera mejorando ugh….ahhh duele

Las heridas de issei seguían causando un gran dolor

Draig: socio ten más cuidado ahora que no posees piezas malignas en ti eres más vulnerable

Issei: Ddraig sabes lo que significa eso ...

Ddraig: socio me estas escuchando ¡!

Issei: ellos solo me veían co…COMO UNA HERRAMIENTA SOLO ESO SOLO ERA UNA HERRAMIENTA PARA ELLOS SI ES ESO NUNCA ME QUISIERON

Issei comenzó a derrumbar arboles a golpes aparentemente avía perdido la cordura y sus ojos ya no tenían ni un solo brillo de luz en ellos. Entonces la mirada de issei se puso de una manera sádica y con una risa grito :

Issei: TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA AHAHAHA!

Ddraig: aque te refieres socio

Issei : Ddraig prepárate para el contraataque y para otra cosa mas

Ddraig : Para que me tengo que preparar ?

Issei: es hora de que muestre mi VERDADERO YO


	3. el reencuentro

Capitulo 3 El reencuentro

Issei : Ddraig preparate para el contraataque y para otra cosa mas

Ddraig : Para que me tengo que preparar ?

Issei: es hora de que muestre mi VERDADERO YO

Ddraig: socio me estas asustando pero bueno

Issei: dijiste algo Ddraig ?

Ddraig : nada y socio sabes que para lo que sea estoy aquí para ti

Issei : si lose socio y no me sigas llamando socio dime issei

Ddraig: está bien issei

Issei: hablamos después Ddraig parace que alguien me sigue

Ddraig: sálvate de esta socio

Issei: osu !

Issei comenzó a correr y entonces llego a una carretera y sin parar siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un parque(N/a: el parque donde reynare lo mata en el episodio 1 del la 1ra temporada) y entonces decidió sentarse un una de las bancas del parque ya que la corrida lo había cansado mucho

Issei: waou pero que corrida creo que rompí mi propio record

Issei se acostó en la banca pero no sintió el fierro en la cabeza sintió algo suave y muy tranquilizador entonces dijo:

Issei: hizamakura(almohada de piernas)

Chica: ahhh

Entonces issei se cayo de la banca por que se sorprendió de oir un grito de una mujer y levanto la mirada miro a una hermosa mujer de su misma edad al parecer de un cabello castallo,ojos color ruby,color de piel igual a issei y que vestía chaqueta morada y camisa negra con pantalones blancos

Issei: perdón por eso no era mi intención (aunque se sintió muy bien)perdóname

Chica: no perdón por asustarte de esa manera (sonrojada)

Issei:perdon por asustarte pero te puedo preguntar algo

Chica: si que pasa(sonrojada aun)

Issei: estás enferma o porque tienes la cara roja

Chica: ah mi cara esta roja? Qué vergüenza pero es por ah…

Entonces la chica señala el pecho de issei el cual no tenia camisa cortesía del ritual de rias entonces el castallo se sonrojo un poco y dio un grito muy femenino

Issei: KYA!

Chica: creo que era alreves yo tenía que aver gritado

Issei : ahh lo siento me llamo hyoudo issei como te llamas

Yun: mi nombre es kirisaki yun pero tu puedes llamarme yun

Issei : está bien yun pero que estabas haciendo en el parque

Yun: ah nada es solo que me siento muy deprimida y no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir

Issei pudo notar la tristeza que yun estaba sintiendo y de alguna manera el podía comprenderla

Issei: se que suena un poco atrevido dado que nos acabamos de conocer pero quisieras ir a mi casa

Yun: ahh ehh no lo se nunca eh ido a casa de un chico antes

Issei: no te preocupes no es nada del otro mundo

Yun: pero issei kun ..

Issei: quítale el kun dime issei

Yun: está bien issei tengo que decirte algo antes

Issei : si que pasa ?

Yun : es que yo soy un demonio

Entonces yun saca unas alas de demonio de la espalda pero la que esta mas sorprendida es yun ya que no mira ninguna reacción en issei y este le contesta

Issei]: waou genial yo también(mostrando sus alas pero estas eran alas de dragón)

Yun: que alivio pero y tus padre no dirán nada de mi

Issei: no te preocupes salieron de viaje asi que tengo la casa para mí solo (aun que esos bastardos del club viven ahí)

Yun: entonces está bien vamos

Issei: Vamos !

Después de una larga caminata por la ciudad yun e issei llegan a la residencia hyoudo

Issei: yun es aquí

Yun: está bien

Issei: no seas tímida no te voy a comer

Yun: per.

Issei le toma la mano a yun y la jala hacia dentro de la casa

Yun: wau es muy amplia por dentro

Issei: verdad

Entonces issei siente una presencia y le pide a yun que suba y esta le contesta

Yun: quieres que suba por esa enorme presencia que viene hacia acá verdad

Issei: como lo sup….

Yun: yo también soy demonio así que puedo sentirlo no es más poderosa que yo pero te daré apoyo

Issei: no es lo que piensas

Entonces la puerta de la casa se habrá yun se pone en pose de pelea pero no hace nada dado que conoce a rias gremory y se queda pasmada. Cuando todos los del club miran a issei frente a las escaleras lo empiezan a interrogar

Rias: ISSEI! Donde habías ido tienes que escucharnos

Akeno: issei kun tenemos que decirte algo muy importante

Xenovia: es acerca del maldito de izuki el…

Issei: CALLENSE ¡!

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a issei callándolos, entonces kiba quiso ir a hablar con su amigo pero issei lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared

Issei: tengan en cuenta que si volví no fue por que los haiga perdonado volví por que por el momento no puedo ir a ningún otro lugar

Rias: pero tienes que escucharnos issei

Akeno: es verdad issei kun esc…

Issei: NO VOY A ESCUCHAR NADA YA ME CANSE DE SER SIEMPRE EL QUE ESCUCHA Y SE QUEDA CALLADO DESDE HOY NO ME VUELVAN A HABLAR ¿ENTENDIDO ?

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de issei pero mas sorprendidos estaban por ver a yun al lado de issei sin decir nada

Issei: si ya les quedo claro me voy a mi cuarto y no quiero que me molesten, vámonos yun

Yun: está bien issei

Rias, akeno, xenovia, koneko, asia,kiba : que !(ella lo llamo por su nombre)

EN EL CUARTO DE ISSEI

Issei: perdón por eso yun

Yun: no te preocupes pero no me espere eso

Issei: esperar que

Yun: que tu ama fuera rias gremory eso quiere decir que tu eres el Oppai-Dragon verdad

Issei: ese nombre me da un poco de vergüenza y aparte

Yun: que pasa issei ?

Issei : ella no es mi ama

Yun: ohh está bien pero oh(mirando el reloj) ya es tarde tengo que irme

Issei: enserio a donde?

Yun : al parque donde me encontraste ahí vivo yo

Issei quedo en shock al escuchar que yun vivía en ese parque así que el castallo no pudo evitar preguntarle

Issei: yun por que no te quedas a vivir aquí

Yun: pero eso sería muy descortés ya que nos acabamos de conocer

Issei: no hay problema pero como no hay cuartos libres tendrás que dormir conmigo

Entonces la puerta del cuarto de issei fue azotada fuertemente por rias que estaba emanando un aura asesina y con una cara terrorífica preguntaba:

Rias; que acabas de decir issei

Issei: creí haberlos dicho QUE NO ME MOLESTARAN

Rias se paralizo al ver los ojos sin brillo ni vida de issei así que esta solamente dejo la habitación con una gran tristeza lamentándose el no poder hacer nada

Yun: pero issei es muy repentino

Issei: no te preocupes dormiré en el suelo

Detrás de la puerta de issei claramente su pudo oír un ¨fiu¨

Issei: LARGUENSE Y NO MOLESTEN

Yun: es que al parecer yo molesto aquí

Issei: para nada bueno ya es tarde y tengo sueño hablamos mañana buenas noches

Entonces issei tomo una cobija y una almohada y se acostó en el piso . Yun se acostó en la cama para dormirse pero sentía algo de culpa por hacer a issei dormir en el piso pero pudo dormir. Como alas 3 de la mañana yun se despertó por que Oía ruidos extraños y voltio hacia el piso y miro a issei temblando de frio

Yun: que hago?

Entonces yun bajo y se acostó en el piso con issei para brindarle un poco de calor al castallo

Yun: no es que quiera hacerlo es solo que te estoy pagando el favor de dejarme quedarme aquí(tsundere)

ALA MAÑANA SIGUENTE

ISSEI : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	4. el regreso de las trajedias

CAPITULO 4 EL REGRESO DE LAS TRAJEDIAS

KYAAAAAAA

Se oyó un grito que levanto a todos en la casa. Aparentemente el grito venia del cuarto de issei así que todas las chicas salieron disparadas hacia el cuarto de issei abrieron la puerta y lo que vieron las dejo en shock. Yun había gritado por que issei la estaba abrazando muy fuerte y esta sonrrojada en el piso no podía hacer nada

Yun: eto… issei despierta

Issei(dormido) : ah..sol….solo 5 minutos más

Rias: que está pasando aquí ?

Akeno: arara yun chan eso es trampa ufufu

Asia: issei san que cruel si me lo hubieras preguntado

Xenovia: yun acaba de llegar y ya hace esto que atrevida

Koneko: sempai es mío(apretando los puños)aléjate de el

Yun : are esto no es lo que parece etoo…. Issei despierta (tocando la cara del castallo)

Entonces issei abrió los ojos pero al percatarse de que las chicas del club estaban allí cambio su mirada a una fría y sin brillo y completamente llena de odio hacia ellos

Issei: no les dije que no ME MOLESTARAN

Rias: pero issei es que escuchamos un grito y pues…

Issei: nada de eso no me molesten lárguense

Akeno: issei kun tienes que escucharnos

Koneko: si sempai tienes que oir la razón de nuestro comportamiento

Asia: issei san existe una muy buena razón

Xenovia: si issei ese bastardo de izuki

Entonces cuando issei escucho el nombre de izuki el empezó a temblar de rabia y a emanar un aura de sed de sangre y soledad .esto hizo que las chicas temblaran de miedo por ver el cambio en la personalidad de issei incluso yun estaba asustada. El castaño al darse cuenta de que estaba asustando a yun se calmo y solo dijo

Issei: perdón yun y a ustedes solo váyanse por favor no necesito ninguna explicación

Todas: es..esta bien

Asia: issei san el desayuno está listo

Issei solo le contesto con la cabeza y miro a yun lo que hizo que yun comenzara a temblar de miedo pero issei la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo para calmarla

Yun: i..i..issei que e..est..estas haciendo(sonrojada)

Issei: hice esto para que te calmaras pero tienes que escucharme primero

Yun: está bien issei , dime

Issei le conto acerca del por qué el se había enojado tanto con todos los del club y del porque emano esa aura cuando escucho el nombre de izuki le conto acerca de todo el dolor que sintió por el ritual pero que le dolió aun mas lo que los chicos le hicieron. Entonces yun comenzó a llorar y abrazo a issei

Yun: no tenía idea pobrecito issei todo lo que tuviste que pasar por culpa de esos malditos

Issei: si lose

Yun: no te preocupes me hare cargo

Issei: eh.. de que hablas yun

Yun: voy a matarlos a cada uno de ellos

Yun empezó a emanar un aura asesina y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo pero issei le tomo de la mano y la jalo

Issei: no necesitas hacer eso

Yun: pero.. pero lo que ellos hicieron es imp….

Issei: si lo sé es imperdonable pero yo..

Yun: tú que issei ?

Entonces issei con una cara sádica y con los ojos sin brillo y llenos de desolación dice:

Issei: Yo mismo me encargare de ellos

Yun estaba sorprendida por el cambio tan rápido y repentino en la personalidad de issei . esta solo contesta con la cabeza .

Issei: dejando eso de lado comemos me muero de hambre

Yun: claro igual yo

Issei y yun bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la masa pero todos los chicos del club estaban sentado desayunando yun empezó a emanar un aura asesina muy leve e issei solo tenía los mismos ojos solitarios y fue hacia su asiento para comer. Todos miraron a issei con una cara triste porque este no les dirigía la mirada mucho menos la palabra

Issei: yun puedes sentarte junto ami

Yun: está bien issei

Los dos se sentaron a comer .Un silencio lleno la mesa hasta que los del club terminaron de comer y entonces rias se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hacia la cocina pero tropieza con una de las patas de una silla y cae sobre issei. Los pechos de rias estaban en la cara de issei y este muy sonrojado empuja a rias lejos de el pero no se da cuenta que la empuja tocándole los pechos entonces rias gime de una manera muy erotica-ahh- entonces issei le dice:

Issei: ahh.. perdón..quiero decir.. etoo..alejate no te me acerques

Rias: perdón fue un accidente (esa reacción !-pensó esta)

Akeno: arara rias eso no fue accidente verdad?

Asia: rias one-sama que tramposa

Xenovia: bucho eso es aprovechar la situación

Issei: no te me vualvas a acercar vámonos yun

Yun: adónde vamos issei

Issei: adonde sea menos aquí

Yun: está bien

Issei tomo de la mano a yun y la saco de la casa muy rápido. En la mesa hubo un silencio hasta que koneko dijo

Koneko: sempai reacciono de una manera

Akeno: si exacto reacciono como el pervertido que era antes

Asia: si eso significa que aun existe una posibilidad

Xenovia: exacto todavía puede que issei pueda perdonarnos

Rias: su reacción quiere decir que aun existe el issei de antes así que vamos a dar todo de nosotros para que el nos perdone

Todos: hi ! Bucho !

EN LA CALLE CON ISSEI

Issei: (rayos que me paso que esto que siento en el pecho, QUE RAYOS ES !-penso este)

Yun: issei podemos ir al parque quiero jugar un poco

Issei: ehh..ahh claro lo que tu digas yun

Yun: gracias

Issei y yun llegan al parque y yun corre a los juegos como si fuera una niña pequeña que visitaba por primera vez el parque. Issei la persigue y comienza a jugar en los juegos. después de que pasara un tiempo ellos van hacia una banca y se sientan

Issei: waou yun eso fue muy divertido

Yun: lose issei gracias por haberme traído al parque

Issei: no es nada aparte necesitaba distraerme un poco

Yun: ya veo entonces esta bien

Issei: por cierto yun quieres conocer a un amigo mio

Yun: amigo?

Issei: Ddraig puedes salir

En la mano izquierda de issei aparece una jema verde y entonces se oye la voz de Ddraig

Ddraig: que sucede issei

Issei: te quiero presentar a una muy buena amiga mia

Ddraig: ohh y quien es issei

Yun: gusto en conocerte Ddraig mi nombre es kirisaki yun soy la muy buena amiga de issei

Issei: asi es Ddraig

Ddraig: ya veo issei pudiste conseguir a una nueva amiga

Issei: asi es Ddraig y estoy seguro que esta no me traicionara

Yun: de eso puesdes estar seguro issei

Ddraig: espero eso yun por favor cuida a issei

Yun: por supuesto

Ddraig: bueno issei me retiro

Issei: está bien Ddraig

Ddraig: adiós alos 2

Yun: adiós Ddraig

Issei: hasta luego

La jema desaparece del brazo de issei y entonces yun abraza tiernamente a issei y con una ternura le dice al oído

Yun: nunca me separare de ti..Nunca más

Issei se pone todo rojo y se pone un poco nervioso y entonces le contesta

Issei: gracias te lo agradezco mucho

Yun: si !

Issei: bueno nos vamos ya es un poco tarde

Yun: está bien

Issei y yun empiezan a caminar para salir del parque pero entonces ambos sintieron una presencia enorme dirigiéndose hacia ellos y issei y yun se ponen en pose de batalla para esperar ala presencia desconocida. Cuando la presencia llega issei se da cuenta de que el lo conocía, era izuki

Izuki: ola mi nombre es izuki y estoy buscando a kirisaki yun san

Yun: si soy yo para que me necesitas(izuki será el bastardo que lastimo a issei-penso esta)

Izuki: me fue informado que tenias una fortaleza y fuerza inigualables asi que me gustaría confirmar eso

Entonces izuki recibe un puñetazo en la cara y lo manda a volar contra un árbol haciendo que este escupa sangre, cuando izuki levanto la mirada mira a issei lleno de rabia y odio

Issei: MALDITO! VOY A MATARTE

Izuki: arara hyoudo issei seguías vivo (limpiándose la sangre)

Issei: por supuesto ,no puedo morir hasta haberte asesinado con mis propias manos lenta y dolorosamente .. Balance breaker !

Issei activa su armadura y se lanza activando los propulsores de su espalda hacia izuki pero este le dice:

Izuki: lo siento pero esta vez no estoy a aquí por ti así que…

Izuki aparece un círculo mágico e issei intenta esquivar pero no pudo y quedo paralizado por el hechizo de izuki

Izuki: perdón pero no quiero interrupciones

Issei: maldito bastardo suéltame!

Yun: SUELTA A ISSEI MALDITO BASTARDO!

Yun comienza a entrar en un modo que issei nunca había visto aparecen 5 alas de demonio y 5 de ángel y el cabello de yun cambia a color blanco y le aparecen unos guantes plateados en las manos a yun

Yun: telo advierto deja ir a issei o te matare

Izuki: y que pasa si digo que no

Yun: pues entonces..

Yun se lanza hacia izuki dándole un puñetazo en el estomago después lo golpea nuevamente en la cara lo que causa que izuki salga volando entonces yun va por él y lo toma del cuello y lo estrella contra el piso y lo golpea repetidas veces en la cara después yun toma de la camisa a izuki y lo lanza hacia el cielo,izuki pone sus manos en alto y con un círculo mágico lanza un rayo mágico(N/a: parecido al dragón shoot) enorme y este golpea en el pecho a izuki lo que deja un enorme oyó en el pecho de izuki .Izuki cae al piso y no se mueve

Yun: hump…. Debilucho

Issei: wau eres sorprendente (aun paralizado)

Yun: detente harás que me avergüence

Issei: pero de verdad eres….. CUIDADO YUN

Una lanza de luz atraviesa el estomago de yun dejándola muy lastimada en el piso

Yun: ma..Maldito …cough…como sobreviviste a eso ?

Izuki: fácil lo que golpeaste no era yo, era una ilusión

Yun: no…no puede ser

Izuki: pues tendrá que creerlo

Entonces izuki camina hacia yun y la empieza a patear y golpear

Izuki: para ser honesto esperaba más de ti pero par…

Izuki no pudo terminar la frase por qué sintió un enorme poder y sed de sangre

Izuki: que..que dem..Demonios es eso

Izuki comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados pero no puedo encontrar el origen del poder

Izuki: de.. de donde viene eso

Yun: ISSEI !

Izuki: no puede ser ¡!

Cuando izuki voltea a ver a issei este está acariciando la cabeza de yun emanando un aura roja como la sangre y una sed de sangre mucho más grande que la primera. izuki comienza a temblar entonces issei mira a izuki y todos los alrededores detrás de izuki se destruyen, issei se pone de pie y continua viendo a izuki con una mirada asesina y sádica

Izuki: n..no..pu..pue…puede s..ser !(tamblando de miedo)

Entonces issei solamente le da una sentencia a izuki con una mirada asesina

Issei: VOY A MATARTE !


	5. El maximo poder

Capitulo 5 El máximo poder

Yun: ISSEI !

Izuki: no puede ser ¡!

Cuando izuki voltea a ver a issei este está acariciando la cabeza de yun emanando un aura roja como la sangre y una sed de sangre mucho más grande que la primera. izuki comienza a temblar entonces issei mira a izuki y todos los alrededores detrás de izuki se destruyen, issei se pone de pie y continua viendo a izuki con una mirada asesina y sádica

Izuki: n..no..pu..pue…puede s..ser !(tamblando de miedo)

Entonces issei solamente le da una sentencia a izuki con una mirada asesina

Issei: VOY A MATARTE!

Izuki: no..No pie..Pienses que por ese poder te temo !

Issei se empieza reir de una manera sádica y se agarra el estomago como si algo le causara muchísima risa entonces le dice:

Issei : jajajajaja no temerme jajaja si aun no hago nada y ya estas temblando

Yun: issei no lo hagas el es muy fuerte

Issei: no te preocupes terminare con esto rápido, entonces te ayudare

Yun: issei…

Isse: bueno que tal si empezamos BASTARDO

Issei desaparece de la vista de izuki y yun entonces el castallo aparase detrás de izuki cuando este voltea recibe un tremendo pueñetazo en la cara lo que causa que salga volando , izuki se para y aun está dañado de tremendo golpe ,luego issei con una velocidad divina llega frente a izuki y le propina una ronda de golpes en la cara el estomago los brazos piernas pecho, todo el cuerpo de izuki está siendo destrozado por los golpes de issei

Yun: issei

Entonces rias y todo el club de ocultismo llegan volando y se quedan impactados a ver a issei haciendo tremenda cosa

Rias: que esta pasando aquí !

Akeno: ese bastardo de izuki que esta haciendo aquí

Xenovia: issei asegúrate de dejarme un poco (sonriendo)

Irinia: no pensé que issei kun se volviera de esta forma

Koneko: sempai que te hemos hecho

Ravel: un momento quien es la chica que está en el piso

Rias: yun !

Akeno: que fue lo que paso yun chan

Akeno intento tocar a yun para ayudarla a levantarse pero yun le golpeo la mano y con una cara de miedo le dice

Yun: aléjense de mí, simplemente no puedo perdonarlos por todas las cosas horribles que le hicieron a issei

Rias: no quisimos hac…

Yun: no quiero oír la razón y este no es un buen momento de todos modos

Todos estaban viendo como issei tenia a izuki tomado por el cuello blandiendo a ascalon y el castallo ponía a ascalon en el cuello de izuki, los ojos de issei no tenían luz

Issei: en este momento me vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste

Izuki: po…por f…favor per….perdóname

Issei: cuando lastimas a alguien tienes que estar preparado para ser igualmente lastimado

Entonces cuando issei estaba a punto de cortar el cuello de izuki con ascalon oyó un grito

Asia: ISSEI SAN

El grito de asi hace que issei entre en razón y el brillo vuelve a sus ojos

Issei: EH… que paso?

Izuki: UNA ABERTURA

Izuki atraviesa el estomago de issei con una lanza de luz lo cual destruye por completo la armadura de issei y hace que el castallo salga del modo balance breaker y entonces el castallo cae al suelo y se retuerce de dolor izuki se acerca a issei y cuando intenta golpearlo recibe un golpe de koneko

Koneko: alejate de sempai maldito, no dejare que lo toques

Rias,akeno,xenovia,irina,ravel,koneko y yun se ponen en pose de pelea para defender a issei que estaba tirado en el suelo, asía comienza a curar a issei y cuando este abre los ojos mira a todos

Issei: ugh… que están haciendo ustedes

Asia: issei san no te muevas aun no puedes pelear

Rias: que crees que hacemos estamos defendiendo al hombre que amamos

Akeno: asi es issei kun

Koneko: no importa que pase te protegeremos sempai

Ravel: si es por issei sama dare mi vida

Xenovia: si issei , protegeré con mi espada

Irina: gran Michael sama dame el poder para proteger a issei y vencer a este mal

Yun: issei quédate tranquilo terminare esto rápido haci podremos seguir divirtiéndonos

Issei: yun !prométeme que no morirás

Yun: lo prometo !

Rias: yun me temo que no podremos vencerlo solas haci que requerire de tu ayuda

Yun: por siento rias gremory donde está el chico caballero como se llamaba?

Rias: hablas de kiba

Yun: si ,el en donde esta

Rias: el está muy lastimado por que issei lo golpeo

Yun: issei creo que te has pasado un poco(mirando a issei) y que hay del niño travesti

Rias: gasper ?

Yun: si ese ¿donde está?

Rias: el se encerro en el cuarto del club y no quiere salir

Yun: ya veo…

Rias: que dices entonces nos ayudaras

Yun: parece que no tengo otra opción… esta bien

Rias: está bien, todos listos VAMOS A ELIMINAR A ESTE BASTARDO

Todos(menos yun); HI !BUCHO !

Izuki: jajaja de verdad creen que pueden vencerme

Rias: cállate

Rias lanza una ráfaga de poder a izuki-muere madito- este la desvia con las manos pero después recibe unos relámpagos de akeno ,koneko lo toma de la camisa y lo lanza contra el piso entonces ravel salta sobre el-Te convertiré en cenizas-ravel lanza una ráfaga de fuego después xenovia e irina caen desde el cielo encajando sus espadas en el cuerpo de izuki

Xenovia: no eres tan fuerte ahora

Izuki: JAJAJA ! todos ustedes son unos tontos !

Izuki aparase detrás de un árbol sin ningún daño y riéndose entonces irina y xenovia voltean a ver el cuerpo al que le encajaron las espadas y este desaparece

Rias:imposible no me digas…

Xenovia: que es esto

Izuki: es magia básica solo es una ilusión

Irina: imposible

Koneko: yo sentí que de verdad golpee a izuki

Akeno: igual yo !

Izuki: eso creyeron pero la verd…

No pudo terminar la frase por que recibió un puñetazo de yun en la cara pero este lo detuvo fácilmente con las manos desnudas

Izuki: no creías que me había olvidado de ti verdad

Entonces izuki toma a yun por el cuello y la avienta contra rias y las demás,izuki aparase un círculo mágico y paraliza(de nuevo) a todas, este empieza a caminar hacia ellas

Issei: MALDITO ALEJATE DE ELLAS !

Izuki: no te preocupes no las matare aun las necesito

Issei: PARA QUE ODJETIVO!?

Izuki: ya lo veras

Izuki comienza a golpear a todas las chicas del club sin excluir a yun patadas puñetazos lanzas de luz ,todas están muy lastimadas en el suelo y sangrando

Issei: detente..(Temblando de ira)

Izuki: no puedo creer que de verdad pensaron que podrían vencerme JAJA

Issei: DETENTE MALDITO

Izuki: cállate no me interrumpas demonio indigno

Izuki le lanza una lanza de luz a issei este inmóvil sin poder hacer nada se prepara para recibirla y cierra los ojos, después de no sentir nada los abre para ver a asia con la lanza de luz atravesando su estomago

Rias: asia !

Issei: ASIA !

Asia: issei san no te preocup…es…ugh(se desmaya)

Isse: no hables…

Izuki: vaya vaya eso no lo espere

Issei: cállate…

Izuki: pensé que esa monja solo era una cobarde y que solo era de apoyo

Issei:cállate !

Izuki: pero al fin parece que sirvió de algo ¡!

Issei: CALLATE ¡! MALDITO MALDITO! MALDITO

Issei comenzó a emanar el mismo aura asesina y en sus ojos el brillo se había ido eran unos ojos sin vida, izuki comenzó a temblar de miedo al instante, entonces en la mano izquierda de issei aparece la joya de Ddraig

Ddraig: Tu el bastardo de alla !

Izuki: no.. ..puede ser el dragón gales a hab….

Ddraig: hiciste que mi socio pasara por todo ese dolor y ahora esto

Izuki: a..aque te ref…refieres

Ddraig: issei puedes tomar todo mi poder

Entonces issei abre los brazos como si abrasara algo o alguien y empieza recitar un cantico mezclado con las voces de los anteriores portadores del boosted gear

Issei y Ddraig(Mezclado con las voces de los anteriores sekiryuuteis):

YO AQUEL QUE DESPERTARA…..

A LOS DOS DRAGONES LEGENDARIOS QUE TOMARON LOS PRINCIPIOS DE LA DOMINACION DE DIOS…

YO ME RIO DEL INFINITO Y DESPRECIO EL SUEÑO….

YO ME CONVERTIRE EN EL DRAGON ROJO DE LA DOMINACION…..

Y TE HUNDIRE EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL PURGATORIO CARMESI…..

JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!

La armadura de issei se vuelve mas fuerte,el color cambia a un color rojo sangre, de la cabeza le salen unas cosas parecidas a unos cuernos de la espalda le crecen unas alas(N/a: como a vali)parecía un dragón miniatura(N/a: en este capitulo utilize la forma más poderosa de issei ,para los que ya leyeron las novelas sabrán que es y para los que no, no se preocupen intentare explicarlo después)izuki entonces comienza a temblar a un mas y cae

Rias: issei detente!

Koneko: sempai si sigues puedes morir

Akeno: issei kun detente

Xenovia(temblando de miedo): issei por favor no lo hagas

Issei lanza un rugido-OHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG(N/a: no se como escribir el rugido, LOL)

Y desaparece de la vista de todos, todos empieza a buscar a issei entonces yun señala el cielo y ven a issei volando,izuki aun esta inmóvil por la gran sorpresa, entonces issei lanza una especie de rayo de color sangre por la boca y este destruye todo a su paso hasta que llega a izuki se detiene, hay un gran humo durante unos segundos pero después de que el humo se dispersara se podía observar la silueta de alguien, ERA IZUKI

Izuki: si..SI ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABA(con una cara de masoquista)

Issei aparase enfrente de izuki y le muerde el brazo después se lo arranca y dispersa la sangre por todos lados izuki grita de dolor perp igual de satisfacción-AHH..UGH..SI ESTO ERA LO QUE BUSCABA UNN RIVAL DIGNO!-izuki aparece un círculo mágico y intenta paralizar a issei .issei no intenta esquivarlo, el hechizo golpe a a issei pero no parece tener ningún efecto-pero que rayos-dijo izuki-issei comienza a rugir de nuevo y destruye todo el parque y algunos alrededores

Rias: chicos necesitamos usar nuestra fuerzas…ugh.. para hacer un escudo

Akeno: si ..ugh.. si no lo hacemos issei kun lo destruirá todo

Rias: llama a onii-sama

Akeno: ok..

Todas las chicas del club incluyendo a yun empezaron a utilizar las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban para crear un escudo

Rias: koneko intenta curar a asia con tu senjutsu

Koneko: si bucho

Issei se detiene por un momento y vuelve a desaparecer y golpea a izuki con una de sus manos lo que hace que izuki salga volando

Izuki: maldito eres más fuerte de lo que pensé

Issei(modo dragon): uuuaghuut !

Izuki: acabemos con esto… MUERE

Izuki aparase una lanza enorme(N/a: como el doble de la de kokabiel)y se la lanza issei este simplemente la esquiva pero la lanza se dirige hacia koneko y asia,issei al percatarse de eso se coloca enfrente de ellas como un escudo

Izuki:hump…. No pensé que aun estuviera cuerdo

Koneko: sempai !

Entonces la máscara de la armadura se abre y muestra la cara de issei el cual estaba llorando lagrimas de sangre y con una voz muy apagada le dice

Issei: TERMINARE CON ESTO AHORA MISMO!

Issei vuela a una gran altura y comienza a reunir energía en su pecho entonces la energía se vuelve más densa y visible era color rojo como la sangre

Rias: no me digas que..

Akeno: issei kun !

Issei: MUERE….COLISION DEL LONGINO!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FIN del capitulo

Bueno en este episodio utilice algunas de las habilidades de issei que salen en las novelas ligeras si no saben que son no hay problema lo explicare después bueno espero les haiga gustado nos vemos en el cap 6


	6. Sentimientos

CAPITULO 6 SENTIMIENTOS

Issei: TERMINARE CON ESTO AHORA MISMO!

Issei vuela a una gran altura y comienza a reunir energía en su pecho entonces la energía se vuelve más densa y visible era color rojo como la sangre

Rias: no me digas que..

Akeno: issei kun

Issei: MUERE….COLISION DEL LONGINO!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El poder de issei impacta contra izuki lo que ocasiona una gran explosión que destruye por completo el parque y el escudo que las chicas habían fabricado, después de unos minutos el humo de la explosión finalmente se disperso, entonces rias junto a todas las chicas del club incluyendo a yun estaban en el piso desconcertadas

Rias:ah.q..que ha pasado?

Akeno: n…no lo sé rias

Konkeko: co...como es que seguimos vivas

Xenovia:no lo se

Irina: talvez… es gracias a Michael sama

Ravel : ISSEI SAMA !

YUN: ISSEI TU…

Cuando todas levantaron la mirada pudieron observar que había un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas, lo que las protegió ,el campo de fuerza fue creado por issei, lo que más desconcertó a todas era que issei estaba de rodillas llorando y cargando el cuerpo de asia

Issei: asia….n…no muer…mueras

Issei cayo al suelo y se desmayo entonces el campo de fuerza se disperso y todas las chicas fueron hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de issei

Rias: issei estas bien ?!

Yun: issei tonto por qué hiciste eso(llorando)

Akeno: issei kun idiota…

Koneko: sempai va a morir?(temblando)

Xenovia: no el no puede morir

Irina : issei kun rezare por ti

Rias: tenemos que asegurarnos de que asia esta bien…akeno te lo dejo

Akeno: si rias yo me encargo

Akeno comenzó a usar su magia para curar a asia ,poco a poco esta estaba siendo curada, entonces de la nada apareció un círculo mágico era un símbolo conocido y de el salía con un cara de gran sorpresa sirzechs

Sirzechs: pero.. que rayos paso aqui?..Rias contesta

Rias: onii sama issei uso ….la ímpetu imparable(juggernaut drive)y destrozo todo(llorando)

Sirzechs: el solamente la uso y ya !

Akeno(continua curando a asia): no, izuki forzó a issei kun a utilizarla

Sirzechs: y donde está el ?

Koneko: es verdad donde esta izuki

Yun: no lo se..Ese cobarde debió a ver escapado

Xenovia: tal como un cobarde

Irina: cobarde

Sirzechs : dejando de lado a izuki como esta issei y asia

Rias: issei está bien pero asia…

Akeno: estará bien solo necesita un poco mas de tratamiento

Rias: esta bien

Sirzechs: rias…nececitare los detalles de esto pero eso será después…lleva a issei y a asia a casa yo me encargare de restaurar el parque

Rias: está bien onii sama y gracias

Sirzechs: si no hay problema

Rias aparece un círculo mágico y se lleva a todos y a issei y a Asia teletransportandolos a casa

Sirzechs: no lo puedo creer…el ya..Supero mi poder

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Rias: rápido lleven a issei a su cuarto y a asia al suyo, akeno continua tratando a asia

Akeno: SI !

Rias: los demás ayúdenme a llevar a issei

Todas(menos yun):HI! Bucho

Todas las chicas llevan a issei a su cuarto y lo acuestan en su cama entonces salen al pasillo y miran a yun recargada en la pared

Yun: como esta issei ?

Rias: el está bien..pero necesitamos hablar

Yun: sobre que ?

Rias: es acerca de izuki

Yun: no necesito saber nada de ustedes y mucho menos de ese bastardo

Rias: incluso si es asi necesitamos que nos escuches ,si nos crees o no eso quedara a tu criterio

Yun: esta bien pero que sea rápido

Rias lleva a yun a la sala de estar y junto a todas las demás chicas(excepto akeno)le empiezan a contar acerca de todo acerca de lo que izuki les hizo, sobre cómo este las hechizo y obligo a hacerle todo eso a issei

Yun: ustedes de verdad no pretenden que me crea eso ¿verdad?

Rias: eso es tu decisión pero esa es la verdad

Yun: está bien pero por ahora iré al cuarto de issei

Rias: está bien

Yun: hasta luego

Yun va al cuarto de issei y se sienta en el piso muy pensativa

Yun: (lo que me dijo rias gremory de verdad será la verdad, pero por lo que me dijo issei creo que ellas lo quería mucho así que tal vez pueda ser verdad pero…-pensó esta)

Los pensamientos de yun fueron interrumpidos por que issei comenzó moverse y a empezar a abrir los ojos

Yun: como estas issei? Te sientes bien?

Issei: eh..ahh..yun ola ,si me siento bien

Yun: que alivio

Issei: ASIA ..DONDE ESTA ASIA?(exaltado)

Yun: cálmate issei ella está bien

Issei: okey..Pero como estas tú te sientes bien?

Yun: claro…pero issei creo que te pasaste

Issei: lo siento si te lastime o algo es que solamente ese bastardo me saco de quicio

Yun: no no me lastimaste pero tu poder era tan grande que destruiste por completo el parque y algunos alrededores

Issei: si lo siento por eso, es que cuando entro en esa forma pierdo el control

Yun: si me di cuenta

Issei: por cierto que le paso a izuki

Yun: no lo sé, tal vez lo desintegraste con tu poder o escapo

Issei: ya veo…

Yun: no te deprimas…me alegro de que nos salvaras a todas, asi podremos seguir divirtiéndonos

yun abraza a issei y esta le da un tierno beso en los labios que dura alrededor de 15 segundo ,entonces issei se separa de ella todo rojo y muy nervioso.

Issei: que..que..Crees..Que haces?

Yun: ufufú issei no sabía que fueras tan tímido

Issei: no es eso pero..

Yun: no fue nada, espera te traeré un poco de agua

Issei: es..está bien

Yun sale del cuarto entonces la joya de Ddraig aparase en la mano izquierda de issei

Ddraig: oye issei necesitamos hablar..(Mortificado)

Issei: que sucede ddraig te escuchas un poco extraño

Ddraig: issei es solo que es la 2da vez que utilizas la ímpetu imparable y tu vida de por sí ya era corta

Issei: no te preocupes ddraig todo estará bien

Ddraig: socio a este paso morirás en unos 10 años por lo mucho..

Issei: ya veo…

Ddraig: bueno era todo lo que quería decirte..pero socio procura tener más cuidado..porque si eso vuelve a pasar ya no habrá una segunda oportunidad

Issei:esta bien ddraig..

La joya desaparece, luego abren la puerta del cuarto era una pequeña silueta, Koneko entra con una cara triste

Koneko: sempai..

Issei entonces pone unos ojos desoladores

Issei: que es lo que quieres?

Koneko: sempai escuche tu platica con el dragón..

Issei: no sabes que escuchar conversaciones de otros sin permiso es falta de educación

Koneko: si lo sé pero…quiero ayudar

Issei:ehh…ayudarme ..cómo?

Koneko: si me permites tener una sesión de senjutsu…contigo podría ayudarte a vivir más

Issei: ohh cierto lo había olvidado tu me ayudaste la primera vez que use la ímpetu imparable..

Koneko: si sempai me permite yo podría..

Issei: gracias..Pero no aceptare la oferta

Koneko: PERO POR QUE SEMPAI ?

Issei: simplemente no puedo olvidar todo lo que ustedes me hicieron de un día para otro

Koneko: pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!

Issei: que quieres decir?

Koneko: solo quiero ayudar a sempai a vivir por más tiempo…es todo (llorando)

Issei: está bien..pero ahora no necesito pensar..

Koneko: esta bien..Llámame cuando estés listo

Koneko se retira del cuarto de issei,el castallo entonces se queda acostado en la cama acostado pensativo

Issei: será que al final es verdad (recuerdos de reynare pasan por la cabeza de issei) que todos mis seres amados siempre terminan odiándome

Yun que estaba detrás de la puerta tira el vaso de agua de issei y entre corriendo a abrazar a issei

Yun: eso no es verdad…yo nunca nunca te voy a odiar..siempre estaré a tu lado

Issei(llorando): me hace muy feliz escuchar eso…gracias yun..

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Este es un aviso de que no subiré mas capítulos en un tiempo debido a que hoy me cortan el internet , pero no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo los capítulos para que cuando vuelva, subir muchos y compensar el tiempo que voy a perder

Posdata: GRACIAS A MIS POCOS PERO GRANDIOSOS SEGUIDORES….ESPERO LES AIGA GUSTADO EL CAP, IGUAL QUE LOS ANTERIORES


	7. CITA

CAPITULO 7 CITA

N/A: al fin me conectaron el internet de nuevo y vengo con un capitulo mas, perdonen si me tarde pero aparte de que me cortaran el internet fue semana de exámenes y pues estoy exausto,bueno disfruten(subiré capítulos todos los días de ahora en adelante ,si un dia no subo piensen que algo me paso)

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

issei: ah..ya es de dia

yun:ahh..parece que ya amaneció(tomando la mano de issei)

issei: si asi e….espera que estas haciendo aquí !

yun: tu me dijiste que me podía quedar aquí

issei: si pero quedarte a dormir y dormir en la misma cama que yo ,es otra cosa

yun: issei…..bueno como sea..ya te sientes mejor ?

issei: si …aun que aun tengo un poco de dolor ,estoy bien

yun: lo suficiente como para ir a una cita conmigo(sonrojada)

issei: si, per…..ESPERA ! una ci…ci….cit….cita ?

yun: eso mismo

issei: si ,pero por que quieres ir en una cita conmigo

yun: con quien mas aparte de ti podría ?

issei: no estoy seguro de entender pero….si, puedo ir en una cita contigo

yun:: YAY !

issei: podrías esperarme..debo alistarme

yun: esta bien…me alistare y te esperare afuera

issei: si esta bien

yun: si

yun sale del cuarto del castallo ,entonces este se pone muy nervioso y empieza a buscar como loco en su armario la mejor ropa que pueda encontrar, avienta mucha ropa sobre la cama y la empieza a separar camisas en un lado, pantalones en otro y comienza a armar muchas combinaciones hasta que después de 5 minutos se decide por un pantalón negro ,una camiseta roja, con un chaqueta negra,los mismos tenis de siempre

issei: bueno..estoy listo

entonces la puerta del cuarto de issei se abre,Rias entre y se puede observar que tiene una cara triste y mortificada ,esta camina hasta issei y se sienta en la cama del castallo y mira el piso, entonces issei cambia completamente su personalidad y la mira con unos ojos muy desoladores

issei: que quieres y que estas haciendo aquí ?

rias:lo escuche de koneko…,que no tienes mucho tiempo de vida…es eso verdad issei ?

issei: incluso si asi fuera eso no te incumbe

rias salta hacia issei y lo abraza,issei no se mueve y sin hacer ninguna expresión deja a rias seguirlo abrazando

rias: issei…perdón por todo..yo..de verdad….lo siento

issei: tu …..de verdad no esperas….que los perdone asi de fácil..o si

rias: yo…se que lo que hicimos es imperdonable….pero no fue apropósito eso fue…

issei entonces toma de los hombros a rias y la separa de el entonces issei mira a los ojos a rias,rias pudo percatarse de que los ojos de issei no tenían ningún brillo y estaban de una manera muy triste

issei:intentas decirme que lo que me hicieron fue accidente

rias: NO !...lo que quiero decir es que izuki..

issei: no menciones a ese bastardo…..por favor

rias: lo siento..Pero debes escucharnos..

issei: incluso si quisiera escucharlos no puedo, en este momento estoy ocupado..

rias mira detenidamente a issei y pregunta

rias: una cita ?

issei: co…como….lo su..Supiste (nervioso)

rias:arara asi que es eso(de nuevo esa reacción-penso)

issei: si …pe…pero eso no te incumbe si me disculpas..me voy yun me está esperando

rias: si que te vaya bien pero…..issei ten mucho cuidado..

issei: si lose adiós

issei sale corriendo asia afuera ,rias cae en la cama y queda muy pensativa, luego akeno entre en el cuarto

akeno: rias….debiste a verte esforzado mucho

rias:si…

akeno: permitir que tu amado salga a una cita frente a tus narices debe ser complicado..

rias: si que lo es pero..akeno..

akeno..si bucho..

rias: puedo sentir tu deseo de matar en este instante…

akeno: y yo el tuyo rias…

rias: no puedo creer que salga a una cita con yun(pataleando como niña en la cama)

akeno:arara…tal vez asi este mejor..

rias: porque lo dices. ?

akeno:por que yun conoce la razón del porque lastimamos a issei tal vez..Solo tal vez nos ayude a traerlo de vuelta..

rias: si tienes razón..pero

akeno: si ?

rias: no puedo soportar que vallan a una cita(haciendo berrinches)

EN LA CALLE CON ISSEI

Issei: (que habrá querido decirme rias..será que tal vez…no..no puede ser..pero parece que el hecho de que los evite les duele…pero podrían estar actuando..si es eso..-pensó este)

Yun: que pasa issei hace rato que estas muy pensativo

Issei: ah…perdón por eso…

Yun: no importa..mira hemos llegado

Issei: bueno vamos a hacer esto (nervioso)

Yun : vamos no seas tímido(tomando la mano de issei)

Issei: está bien vamos..

Issei y yun entran en el centro comercial y empiezan a le ayuda a yun a comprarse más ropa, la lleva a los juegos recreativos, le compra un nuevo traje de baño y ropa interior (lo que pone muy nervioso al castallo) después de haber estado 2 horas de estar divirtiéndose por todos el centro comercial, paran a descansar y de paso a comer

Yun:ah..issei de verdad gracias por haber venido..me he divertido mucho

Issei:si yo también

Yun: issei que tal si después de esto paramos en el parque. ?

Issei: si me parece buena idea

Issei y yun terminan de comer y dejan el dinero en la mesa y salen del centro, como cualquier caballero issei le ayuda a yun a cargar las bolsas y después de ir platicando durante un rato, llegan al parque y directamente issei llega a sentarse a una banca y a dejar las bolsas

Yun: issei..perdón por haberte echo cargar las bolsas solo..

Issei: no te preocupes..por..eso..Estoy bien solo necesito reposar..uff

Yun:entonces ven..

Yun se sienta a un lado del castallo y le toma la cabeza y la pone sobre sus piernas (hizamakura)y comienza a acariciarle la cabeza al castallo

Issei: yun…esto..esta bien

Yun:por supuesto..no le veo el problema..

Issei: si tu lo dices..

Yun: issei recuerdas…exactamente asi fue como nos conocimos

Issei: que nostalgia..pero cuando nos conocimos no estaba tan cansado

Yun: jaja..si lose

Issei: jajaja..

Yun: issei…puedo preguntarte algo..(Poniendo la cara seria)

Issei:que pasa yun de repente te pusiste muy seria..que sucede(se ve hermosa cuando esta seria-pensó este)

Yun: issei… si te dijera…que tus amigos….no te lastimaron por su propia voluntad ¿ que harias ?

Issei: a que te refieres yun ?

Yun: tus amigos me dijeron que izuki…los había hechizado..y que por eso ellos..te hicieron todo eso

Issei : (si eso es verdad…eso explicaría el por que todos ellos están tan sentidos al respecto…pero porque me lo esta diciendo yun ?)

Yun:que harías si eso fuera verdad ?

Issei: la verdad, no lo se

Yun: si quieres volver con ellos y dejarme…no te culpare

Issei: yun que estas diciend..

Yun: te juro que no tendre resentimiento hacia ati o ellos

Issei: YUN !...que estás diciendo es imposible que yo haga algo asi

Yun: pero..

Issei: incluso si eso fuera verdad y yo volviera con ellos..Nunca te abandonaría..ten por seguro que te llevaría conmigo

Yun: de..de verdad ?

Issei: por supuesto..asi que deja de pensar que eres un objeto desechable…tu..

Yun: yo ?...

Issei: tu eres mia..y te protegeré por siempre..

Yun(sonrojada): como..como..pu..pue..puedes…dec….decir..algo así.

Issei: por que es verdad..(Sonriéndole a yun)

Yun: está bien..pero ya es un poco tarde que tal si volvemos

Issei: está bien..(Tomando las bolsas de yun)

Issei y yun regresan ala residencia hyoudo ,pero cuando entran ven a todos los del club sentados en la sala como si los hubieran estado esperando, yun voltea a ver a issei y este solamente hace lo mismo de siempre y cambia su e issei entran y continúan caminando hasta que issei se para frente a kiba y pregunta-Ya te sientes mejor-kiba contesta que si con la cabeza e issei continua su camino hacia las escaleras ,las suben y entran en el cuarto de issei, yun se sienta en la cama e issei en una silla

Yun: que sucede issei…porque no les hablaste a ellos

Issei: eso es…por que incluso si lo que dicen ellos es verdad…..me hicieron pasar mucho dolor y tristeza…no puedo simplemente perdonarlos así como así

Yun:esta bien te entiendo..

Issei. Además.

Yun: que pasa issei ?

Issei: quiero oír la historia de ellos mismos, no de alguien mas..

Yun: está bien

Issei: estoy muy cansado

Yun: entonces…vas a dormir

Issei: si, perdón

Yun: no hay problema

Issei: bueno nos vemos luego

Yun: si...hasta luego


	8. Verdad

CAPITULO 8 VERDAD

Despues de un rato

Issei: ah…cuanto dormi ?

Issei se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar hacia la sala de la casa ,se sienta en el sofá y enciende el televisor, después de despabilarse se da cuenta de que la casa estaba sola lo cual era extraños,issei camina hacia la cocina y en el refrigerador encuentra una nota:

"issei soy yun,al parecer hubo unos problemas en el inframundo y necesitaban al grupo gremory,pero como aun no estas completamente recuperado pensé en cubrirte, no te preocupes no es nada grave asi que solo concéntrate en descansar,cuidate"

Issei:bueno..si no es nada grave entonces solo descansare..

Issei toma unas frituras de la alacena y una soda del refrigerador y se sienta en el sillón, entonces la joya de draig aparece en el brazo izquierdo de issei

Issei: oh..ddraig. que sucede

Ddraig: nada issei..es solo que hace mucho que no hablamos..

Issei: si lose..

Ddraig: issei…si lo que dijo yun es verdad..los perdonarías ?

Issei: quiero oir su versión de la historia..la respuesta dependerá de eso.

Ddraig: ya veo..por cierto issei..si no mal recuerdo tenias una amiga…la que era sirvienta de odin

Issei: te refieres a rosseweise ?

Ddraig: si esa!

Issei: que sucede con ella, ddraig

Ddraig: acabo de recordar que para poder vivir mas tiempo..uno de los anteriores sekiryuutei uso magia nordica

Issei: eso es verdad ?

Ddraig: si..si ella puede usar esa magia puede que logres salvarte issei.

Issei: ya veo..pero rosseweise esta en el norte en su ciudad natal.. no creo que la vea pronto

Ddraig: no hay problema solo no uses la ímpetu imparable hasta después de que te hallas recuperado

Issei:si no hay problema..

Ddriag: bueno issei..eso era todo nos vemos luego..

Issei:si hasta luego ddraig

La joya de ddraig desaparece e issei se queda pensativo en el salón por unos minutos hasta que aparece un circulo mágico frente a el y del circulo sale un holograma de sirzechs exaltado

Sirzechs: issei kun necesitamos que vengas rápido..es urgente

Issei:que pasa sirzechs. ..?(sorprendido)

Sirzechs:la situación se salió de control y los del club no podrán solos con esto, incluso el equipo de vali esta dando apoyo pero no es suficiente, te necesitamos

Issei: sii..comprendo voy para alla..

Sirzechs:en 1 minuto te teletransportare asia aquí

Issei:sii !

Después de que el minuto pasara un círculo mágico apareció en los pies de issei y se lo lleva al inframundo cuando el castallo sale del círculo mágico mira a todos los del club cansados y a los del grupo de vali tirados en el el piso sin moverse y a asia curando a yun

Issei: que esta pasando aquí..

Rias: issei !

Akeno: que estas haciendo aquí issei kun

Kiba: issei kun retrocede

Xenovia:issei aléjate de aquí

Vali: hyoudo issei donde estabas..te necesitamos

Issei: vali que esta pasando aquí

Una explosión sucede en el cielo cuando issei mira el cielo mira izuki peleando contra azzazel ,izuki desaparece de la vista de todos y toma a azzazel por las alas y lo lanza contra el suelo, valí se lanza a toda velocidad contra izuki y le propina un golpe en el estomago pero a izuki parece no haberle afectado y lo toma por el cuello y lo lanza lejos

Issei:izuki

Izuki: arara..pero que tenemos aquí..

Issei: MALDITO SEAS..

Izuki: llego la persona a quien estaba esperando…el único que me hace ponerme serio

Todas los del club con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban se ponen enfrente de issei para protegerlo de izuki

Issei: chicos..que están haciendo

Rias: no podemos dejarte pelear issei

Akeno: si issei kun pelea seguro morirá..no quiero eso

Koneko:sempai..yo…te protegeré..

Kiba: como chicos del grupo gremory debemos protegernos entre nosotros

Xenovia: issei..no permitiré que mueras

Izuki:vaya vaya..parece que para divertirme tendre que deshacerme de ustedes primero.

Izuki pone sus manos enfrente y comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía y todo comienza atemblar,el viento comienza a soplar muy fuerte y la cantidad de energía que izuki esta reuniendo incrementa sin cesar-MUERAN-izuki lanza la enorme cantidad de energía contra todos los del club,estos al percatarse de que era imposible detenerla cierran los ojos e intentan crear un campo de fuerza, pero justo ante de que la bola de energía colisionara contra el suelo, una ráfaga de poder negro la desvía hacia unas montañas y las destruye por completo

Issei: quien hizo eso ?

Rias: que paso ?

Akeno: miren el cielo

Se podía observar una silueta pequeña-vine para ayudar-era ophis

Issei:OPHIS que estas haciendo aquí y donde estabas

Ophis: esta arreglando unos asuntos con gran rojo, pero vine a ayudar cuando sentí que algo malo pasaba

Issei: ya veo..

Ophis: además …me fue informado que alguien había echo sufrir mucho ami querido amigo el actual sekiryuutei..asi que le regresare el favor(un poco sonrrojada)

Issei:ophis..

Izuki: vaya vaya…sekiryuutei parece que de tu lado tienes ala diosa dragona del infinito

Ophis: asi que eres tu..

Izuki:eso es injusto issei kun…pero no importa terminare esto rápido

Ophis: estás un poco creído no crees

Izuki: es solo confianza por que..

Izuki comienza a cantar en una lengua extraña ,de la nada aparecen unas cuerdas desde el suelo y toman a ophis por brazos piernas y el cuello y la jalan contra el piso, lo mismo le sucede a todos los del club

Ophis: que es esto..

Izuki: es mi magia mas poderosa….

Ophis: imposible…solo con esto….me venció

Izuki: eres débil diosa dragona

Izuki comenzó a volar hacia ophis,cuando este se paro frente a ophis jalo su brazo hacia atrás para darle un buen golpe a ophis pero este fue detenido por issei,este golpea a issei y lo manda a volar

Rias: issei..

Akeno: issei kun aléjate

Koneko: SEMPAI

Yun(acabándose de levantar): issei..ugh..aléjate no puedes con el..

Asia: issei san

Xenovia: issei

Izuki: bueno ahora sin mas interrupciones..sigamos

Izuki golpea a ophis en la cara, el estomago varias veces y cada ves mas fuerte

Izuki: (esto debería ser suficiente-observando a issei)

Issei con los ojos muy abiertos comienza a emanar la misma aura asesina de antes. Lo que hace que izuki comience a temblar-BIEN ESTO ERA LO QUE ESPERABA-issei se para y comienza a caminar hacia izuki,cuando este se para frente a el-MUERE-issei lo golpea tan fuerte que lo manda a volar contra unos árboles y los destruye

Izuki:espera…aun no estás en la ímpetu imparable..como eres..t..tan fue…fuerte(temblando)

Issei:solo muere

Issei toma de la camisa a izuki y lo arroja al cielo

Izuki: va..vaya..eres fuerte..pero no lo suficiente

Izuki empieza a acumular de nuevo todo su poder y se lo arroja a issei,el castallo sin mover un solo musculo observa como este enorme poder viene hacia el, entonces rias grita-issei aléjate de ahí-issei se queda parado y dice-esto no me matara-sorprendiendo a todos,issei coloca sus brazos en frente e intenta detener el poder(N/a: estilo dragon ball z cuando lanzan la henkei dama)sin hacer ningún esfuerzo lo toma y se lo devuelve a izuki,izuki lo esquiva y este causa una gran explosión en el cielo,izuki-IMPOSIBLE SOLO CON LAS MANOS LO DETUVO-issei aparece delante de el y lo asota contra el piso

Izuki:po…por…f…fav..favor..no…me …m…mat..mates

Issei: después de lo que hiciste...NO ESPERES PIEDAD

Izuki:NOOOO

Issei: BALANCE BRE…

Issei no puede terminar por que yun lo abraza por detrás y le tapa la boca-es suficiente no lo mates-issei se sorprende y deja de emanar el aura asesina y se aleja junto con yun de izuki

Issei: solo por esta vez no morirás…SOLO ESTA VEZ..LA PROXIMA NO TE SALVAS

Izuki:CL…CLAR…CLARO

Izuki aparece un círculo mágico y desaparece de la escena,issei voltea a ver a todos y pregunta-Chicos se encuentran todos bien-todos contestan que si con la cabeza entonces issei voltea a ver a ophis-Gracias de verdad nos salvaste ophis-issei se desmaya debido ala gran cantidad de energía que uso ,entonces la joya de ddraig aparece en la mano izquierda de issei(desmayado)

Ddriag: necesito hablar con todos ustedes

Rias: que sucede ddraig

Ddraig: mi socio esta muy mal..a este ritmo morirá mas rápido de lo previsto

Koneko:pero si le doy tratamiento senjutsu tal vez..

Ddraig:si eso podría ayudar..pero..rias gremory

Rias: si que pasa ?

Ddraig: si no mal recuerdo su nombre era…rosseweisse..ella podría ayudar..podrías llamarla

Rias: si ella puede ayudar lo hare con gusto

Ddraig: se los agradezco..y..aunque mi socio actué frio delante de ustedes..la verdad

Todos: que ?

Ddraig: issei..mi socio…esta considerando perdonarlos..

Rias: eso es ver !?

Akeno:issei kun nos perdonara

Koneko: sempai nos perdonara…que alegría

Ddraig:aun no es un hecho…pero…no le digan nada..dejen que aclare sus pensamientos

Rias: esta bien no diremos nada aun..

Ddraig: está bien..no le digan que yo les dijo, entendido

Todos: SI !

FIN DEL CAPITULO

MENSAJE DEL AUTOR

Últimamente me han estado llegando mensajes de algunos fans diciéndome que copie la historia y cosas por el estilo, personalmente creo que están equivocados pero cada quien tiene su criterio, creo que la idea de basarse en otras cosas es lógica humana para innovar algo nuevo, bueno esta historia así como la leen me pertenece ami la idea se me había ocurrido antes (no digo que sea mía)pero cada quien puede pensar lo que quieran

ESTO ES PARA LO QUE CREEN QUE COPIE LA HISTORIA

Si crees que copie la historia es tu opinión y la respeto, pero me gustaría que te llevaras insultos y criticas a otro lado GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION(honestamente me bajan el autoestima),para todos los demás gracias por estar siguiéndome


	9. Amigos

CAPITULO 9 AMIGOS

Después de la pela contra izuki los chicos junto a issei volvieron ala residencia hyoudo para comprobar la seguridad y salud de issei

Issei: ugh..donde estoy.. ES ESTO ?

Issei se sorprendió pór que estaba rodeado de una luz verde brillosa y resplandeciente, el castallo no sabía que estaba pasando entonces giro su cabeza hacia al lado de la cama-Rossweisse !-miro a rossweisse(N/a:para los que no saben como es,es de la estatura de issei un poco mas alta, cabello plateado,es mayor que issei,unos esplendidos PECHOS jiji y era sirvienta de odin como ya había mencionado)

Rossweisse: arara veo que ya estas despierto..

Issei: que estas haciendo aquí !?

Rossweisse: de que hablas rias me llamo para que te ayudara con un problema de vitalidad

Issei:pero yo….no se los eh mencionado

Rossweisse: are ?...que extraño…pero no importa ya termine

La luz que rodeaba a issei se comenzó a apagar y a propagar por todo el cuarto hasta que ya no había nada

Issei: bueno..de todas formas gracias rossweisse

Rossweisse: no lo hice por que quisiera..rias me lo ordeno(tsundere y un poco sonrojada)

Issei: si lo entiendo..

Rossweisse: issei te puedo preguntar algo ?

Issei: claro que sucede ?

Rossweisse: estoy consciente de tu situación con los demás chicos del club..y quisiera saber…..si es posible que los perdonaras

Issei solo agacha la cabeza y con el cabello se tapa los ojos, después de eso issei levanta la cabeza y rossweisse mira los tristes y desoladores ojos de issei y se sorprende,issei la voltea a ver y niega con la cabeza

Rossweisse: POR QUE ¡?...ELLOS NO LO HICIERON A PROPOCITO

Issei:eso es…por que aun…tengo miedo..(Recordando a reinare y todo lo que los chicos del club le hicieron)

Rossweisse: EH ?

Issei se abraza el solo y comienza a temblar

Issei: ellas…me hici…hicieron sufrir mucho…no puedo perdonarlos…incluso si no lo hicieron a propocito

Rossweisse:issei

Issei: yo no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir…es eso

Issei comienza a llorar por alguna razón,rossweisse mira al castallo limpiándose las lagrimas y lo abraza-Rossweisse..por que..-rossweisse levanta la cabeza y el castallo la mira llorando igual y le dice-no te preocupes…estoy aquí para ti..-issei y rossweisse comienzan a llorar juntos después de unos momento rossweisse logra tranquilizar a issei y lo suelta

Rossweisse: bien….veo que te has calmado..(Limpiándose las lagrimas)

Issei: por que eres tan amable conmigo?

Rossweisse: es deber de un adulto cuidar de los menores…

Issei: esta bien..

Rossweisse:mi trabajo aquí termino..ire a decirle que estas bien a rias y los demás..

Issei: si esta bien..

Rossweisse comienza a salir del cuarto pero se queda parada en la puerta, luego voltea y dice-El miedo no es una buena excusa issei…-y sale del cuarto,issei se recuesta pensativo y apretando los dientes por la ira

Rossweisse: (se que fui algo dura…y me disculpare después…pero…no es excusa-penso esta)

Después de que issei descansara bajo las escaleras y miro a kiba sentado en el sillo,este sin prestarle atención camino hasta el sillo y se sentó a su lado sorprendiendo a kiba-Issei kun…que haces-issei solo se sentó y comenzó a mirar la tele

Issei:acaso ya no puedo ni mirar la televisión ?

Kiba: no es eso pero..

Issei:pero que ?

Kiba:extrañaba hablar con issei kun..

Issei: oh..eso…

Kiba: issei kun..

Kiba intenta tomar los hombros de issei pero el castallo le toma la mano y se la comienza a apretar muy fuerte

Kiba: issei kun..

Issei: como pensé…no puedo olvidar todo mi odio…me esforcé para hacerlo..pero simplemente no puedo

Issei suelta a kiba y comienza a caminar hacia el refrigerador, lo abre y toma un refresco justo cuando este sierra el refrigerado mira a akeno con un delantal mojado y sin nada debajo, podían observarse claramente sus pezones,issei escupe la bebida que estaba bebiendo la tira y se sonroja todo

Issei: akeno..que haces ve..vestida..asi

Akeno: issei kun..que haces aquí

Issei: eso no responde mi pregunta(tapándose los ojos)

Akeno: arara…issei kun no te recordaba tan inocente..

Issei:bueno como sea…. me boy

Issei con los ojos entrecerrados sale de la cocina pero cuando da vuelta para subir asu cuarto choca con rias y ambos caen al piso,issei cae con la cara en los pechos de rias ,este se sonroja hasta el punto de ponerse todo rojo y causarle una hemorragia nasal-PERDON-issei se levanta tapándose la nariz y sale corriendo hacia su cuarto,rias se levanta y observa a akeno

Rias: akeno..por que esta vestida asi..no me extraña que mi issei se pusiera tan nervioso

Akeno:pero rias…tu hiciste trampa..o no ?

Rias: no fue trampa solo fue un accidente

Akeno: pero hace mucho que no miraba esa reacción en issei…de verdad crees que este considerando perdonarnos

Rias: a juzgar por los hechos..todavía no es seguro pero creo que tenemos una posibilidad..

Koneko: issei sempai de verdad nos perdonara

Akeno: KONEKO ¡!...de donde saliste

Koneko: estaba sentada junto a yuto sempai

Rias: y eso por que...?

Koneko: yuto sempai tenia una marca en su mano..y le pregunte que era

Rias: y que le sucedió akiba…

Koneko: yuto sempai dice que issei lo hizo..solo con la mano

Akeno: issei kun se lo hizo ¡?

Kiba: si el solo..apretó mi mano y…

Kiba muestra la parte donde issei lo tomo, pero esta estaba exageradamente roja con un tono negro y como si estuviera envenenado

Rias: issei hizo esto solo con su mano ?

Kiba: si y el..no parece habernos perdonado..

Akeno: issei kun..

Rias: no ahí que darnos por vencidos…estoy segura que lo lograremos..

Koneko: pero por que issei sempai solo actúa de esa manera con yuto sempai

Rossweisse: yo se por que..

Rossweisse dice eso mientras baja las escaleras una vez llega abajo, camina hacia el sillón y se sienta-puedo pedirles que se sienten-todos se sientan al escuchar a rossweisse

Rias: rossweisse dinos por que

Rossweisse: la verdad no están difícil de deducir..

Akeno: sin ofender pero podrías ir al grano

Rossweisse: cuantos hombres hay en el grupo gremory ?

Rias: son 3 ,issei,kiba y gasper por que

Rossweisse: de los 2 hombres que restan si quitamos a issei gasper no lo traiciono…asi que solo queda kiba

Koneko: que insinúas..

Rossweisse: issei…alguien quien ama y atesora a sus compañeros…mayoritariamente creo que había un gran nivel de confianza entre ellos o no ?

Kiba: si..issei kun y yo confiábamos el uno en el otro..

Rossweisse: eh.. ahí la respuesta…

Rias: no entiendo..por favor explícate..

Rossweisse: issei trata asi a kiba por que…de entre todos…nunca espero que kiba lo traicionara..

Kiba: eso es..

Rossweisse: estoy seguro que debió haberlo dolido mucho…pobre issei

EN EL CUARTO DE ISSEI

Issei: (rayos que me paso ahí atrás)

La joya de ddraig aparece en la mano izquierda de isse

Ddraig: issei como te sientes

Issei: bien gracias por preocuparte…y como estoy ya sabes…de vida

Ddraig: si muy bien…sin duda tu amiga nos ayudo bastante sin olvidar las sesiones de senjutsu

Issei: eh…senjutsu

Ddraig: claro tu amiga pequeña de pelo blanco tuvo sesiones diarias contigo

Issei:diaias ?

Ddraig: issei sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste dormido

Issei: cuanto?

Ddraig: 2 semanas

Issei: NO PUEDE SER !


	10. Entrenamiento

CAPITULO 10 ENTRENAMIENTO

Issei: no puede ser !

Ddraig: así es issei

Issei: pero por que tanto

Ddraig: aun no lo se pero..

Issei: eh ?...pero que ddraig

Ddraig:durante la batalla contra izuki….lo venciste sin necesidad de entrar en Balance Breaker

Issei: oh..es verdad

Ddraig: estuve pensando durante las 2 semanas y creo que ahí una posibilidad

Issei: posibilidad de que..

Ddraig: aun no es seguro pero creo que…podemos desarrollar una forma incluso mas poderosa que la juggernaut drive sin necesidad de que mueras

Issei: eso es verdad!?

Ddraig: llevara tiempo pero…creo que podemos pedir ayuda..

Issei: ayuda…a quien

Ddraig: a Tannin(N/a:si no saben quien es,Tannin era uno de los 6 dragones reyes pero se volvió demonio por eso ahora solo existen 5 dragones reyes es como un entrenador sobre las habilidades dragonicas para issei y es muy agradable)

Issei: oh es verdad ossan es un dragón muy fuerte

Ddraig: si le pedimos que te entrene un poco creo que sería posible..pero

Issei: que pasa ddraig ?

Ddraig: esa habilidad no existe tendremos que crearla desde cero….será única y solo tuya

Issei: solo mia…bien me gusta como suena

Ddraig: issei eso era todo…avísame cuando vayas a ir con tannin

Issei: si !

La joya de ddraig desaparece, issei dice-Que estas esperando sal ya-de la puerta sale yun,caminando con un poco de dificultad se sienta en la cama con issei

Yun: issei lo que escuche.

Issei: parece que me iré…

Yun: si pero…

Issei: no te preocupes…..si algo pasara yo vendría a protegerte

Yun: de eso estoy segura (sonriendo)

Issei: entonces que es lo que pasa yun ?

Yun: es solo que….no parase que tengas intenciones de perdonarlos…issei tu..

Issei: no me digas…que ahora estas de su lado

Yun: NO !...es solo que…estoy preocupada por ti

Issei: preocupada

Yun: si…si esto sigue asi…uno de estos días tu morirás y no quiero eso

Issei: no te preocupes…no moriré..

Yun: no puedes asegurarlo issei

Issei: talvez no pueda pero….jure que te protegería por siempre

Yun: issei..

Issei: y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

Yun: entiendo….cuando te iras..

Issei: mas tardar mañana…necesito ser mas fuerte…por ti y por mi

Yun: esta bien….entonces no te quito ms tu tiempo

Issei: si nos vemos.

Yun: adiós

Yun sale de la habitación de issei y cierra la puerta,el castallo solo se queda en sui cama acostado por unas horas sin hacer nada como si estuviera reposando,issei se levanta y sale de su cuarto para ir ala cocina po un vaso de agua,baja las escaleras y justo en la cocina se topa con xenovia que esta con el uniforme muy gastado, el castallo sin prestarle atención sigue su camino toma un vaso y se sirve agua ,se toma el vaso de agua y se prepara para volver a su cuarto pero xenovia lo toma del brazo lo que sorprende mucho a issei

Issei: que quieres ?

Xenovia: issei…es solo que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo

Issei: eso no me interesa

Xenovia: no te vayas…..yo…realmente…. lo siento

Xenovia se intenta disculpar lo que hace que issei estalle y se enoje mucho, el castallo se voltea y toma a xenovia por el cuello y la estrella contra una pared,-LO SIENTES,NO ME JODAS-dice issei y la levanta un poco hasta que los pies de xenovia ya no tocan el piso-suel..suéltame -dice xenovia,los ojos de issei no tenían ningún brillo y el castallo no tenia ninguna intención de dejarla ir,xenovia invoca a durandal y la pone en el cuello de issei,issei solo dice con una sonrisa

Issei: vaya vaya…no pensé que querrías atacarme de nuevo (bajando a xenovia)

Xenovia: issei suéltame..

Issei: o que …vas a matarme..jajaja no me hagas reir…puedo sentir tu miedo

Xenovia: no me obligues a hacer algo issei..

Rias: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?

Rias aparece detrás de issei con una expresión de sorpresa,issei solo voltea y la mira con la misma mirada fría de siempre y baja a xenovia,el castallo camina hacia su cuarto y cuando pasa junto a rias dice-Deberías cuidar mas a tus siervos,Rias-rias solo se sorprende

Akeno: xenovia chan te encuentras bien

Rias: akeno ¡ que no estabas dormida..

Akeno: escuche un gran golpe y vine aver que estaba pasando..pero

Rias: si lose..como esta xenovia

Akeno: esta bien no es nada..pero xenovia que paso…por que hizo eso issei

Xenovia…ESOS OJOS..

Rias y akeno se sorprendieron mucho al ver a xenovia temblando

Xenovia esos ojos…..el no va a perdonarlos…mientras tenga esa mirada..el no nos perdonara

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Issei estaba en la sala de estar despidiéndose de yun, traía una mochila un poco grande con muchas cosas dentro comida, ropa agua y una casa para acampar

Yun: issei cuídate mucho si sucede algo yo te avisare

Issei: si no te preocupes por mi…estaré bien

Yun: cuanto tiempo te iras ?

Issei: no lo se…tengo que entrenar mucho

Yun: ya veo..

Issei acaricia la cabeza de yun y le da una sonrisa muy grande yun le regresa la sonrisa y le dice

Yun: ESFUERZATE

Issei: SI !

Aparece un círculo mágico e issei se mete en el y desaparece, yun cierra la puerta y cuando voltea mira a los chicos del club parados frente a ella

Rias: a donde fue issei ?

Akeno: por que se fue ?

Koneko: cuando volverá ?

Asia: issei san se ira a vivir a otro lado ?

Xenovia: issei nos odia ?

Kiba: es verdad que issei kun me odia ami mas que a los demás ?

Rossweisse: eres copa D cierto ?

Yun: ESPEREN… !

Rias: contesta

Yun: esta bien…..1ra fue con tannin, 2da por que quiere entrenar una nueva habilidad, 3ra ni siquiera el sabe, 4ta no, el seguirá viviendo aquí ,5ta no lose pero hay una posibilidad,6ta no se aque te refieres y por ultimo QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA !…...CONTENTOS!

Todos: SI !

Yun: me sentiré muy sola..

Rias: si te comprendo…ya ha pasado mucho desde que issei no me habla y me siento muy solitaria

Akeno: arara rias….si a cada rato tienes "accidentes" con el..

Koneko: es verdad bucho…solo te pasa a ti

Rias: eso es solo una coincidencia

EN LA MONTAÑA (CON TANNIN)

Issei: ossan te lo encargo

Tannin: ya veo…si eres tu lo hare con gusto…bueno comenzaremos mañana temprano, hoy duerme

Issei: SI !

Issei preparo la tienda hizo una fogata puso su futon dentro de la tienda y se fue a acostar, después de unos minutos una inmensa bola de fuego cayó sobre la casa de acampar quemando todo en un radio de unos 10 metros,issei que al parecer sabia que esto pasaría logro escapar solo con la camisa un poco rota y dice-JAJA….SABIA QUE LO HARIAS OSSAN-mira el cielo y ve a tannin volando

Tannin: ya me conoces chico..

Issei: que tal si empezamos..OSSAN

Tannin: ESA ES LA ACTITUD!

Issei saco sus alas de dragon y voló ala altura de tannin y lo golpeo en la cara,tannin sin hacer nada solo recibe el golpe-ESO ES TODO ¡?-tannin golpea a issei con solo aletear sus alas lo cual causa una ráfaga de viento y lo estrella contra el suelo,issei se levanta del suelo y mira a tannin que le lanza una enorme bola de fuego,issei respira muchísimo aire y lo guarda en sus pulmones, en ese instante-TRANSFER !-issei transfiere el poder de ddraig a sus pulmones y enciende el aire convirtiéndolo en fuego,issei escupe todo el fuego que tenía en sus pulmones contra la enorme bola de fuego de tannin,los dos poderes chocan y causan una enorme explosión, después de que el humo se disipara tannin mira a issei respirando muy rápido y le dice-CHICO..PARECE QUE TIENES ALGO BUENO AHÍ…lo dejaremos por hoy-issei solo asiente con la cabeza y cae en el piso acostado

Tannin: Y pensar que me harías usar eso….tienes un buen punto de inicio ahí chico

Issei: gracias…ossan

Tannin : (ese poder fue lo suficientemente poderoso para deshacer mi poder…este chico ya está a un nivel diferente..un poco de entrenamiento y me superara-penso)

Issei: OSSAN….necesito que seas más estricto…necesito ser mas fuerte

Tannnin: ohh…me gusta tu actitud…así será issei

Issei: durante el siguiente mes…yo seré tu discípulo y te superare.

Tannin: eso esta por verse….ISSEI

Issei: SI ¡?

Tannin: APARTIR DE MAÑANA TE DARE UN ENTRENAMIENTO QUE PODRIA MATARTE…..ESTAS DISPUESTO A HACERLO?

Issei se pone de pie y con una determinación muy grande levanta su brazo y dice-POR SUPUESTO-issei después de eso cae dormido en el suelo,tannin toma a issei y lo coloca sobre su espalda y se acuesta en el suelo

Tannin: (duerme issei…mañana será un día duro para ti…si pasas este entrenamiento tu….estarás al nivel de un rey dragon-penso)

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Chicos me esforzare por subir capítulos por dia pero no es seguro….ya que mi maestro de español (hijodeputa)me reprobó le tengo que poner más ganas, pero no se preocupen no me iré solo tardare unos 2 días en publicar cada episodio

ES TODO CUIDENSE


	11. Un nuevo poder

CAPITULO 11 UN NUEVO PODER

Después de que pasara un mes issei ya se había quedado sin comida y sin ropa (la cual se destruía gracias al entrenamiento)por lo cual el castallo supuso que ya era hora de volver a casa, pero antes de irse issei quería probar su nueva habilidad

Issei: Ossan…..antes de irme quiero probar algo…no sabes donde hay un terreno plano

Tannin: si caminas hacia el oeste...encontraras una pradera..pero por que ?

Issei: muchas gracias ossan(saliendo corriendo)

Tannin: si de nada..(issei…en este mes que paso…tu…estas a un nivel incluso superior al de un rey dragon-penso)

Issei corrió durante 10 minutos, para luego encontrarse con la pradera que tannin había mencionado , issei se coloca en medio de la pradera-Que dices…aquí está bien ?-entonces la joya de ddraig aparece en la mano izquierda de issei

Ddraig: perfecto issei..Funcionara..

Issei: entonces hagámoslo..BOSTED GEAR !

Ddraig: primero…tranquilízate…

Issei:si..

Ddraig: ahora concentra toda tu energía en la bosted gear..

Issei: claro

Ddraig: imaginalo…una forma incluso mas poderosa que la ímpetu imparable..

Issei: eso de que serv…(issei recuerda lo que ddraig le dijo "la sacred gear puede evolucionar para satisfacer la voluntad de su usuario")…está bien

Ddraig:ahora…VAMOS ISSEI

Issei: si…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Issei hace un pequeño cráter en donde estaba parado por la enorme exposición de energía concentrada, en la cabeza aparase un casco que solo cubría la parte de atrás de la cabeza de issei(la nuca)con 2 enormes cuernos dorados, en ambos brazos aparece la bosted gear,en ambas piernas aparecen lo que parecía ser escamas de acero(como la armadura), en la espalda le sale una cola de dragón y unas alas enormes, el cabello le crece un poco y se torna de un color café rojizo y los ojos le cambian de color ahora eran un rojo rubí(igual a yun) y emanaba un aura color carmesí..

Ddraig: ISSEI VAS BIEN…SOLO..UN POCO MAS..

Issei: NO ES TAN…..FACIL..(Apretando dientes y puños)

Ddraig: SOLO UN POCO !

Issei: AHHHHHH !

Issei hace una onda expansiva y destroza los arboles que se encontraban alrededor de la pradera-PARECE QUE LO LOGRASTE ISSEI !-ddraig le dice a issei que se encuentra parado mirando su cuerpo que estaba emanando de manera calmada un aura carmesí….,una bola de fuego enorme cae sobre issei pero este la apaga solo con soplar-QUIEN ERES TU…INVASOR,DONDE ESTA ISSEI!?-tannin observa de manera acusadora a issei y el castallo le dice

Issei: soy yo…ossan

Tannin: issei ?...eres tu..

Issei: si !...esta es la razón por la que quería entrenar

Tannin: issei…ese poder es increíble…pude sentirlo incluso en donde yo estaba..

Issei: si perdón si te asuste ossan..pero tenía que probarlo

Tannin: pero….este nivel de poder es comparable alos demonios de clase suprema o incluso al del rey demonio..

Issei: oh...vaya…eso me gusta..ddraig

Ddraig: si mejor dejémoslo por hoy issei..

Issei sale de esa forma y vuelve ala normalidad el cabello vuelve a su tono café y largo y la armadura, cola y alas de dragón se disipan y los ojos vuelven a su color original

Issei: fu !...esta nueva forma consume muchísima energía.

Tannin: pero pensé que tu vida estaría en peligro si entrabas en esa forma

Issei: no ,esa es la ímpetu imparable…esta forma es nueva

Tannin: y como se llama ?

Issei: tienes razón..umm…..por ahora llamémosla ímpetu imparable versión 2

Tannin: de verdad…no eres nada creativo

Issei: cállate ossan…solo es temporal…tengo que pensar un nombre genial(N/a: de verdad tengo que pensar en el nombre acepto sugerencias ,inbox)

Tannin: dejando eso de lado….hoy vuelves verdad

Issei: es verdad…de verdad muchas gracias por todo ossan(haciendo una reverencia)

Tannin: no fue nada…siempre estaré disponible si es por ti..

Issei: gracias ossan…bueno me boy.

Aparece un círculo mágico debajo de issei y el castallo desaparece, tannin solo se queda pensativo hasta que un círculo mágico aparece y de el sale un holograma, sirzechs con una cara seria

Sirzechs: tannin… que fue eso ?

Tannin: a que te refieres..

Sirzechs: como que ¿a que?...hasta aquí pude sentir ese enorme poder…fuiste tu ?

Tannin: no…fue de issei.

Sirzechs: DE ISSEI !...(y pensar que llegaría ha este nivel-pensó)…y donde esta ahora..

Tannin: el volvió a casa..

Sirzechs: ya veo…comunícame si sabes mas al respectó…tannin

Tannin: si !

El olograma desaparece y deja a tannin con una expresión traviesa-ohh así que incluso el rey demonio puede sentir miedo a ser superado..-

EN LA RESIDENCI HYOUDO

Issei: eh vuelto

Yun: issei !(corriendo hacia el)

Yun salta sobre isse y lo tira al pisa y lo abraza-Te extrañe mucho issei-issei acaricia la cabeza de yun-Yo también yun-ambos sonríen y se ponen de pie,issei observa a rias y a todos los chicos del club frente a el y se pone serio

Rias: bienvenido..

Issei: si…estoy de vuelta

Issei camina por al lado de xenovia y le murmura algo,xenovia mira a issei muy sorprendida y el castallo solo sigue caminando hacia su cuarto

Yun: vaya….y bueno que haremos para la cena

Rias: no lo se..

Akeno: que tal si preparamos..

Rossweisse: xenovia que te pasa…parece que viste un fantasma..

Rias: xenovia que pasa?

Koneko: xenovia sempai ?

Asia: xenovia san que sucede ?

Xenovia: el dijo…

Rias: quien?

Xenovia: issei…..el dijo…."Perdón"

Cuando xenovia termino la frase sorprendió a todos y los dejo con una gran duda en la cabeza ¿ issei ya los habrá perdonado? ¿Cuál es el significado de ese perdón?

Rossweisse: estas segura.. ?

Xenovia: no hay duda el dijo perdón..

Koneko: sempai se disculpo…eso significa

Asia: que issei san nos perdonara?

Rias: no es seguro….pero creo que hay más probabilidades que antes

Akeno: solo dejémoslo pensar

Yun: déjenlo pensar…estoy segura que todo estará bien..

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

despues de levantarse issei se encontraba sentado en su cama pensando(por que le pedi disculpas ?,que me paso ?),luego alguien abrio la puerta muy fuerte

Yun: ISSEI !

Issei:QUE PASA!?

Yun: hubo problemas en el inframundo..

Issei: es izuki ?(con una cara seria)

Yun: no lo se…pero tenemos que ir..

Issei: si está bien….vamos

Yun e issei usaron un círculo mágico para teletransportarse al lugar donde estaban sucediendo los problemas, cuando llegaron al lugar no había mucha destrucción ni nada incluso los chicos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, pero en el cielo se podía observar la silueta de un hombre

Yun: están todos bien ¡?

Rias: yun e issei…..que están haciendo aquí

Akeno: issei kun no te acerques

Kiba: issei kun !

Xenovia: issei

Asia: issei san

Hombre desconocido: vaya vaya…por fin llegas hyoudo issei

Issei: perdón si te hice esperar…pero quien eres tu ?

Un hombre un poco mayor, por los 25 con una armadura de caballero de cabello café, de apariencia fuerte y una cara parecida a azzazel

Saiko: mi nombre es saiko rizelfer…

Issei: espera…rizelfer?…que es eso

Saiko: es mi apellido

Issei: esta bien...…JAJAJAJAJA !...que pasa con ese apellido jajajaja (sujetándose el estomago)

Saiko: no te burles niño insolente

Issei: esta bien….uff…y bueno que quieres de mi

Saiko: mi amo me ha dado la orden de eliminarte

Issei: amo ?

Saiko: izuki sama..

Issei: ohh ya veo…asi que el te mando..de momento …tengo un pregunta

Saiko: que podría ser ?

Issei: eres más fuerte que el ?

Saiko: no se si podrías decir mas fuerte pero..

Issei: CONTESTA!

Saiko: si…soy mas fuerte

Issei: ya veo…esta bien..ven !

Saiko: eres un poco arrogante no lo crees niño

Issei: no lo creo abuelo…solo es confianza

Saiko: solo para que lo sepas no me contendré…izuki sama me dio la orden de matarte y eso es lo que hare

Issei: inténtalo…ddraig!

La joya aparece en la mano izquierda de issei

Ddraig: que pasa issei ?

Issei: que dices, es digno?

Ddraig: no es digno...pero….podemos probar

Issei: eso es lo que esperaba…

Saiko: probar.. ?

Issei: siéntete honrado saiko serás…el primero en presenciar…

Issei comienza a emanar aura violentamente el viento sopla muy fuerte y hace que los arboles a los alrededores comiencen a moverse muy fuerte, luego issei aprieta puños y dientes y comienza a gritar-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el aura comienza a expulsarse de manera aun más violenta y crea un cráter en el lugar donde estaba parado, los chicos del club crean un campo de fuerza con magia para no ser dañados por el poder de issei,el castallo continua gritando y la armadura comienza a materializarse poco a poco-YA C…..CAS…CASI….AHHHHHH!-el castallo hace una enorme explosión y comienza a expulsar su aura de manera exageradamente fuerte

Saiko: pero que demonios….. ¡?

Issei:PRESCENCIA…. MI NUEVA FORMA…..

Saiko: QUE RAYOS ¡?

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Quería subir el capitulo antes pero la pagina estaba como caída y no podía entrar asi que perdón pero la pagina no me cargaba…LOL


	12. CRIMSON FORCE ULTIMATE

CAPITULO 12 **_CRIMSON FORCE ULTIMATE_**

Issei comienza a emanar aura violentamente el viento sopla muy fuerte y hace que los arboles a los alrededores comiencen a moverse muy fuerte, luego issei aprieta puños y dientes y comienza a gritar-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el aura comienza a expulsarse de manera aun más violenta y crea un cráter en el lugar donde estaba parado, los chicos del club crean un campo de fuerza con magia para no ser dañados por el poder de issei,el castallo continua gritando y la armadura comienza a materializarse poco a poco-YA C…..CAS…CASI….AHHHHHH!-el castallo hace una enorme explosión y comienza a expulsar su aura de manera exageradamente fuerte

Saiko: pero que demonios….. ¡?

Issei:PRESCENCIA…. MI NUEVA FORMA…..

Saiko: QUE RAYOS ¡?

Issei:** CRIMSON FORCE ULTIMATE** !

Issei hace una enorme explosión que destroza todo a su alrededor y levanta mucho humo, después de que el humo se disipara se podía observar la silueta de issei parado sin hacer nada pero expulsando de manera relajada una enorme cantidad de aura color carmesí-QU….QUE RAYOS E…ES ESO !-saiko esta muy sorprendido por ver la nueva forma de issei y estaba paralizado al igual que todos los chicos del club

Kiba: issei kun….puedo sentir su enorme poder….me da escalofríos

Rias: de verdad…..es muy fuerte

Koneko: no hay forma de que issei sempai pierda !

Akeno: si issei kun ve a por el !

Rossweisse: issei…ese nivel de poder es..

Yun: es lo mas fuerte que eh sentido

Xenovia: issei tu puedes vencerlo..

Saiko: t…tu…com…como te volvis…volviste tan..fu…fuerte !?

Issei: entrenamiento…bueno abuelo…estás listo

Issei miro a saiko con una mirada deseciva-CUANDO QUIERAS MOCOSO!-saiko exclama y ataca a issei,saiko desaparece y ataca a issei por la espalda dándole una patada en la cabeza pero el castallo lo detiene con la mano-jaja…eso es todo…no te burles de mi…ABUELO !-issei se voltea y toma del cuello y lo estrella contra el piso creando un enorme cráter-MAL…MALDITO..UGH..-saiko en el piso muy dañado intentando hacer que issei lo suelte, el castallo golpea muchas veces a saiko en la cara después de propinarle una buena cantidad de golpes a saiko levanta ambos brazos y junta las manos listo para terminar la pelea-N..NO ESP..ESPERERA !-issei-MUERE-issei estaba a punto de golpear a saiko pero sus manos estaban "detenidas" no podía mover sus manos y estaban rodeados de una aura de todo morado

Issei: esto es !

Rias: ese poder es de…gasper

Sirzechs: si ,asi es..

Rias: onii sama !

Akeno: que esta haciendo aquí maou sama ?

Koneko: es peligroso estas a qui ?

Gasper sale de aras de sirzechs ya en su estado balance breaker-Issei sempai..detente-gasper mira a issei con una cara trsite

Issei: libérame gasper…RAPIDO

Saiki:MUERE !

Saiko golpea a issei lo manda a volar,issei despliega sus alas de dragón y volando en el aire grita enojado-MALDITO SEAS GASPER…..ACASO ESTAS DE SU LADO-gasper solo mira hacia a otro lado,saiko comienza a volar y se pone delante de issei-OHH…es el rey demonio…veamos que quiere-issei y saiko miran a sirzechs

Issei: maldito ¡

Sirzechs: lo siento issei kun…pero…si no es mucha molestia…podrías no pelear con este hombre

Issei: ehh…por que ?

Sirzechs: debo recordarte que tu ya no eres parte del clan gremory…solo eres un demonio solitario que se ha metido en asuntos de la familia gremory

Issei: eso es..

Rias: onii sama que sucede ? que es esto tan de repente

Akeno: asi es maou sama que lo sucede

Kiba: mi amigo no es ningún entrometido…el esta aquí para ayudar

Xenovia: maou sama…si no fuera por issei todos podríamos

Sirzechs: pero el ya no es del grupo gremory…o me equivoco?

Issei: aun si solo soy un demonio independiente…el es mi enemigo…le sugiero que no interfiera

Sirzechs: issei kun…te lo pido…por favor..si no te detienes..

Gasper detiene completamente el cuerpo de issei cubriéndolo de una aura morada-Lo siento issei sempai-issei mira a gasper muy sorprendido

Issei: ya…ya veo…asi que tu también…bueno no importa

Gasper: issei sempai..

Issei: AHHHHHH!

Issei comienza a gritar y el aura que estaba expulsándose de manera relajada se empieza a agitar y a expulsarse de manera muy violenta, el castallo seguia aumentando la cantidad de energía hasta que pudo liberarse del poder de gasper-IMP..IMPOSIBLE..-sirzechs estaba mas que sorprendido tenia una cara un poco asustada

Issei: les recomiendo que no se metan en mi pelea

Gasper: sempai..

Issei: quieres continuar…SAIKO

Saiko: por su puesto

Issei y saiko se atacan simultáneamente y ambos se golpean en la cara muy fuerte pero a issei no le paso nada el único que esta muy herido fue saiko,el castallo golpeo muchas veces a saiko en la cara, el estomago, el pecho, el castallo no se estaba conteniendo y siguió golpeándolo repetidamente, el cuerpo de saiko estaba completamente destrozado tenia la cara completamente llena de sangre, el castallo le dio un golpe muy fuerte e hizo que saiko se estrellara contra el suelo, saiko con dificultad se puso de pie pero empezó a escupir mucha sangre

Issei: vamos abuelo !

Saiko: no puedo morir aquí….no decepcionare a izuki sama

Issei: esa es la actitud !

Saiko: no pensé que tendría que usar mi más poderosa habilidad…pero si no la uso moriré seguro

Saiko concentra toda su energía restante en su pecho y el suelo comienza a temblar, la energía reunida se vuelve mas densa y visible era color azul brillante-si puedes resistir esto…seras el ganador-issei solo mira a saiko y le dice

Issei: estas jugando verdad?

Saiko: aque ….te refieres ?

Issei: la pelea no termina cuando se decide el ganador…termina cuando alguien pierde…y ese seras tu !

Saiko: jajaja…tienes sentido del humor…mocoso…

Issei: draig !

La joya aparece en la mano izquierda de issei

Ddraig: que pasa issei…vaya el…ya duro

Issei: quiero probar una cosa

Ddraig: (recibiendo la imagen de lo que issei quiere hacer)…ohhh….interesante issei..hagámoslo

Issei: VAMOS !

Saiko: toma esto…..AHHHHHHH

Una enorme cantidad de energía sale dispárada del pecho de saiko hacia donde estaba issei-esto se parece mucho al…colisión del longino de issei-dijo yun muy sorprendida por la enorme cantidad de energía

Issei: vamos draig..

Ddraig: SI !

Issei concentra toda su energía en su mano izquierda y el guante comienza a emitir una enorme luz de color carmesí

Issei: VAMOS…..CARMESI SHOOT(la versión mejorada del dragón shoot)!

Sirzechs: RAPIDO….HAGAN UN CAMPO DE FUERZA!

Issei lanza una enorme cantidad de energía como el triple de la de saiko, ambos poderes colisionan causando una enorme explosión que deja un enorme cráter en el suelo como de unos 50 metros de profundidad ,issei se encuentra volando y no hay rastros de saiko por ninguna parte

Issei: uff…al fin termino

Izuki: no estés tan seguro !

Issei: eh !

Izuki toma a issei desprevenido y lo golpea en la cara y lo manda a volar hacia donde se encontraban los chicos del club

Sirzechs: issei kun(no puedo creer que sea asi de fuerte-penso)

Rias: ISSEI !

Akeno: issei kun

Asia: issei san espera…te curare

Issei: no se acerquen

Izuki: vaya vaya…parece que saiko…hizo un gran desorden (cargando a saiko)

Issei: maldito…atacando por l espalda no te lo perdonare

Izuki: bien pues…VEN!

Issei: YA VEREAS….ahh..mierda

Issei cae al suelo y comienza a escupir sangre-ISSEI ¡!-rias intenta acercarse a issei pero-NO TE ACERQUES !..-el castallo le grita, poco a poco la carmesí forcé ultímate se empieza a disipar hasta que el castallo solo tenia su uniforme y el bosted gear

Ddraig: issei!

Issei: mierda..ah…ahh..asi que este es mi limite(maldición la crimson forcé gasta más energía de la que espere..maldición…tendré que corregir eso-penso)

Izuki: que mal…issei…quería divertirme contigo

Issei. Es una lástima de verdad…anhelaba el hecho de destrozarte a golpes…con mis propias manos

Izuki: si pero eso no pasara…MUERE

Izuki se dirigía hacia donde estaba issei el castallo al estar en su límite no opuso ninguna resistencia y estaba listo para recibir el golpe de izuki,pero justo cuando izuki iba agolpear a issei este recibió un golpe y lo mando a volar después una enorme oleada de poder cayo en su dirección pero izuki logro esquivarlo, lo único que issei vio fue una impecable armadura blanca y la silueta de una niña con ropa negra

Issei: VALI !...OPHIS…ugh

Vali: houdo issei…eh venido a ayudar

Ophis: issei te encuentras bien ?

Issei: si..Gracias

Vali: hyoudo issei..

Issei: solo dime issei

Vali: está bien…issei…veo que has desarrollado un nuevo poder

Issei: si así es

Vali: me muero de ganas de enfrentarte ahora que eres más fuerte…pero…primero que tal si nos encargamos de este hombre

Ophis: lastimaste a mi amigo issei…NO ESPERES PIEDAD

Issei se pone de pie y hace una pose de pelea

Issei: prepárate IZUKI..BOST !

Vali: YO AQUEL QUE DESP..

Izuki: ESPEREN !

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que izuki les había gritado

Issei: ahora que

Izuki: talvez lo parezca pero no soy estúpido

Vali ,issei y ophis : EH.. ?

Izuki: por mas fuerte que sea…yo se..que no sobreviviré a una pelea contra los 2 dragones celestiales y la diosa dragona del infinito

Issei: buen punto

Izuki: y mucho menos ahora que ambos dragones….tienen algo nuevo

Issei: EH….QUE VALI TU TAMBIEN

Vali: si..

Izuki: si me disculpan…nos volveremos a ver

Issei: la próxima…..solo saldrá uno de nosotros

Izuki: me parece bien

Izuki hace un círculo mágico y desaparece, vali sale de su estado balance breaker y se acerca a issei junto con ophis

Ddraig: oye blanco

Albion: que pasa rojo

Ddraig: parece que nuestros usuarios…son un poco peculiares

Albion: y que lo digas

Ddraig:bueno..Esperare el momento de nuestra próxima batalla…blanco

Albion: yo igual…rojo

Issei: oye vali..

Vali : que pasa issei

Issei: de verdad que quería pelear contigo en este momento pero..

Vali: pero ?

Issei: estoy en mi limite

Issei cae al suelo y ophis junto a todas los chicos del club vienen a ayudarlo-vaya, vaya issei….esperare nuestra pelea…por eso….no mueras-vali saca sus alas y sale volando

Ophis: que paso….porque no ayudaron issei

Rias: es que el no quiso

Akeno: asia chan rápido cura a issei kun

Asia: si ya voy issei san

Xenovia: issei…de verdad nos perdonara

Rossweisse: el me dijo…algo

Todos miraron a rossweisse como si hubieran encontrado algo súper raro

Koneko: que te dijo sempai..

Akeno: dínoslo….rossweissei(con una cara de miedo)

Rossweisse: e…esta….b..bien

Rias: que fue lo que te dijo issei ?

Rossweisse: el dijo…..que nos los perdonaría porque….el aun…"tiene miedo"

Todos: EHH !

Rias: como que miedo…

Akeno: si explícate

Rossweisse: el dijo que tiene miedo…de que vuelva a pasar…por que

Koneko: por que ?

Rossweisse: solo es lo que creo..pero creo que…lo que le causo mayor dolor a issei…no fue el echo de lastimarlo hasta casi matarlo…sino que "ustedes "lo traicionaron

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Este capitulo lo quería subir al lo mas rápido posible, se preguntaran "por qué?"la razón es simple, soy otaku y comprendo mejor que nadie que se siente tener que esperar el siguiente capítulo créanme lo entiendo

BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	13. Nueva compañera

CAPITULO 13 NUEVA COMPAÑERA

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Issei estaba en el campo de entrenamiento(N/a: rias al final de la 2da temporada menciona que le pedirá a sirzechs una remodelación para la casa de issei, este campo de entrenamiento viene incluido)practicando con su nueva habilidad

Issei: oye ddraig

Ddraig: que pasa issei

Issei: la crimson forcé ultimate..

Ddraig: veo que la has bautizado..

Issei: si ,te gusta ?

Ddraig: si..

Issei: sobre ella…tengo una duda

Ddraig: que pasa issei

Issei: me di cuenta de esto…pero gasta demaciada energía

Ddraig: si…lo note…pero no es de sorprenderse verdad

Issei: a que te refieres

Ddraig: una forma incluso mas fuerte que la ímpetu imparable….a cambio de un gran poder…no seria raro que hubiera un gran sacrificio

Issei: sacrificio ?

Ddraig: si…eres afortunado..esta nueva habilida solo gasta un enorme cantidad de energía…fácilmente pudo haberte consumido

Issei:si es asi…estoy feliz

Ddraig: bueno issei..si es todo boy a descansar

Issei: eh …descansar

Ddraig: aunque no lo creas…la crimson forcé me cansa también….solo es cosa de acostumbrarse a ella

Issei: esta bien nos vemos ddraig..

Ddraig: s…si adi…os.,….zzzzzzz

Issei: ah..se durmió..bueno descansare también

Issei disipa el modo crimson forcé y se prepara para salir de la sala de entrenamiento, cuando el castallo esta apunto de abrir la puerta esta se abre-ISSEI KUN !-kiba abre la puerta y se sorprende de ver a issei,el castallo solo lo mira con la misma cara de siempre y los mismos ojos

Issei: que quieres ?

Kiba: no…nada

Issei: bueno….me boy

Issei camina hacia la puerta pero justo antes de salir de la habitación, kiba sujeta la camisa de issei,el castallo sorprendido solo voltea-Que pasa..?-kiba estaba temblando y mirando el suelo, el castallo quito la mano de kiba-ESPERA..ISSEI KUN-kiba le dice al castallo,pero este sin ninguna reacción

Issei: entonces de verdad hay algo… ?

Kiba: issei kun..que tal..una sesión de entrenamiento…como en los viejos tiempos

Issei: viejos tiempos eh…me temo que no será posible

Kiba: eh..po..por que ?

Issei: porque si practico contigo (mira a kiba con una mirada de asesino) te mataría!

Kiba: issei kun..

Issei: bueno…nos vemos..kiba

Issei sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia la cocina por una botella de agua, cuando llega a la sala mira a rias,akeno,rossweissei y koneko chan sentadas en el sillón y a asia en la cocina, el castallo sin tomarles importancia sigue su camino hasta el refrigerador, lo abre y toma una botella de agua, el castallo cierra la puerta del refrigerado y cuando mira el sillón las chicas lo estaban mirando con unos ojos de lastima, el castallo solo termina de beber el agua y camina hacia su cuarto, las chicas seguían mirando a issei con los mismos ojos, entonces cuando el castallo llego a la escaleras-DEJEN DE MIRARME ASI…..!-el castallo grito y salió corriendo asia su cuarto

Rias: fuimos muy obvia verdad ?

Akeno: arara…asi parece

Rossweisse: es que no pude contenerme…pobre issei

Koneko: sempai…esta solo

Asia: issei san..

Yun: por supuesto que si

Rias: ahh…yun de donde saliste

Akeno: yun chan…deberías avisar si estabas aquí

Yun: oh..perdón por eso pero..

Koneko: sempai..

Yun: voy a ver como esta issei..

Rias: si…si pasa algo dínoslo pr favor

Yun: cuenta con ello

Yun sube las escaleras y camina hasta la habitación de issei,pero justo cuando yun iba abrir la puerta del cuarto de issei se oyó un ruido fuerte dentro del cuarto de issei,yun abre rápido la puerta y mira a issei siendo sujetado por una mujer

Issei: yu..yun ..huye..

Mujer misteriosa: ohh..eres tu

Yun: ahhh…no te preocupes issei

Issei: eh..por que

Yun: ella es….. mi… hermana

Issei: ehhh TU HERMANA!

Rena: asi es soy kirisaki rena…un gusto hyoudo issei(una chica como de unos 19 años de la misma altura que issei, cabello color café y que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, tenia la cara parecida a akeno y los ojos de color rubí, y tenia unos PECHOS enormes como del tamaño de rias)

Issei: eh..

Yun: por ahora rena…que estabas haciendo con issei

Rena: arara lo llamas por su nombre..

Yun: eso no te incumbe…responde

Rena: bueno..el echo de que el sekiryuutei se volvió un demonio independiente llego ami

Yun:eso significa..

Rena: asi es…desde ahora seré una de las sirvientas del sekiryuutei

Issei: espera un momento…yo no tengo evil pieces aun..es mas no creo que vaya a tener

Rena: y cual es el problema

Issei: eh ¡?

Rena: dije que sería tu sirvienta…no quiero ser tu sierva…aunque si se presenta la ocasión aceptaría

Issei: espera…estoy confundido en este momento

Yun: lo que ella trata de decir es…

Rena: que yo seré tu esposa

Issei: ves por que no diste eso desde el princi…..ESPERA MI ESPOSA !?

Rena: asi es..

Yun: siempre tan directa rena

Issei: por que ?

Rena: arara…siento que te estas menospreciando

Issei: menospreciándome

Rena: asi es…eh escuchado acerca de todos tus logros…vencer al dios del mal loki…sobrevivir a una pela con el poseedor de la true longinus(N/a:de las 13 longinus es la más fuerte, es la lanza que utilizaron para matar a dios)….vencer a sairorg(N/a: es el primo de rias, antes de que issei lo venciera el demonio joven mas fuerte)

Issei: creo que estas exagerando..

Rena: no es cierto…por eso yo

Isse: tu …?

Rena: me casare contigo

Issei: y sigues con eso..

Rena: por supuesto

Yun: rena debería tener mas cuidado con lo que dices..

Rena: arara porque lo dices yun chan

Yun abraza a issei poniendo la cara de issei en los pechos de yun

Yun: issei es mío…y yo soy suya..no dejare que lo tengas

Rena:arara…..eso lo veremos

Yun: pero rena…que paso con tu amo

El ambiente en la habitación cambio de forma muy repentina y rena tenía una cara triste igual ala de issei

Rena: el…murió

Yun: como que murió…!?

Rena:si..yo no pude hacer nada…solo pude observar como aquel bastardo lo masacraba a golpes

Issei: bastardo?

Rena: si..un maldito llamado "izuki"…mi amo era especial…así lo describió el…pero al final el solo lo mato

Issei: Ohhh….ya veo…rena

Rena: si..

Issei: eres bienvenida

Rena: eh…

Issei: si..al igual que tu…yo quiero eliminar a ese maldito

Rena: ISSEI !(Abraza a issei)

Yun: espera rena..no lo abrases…

Issei:esta bien…desde ahora seremos compañeros…rena

Rena: siii !

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Chicos les tengo buenas y malas noticias

Buenas: ya que somos 3 adolescentes en mi casa y solo es 1 computadora casi no tenía tiempo, pero ahora hay otra computadora así que tendré mas tiempo para escribir…YEI !

MALA: es que me estoy sintiendo muy mal….me estoy enfermando….y pues la verdad unos problemas personales me están molestando

Pero no se preocupen eso no influenciara mi trabajo como escritor (espero)

BUENO ES TODO

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	14. Alianza

**CAPITULO 14 Alianza**

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Después de que el malentendido con la hermana de yun se aclarara issei,yun y rena se sentaron a conversar acerca de diversas cosas

Issei. Por cierto rena…que eres ?

Rena: a que te refieres..soy un demonio

Issei: si eso lo se pero..

Yun:ella es una licántropo

Issei:li…lican…licántropo ¡?

Rena: asi es !

Issei: eso no me lo esperaba pero…

Rana: que pasa issei?

Issei: yun…tu que eres ?

Yun: no lo se…..nuestro padre era un demonio…pero mi madre…era un ángel

Issei: eso significa…que tu padre tuvo una aventura

Yun:no lose…creo que eso paso cuando la madre de rena murió

Issei: ohh …..ya veo….

Rena: bueno dejando eso de lado…que dices issei..Quieres una ronda

Yun: ronda ?

Issei: a que te refieres con ronda ?

Rena: de entrenamiento….vamos a pelear…quiero probar el poder de mi nuevo amo

Issei: bueno si tu lo dices

Issei se lleva a rena y a yun ala habitación de entrenamiento-arara…yun chan por que nos sigues-yun solo se sorprende-no te dejare a solas con issei-yun y rena se miran una a la otra con rabia,cuando llegan ala habitación issei se pone de un lado del campo

Issei: bueno rena…yun…atáquenme

Yun: eh..yo también

Issei: por supuesto quiero conocer tu fuerza

Rena: solo te dire que no me contendré!

Issei: vamos…VEN !

Rena: aquí voy…..ahhhhh !

Rena comienza a transformarse, en las manos las uñas se vuelven mas largas y filosas, en la cabeza aparecen unas orejas puntiagudas, el pelo le cambia de color ahora era negro, los colmillos le crecen y los ojos se le ponen color negro-aquí voy…issei-rena corre directamente hacia issei sin ninguna finta y lo golpea en la cara muy fuerte, el castallo no muestra ningún signo de daño y levanta la mano,rena al percatarse de que issei se movió retrocede inmediatamente, el castallo se toca donde rena lo golpeo-vaya…eso dolió rena…..ya me puedo poner serio ?-rena se sorprende y comienza a apretar los puños-CUANDO QUIERAS!-rena le grita a issei el castallo solo sonríe-Balance Braker!-la armadura de issei aparece-aquí voy rena-el castallo se impulsa con los propulsores de su espalda directamente hacia rena,rena no se mueve y lo toma de frente,rena toma a issei por las manos y comienzan a forcejear-No te olvides de mi !-de un lado llega yun y golopea al castallo en la cabeza y lo manda a volar-eso te pasa por olvidarte de mi bueno…que dices si comenzamos issei-en la espalda de yun aparecen 5 alas de ángel y 5 de demonio y el cabello le cambia de color a blanco, en ambas manos aparecen guantes plateados-VAMOS EN SERIO…ISSEI !-el castallo se pone de pie el casco de su armadura estaba roto y se podía observar la cara de issei que estaba sangrando por la boca-veo que están entusiasmadas…VENGAN LAS DOS !-rena y yun corren hacia issei una por cada lado,el castallo solo estaba parado en donde mismo sin hacer nada,yun y rena atacan por cada lado dando un gran golpe ala cara de issei,pero el castallo detiene ambos puños con sus manos,el castallo toma a rena y yun por la camisa y las arroja,yun y rena se ponen de pie muy rápido pero se sorprenden al ver que issei salió del modo balance breaker

Issei: asi esta bien..lo dejaremos por hoy

Rena: estoy de acuerdo..(Saliendo del modo loba)

Yun:pienso lo mismo(volviendo ala normalidad)

Issei: uff..eso si que fue difícil

Rena: ahora conozco tu poder issei…estoy feliz de que seas mi amo

Yun: woau..issei de verdad que eres fuerte

Issei: de verdad?...supongo que es por el entrenamiento de ossan

Rena: estoy muy cansada..

Yun: yo igual

Issei: si gustan ambas pueden subir por algo de beber

Yun: y tu que issei

Issei: yo me quedare aquí…parece que tenemos visitas…sal ya

La puerta de la habitación se abre y se observa a un hombre con el cabello plateado

Vali: digno de mi rival….notaste mi presencia

Issei: como no darme cuenta…rena ,yun podrían dejarnos solos

Yun: si..pero ten cuidado

Rena: VAN A PELEAR…..SI ES VERDAD QUIERO VERLO (con los ojos brillosos)

Issei: no vamos a pelear…verdad?

Vali: me encantaría…..pero esa no es la razón de mi visita

Issei: lo ven

Yun: bueno issei nos vemos…

Rena: nos vemos después..issei !

Rena y yun salen de la habitación, dejando a vali y a issei solos en el campo de entrenamiento

Vali:seguro ?...no quieres pelear un poco(empujando su puño hacia enfrente con entusiasmo)

Issei: perdón vali…pero estoy cansado….otro dia con mas calma

Vali: es un echo !

Issei: vienes solo?

Vali: no, me acompaña kuroka(N/a:es la hermana de koneko,tiene el cabello color negro, ojos negros y al igual que koneko es una nekomata ,mujer gato, por cierto tiene unos pechos del tamaño de akeno uiiiii)

Issei: esta bien (no se porque, pero…. tengo un mal presentimiento)

EN LA SALA

Rena: uff..si que fue cansado..practicar con issei

Yun. Si ya lose

Cuando rena y yun se dirigían hacia el refrigerador miraron el el sillon a kuroka y koneko sentadas, kuroka y koneko se pusieron de pie muy rápidamente y con una mirada asesina miraban a rena

Kuroka: QUE ESTA HACIENDO UNA LICANTROPO AQUI !?(como un gato cuando mira un perro)

Koneko: N…NO LO SE PERO…la conoces yun ?

Yun: si ella es …mi hermana…se llama rena

Koneko: QUE !?

Rena: mas importante aun…que están haciendo este par de nekomatas aquí (casi ladrándoles)

Koneko: y…yo vivo aquí !

Kuroka:yo estoy aquí acompañando a vali

Koneko: tu qué haces aqui?

Rena: soy la nueva sirvienta de issei

Koneko: de sempai!?

Kuroka: es mentira shirone(es el apodo que kuroka le puso a koneko)no le creas

Rena: ahhh….quieres que le peguntemos a issei gatita

Kuroka: vamos..perra

Yun: cálmense por favor (nerviosa)

Koneko: nee chan espera

Kuroka: vamos entonces

Rena: me parece bien

Rena y kuroka empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación donde se encontraba issei con koneko y yun siguiéndolas, cuando llegarona ala habitación y abrieron la puerta miraron a issei y a vali en el campo,todas se sorprendieron-VAN PELEAR !?-kuroka entro en pánico

Vali: no te preocupes kuroka..

Issei: si..no vamos a pelear

Koneko: de verdad?

Issei solo ignoro a koneko y voltio a mirar a vali

Issei: entonces aquí voy..draig

Ddraig: que pasa issei.. ?

Issei: cuento contigo!

Ddraig: si ,esta bien

Issei: aquí voy….**.CRIMSON FORCE ULTIMATE!**

Issei comienza a expulsar su aura de forma muy brusca y causa un gran temblor, la armadura poco a poco empieza a materializarse-AHHHHHH!-el aura se vuelve aun mas agresivo y causa una onda expansiva, el castallo entro en modo crimson forcé y el aura de issei se comenzó a expulsar de forma mas calmada

Issei: uff…bueno vali..Listo

Vali:vaya….me haces muy feliz issei….de verdad que en este modo eres muy poderoso

Issei: bueno vali…lo que acordamos

Vali: si esta bien…..Albión

Albion: que pasa vali

Vali: vamos a mostrarle nuestro nuevo poder a hyoudo issei

Albion: estas seguro vali ?

Vali: claro…eso no me perjudicara..Aparte el me mostro su poder…creo que es lo justo

Albion: bueno…vamos vali !

Vali: si!...AHHHHHHH!

Vali comienza a emanar una aura color blanco puro y brillante, la armadura de vali no cambiaba mucho, el casco de su cabeza mostraba su cara, sus ojos cambiaron de color a un azul claro como el cielo, en la espalda las alas de vali crecieron u poco le creció una cola y en la cabeza le habían crecido unos cuernos dorados al igual que issei,el cabello de vali de color plateado se volvió blanco-AHHHHHH !-el aura de vali se comenzó a agitar y a crear un cráter pequeño dado a que vali estaba conteniendo el poder, el aura de vali poco a poco se tranquilizo-está listo..isei-vali miraba a issei e issei lo miraba a el

Issei: ehhh…así que esta es….la nueva forma de vali...como se llama ?

Ddraig: muy impresionante debo decirlo

Vali: aun no le pongo nombre pero...tu nueva forma..también es buena issei

Albion: si debo admitirlo…rojo tu portador tiene algo bueno

Ddraig: si lose…nuestros portadores actuales son extraños

Albion: jajajaja… y que lo digas

Issei :saben que podemos..

Vali: escucharlos!

Albion y ddraig: EH!...perdón

Vali: dejando eso de lado…issei

issei: que pasa vali

vali: issei…has intentado utilizar la bosted gear en este estado.. ?

issei: ahora que lo mencionas…no nunca se me paso por la menté

vali: porque no lo intentas

issei: SI !...BOST!

el aura de issei se salió de control y comenzó a expulsarse muy fuertemente, hasta que-tenemos una sobre carga-ddraig le dijo al castllo el cual no se podía mover debido a la sobre carga-VALI…intenta reducir mi poder con tu dividing gear-vali asintió con la cabeza-DIVIDE-el aura de issei se redujo pero en cambio el aura de vali aumento-VALI…tenemos una sobrecarga-Albión le dijo a vali-lo que faltaba-vali suspiro y miro el piso

issei: ahora que…

vali: no se tu…yo hare lo de siempre

vali comienza a expulsar la energía que le sobra por las alas

issei: e…eso es trampa

vali: has algo también issei

issei: que hago…ohh yase

issei inhala una gran cantidad de aire-TRANSFER-transfiere su poder sobrante a sus pulmones convirtiendo el aire en fuego, el castallo abre la boca y sale una gran cantidad de fuego, después de unos minutos ambos dragones celestiales recobraron la movilidad

issei: uff….eso fue agotador

vali:si…yalo se…pero

issei: pero….?

Vali: después de todo, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad…issei….PELEA CONMIGO!

Issei: yo también pienso lo mismo…VALI PELEEMOS!

Vali: aquí voy…ISSEI!

Issei: no me contendré…. VALI!

Issei y vali comienza a correr hacia ellos a gran velocidad pero justo antes de colisionar kuroka y rena los golpean

Issei: rena que te pasa ?

Vali: lo mismo pregunto kuroka?

Rena y kuroka: SERAN IDIOTAS!

Vali e issei: EHH!?

Rena: que acaso no saben dónde nos encontramos…

Kuroka: la residencia hyoudo no soportara una pelea de los 2 dragones celestiales

Issei y vali: p…pe…pero..

Rena y kuroka: NADA DE PEROS!

Kuroka y rena sentaron a issei y vali y comenzaron a regañarlos

Koneko: una vez que mi hermana empieza…nada la detendrá

Yun: si…con mi hermana es lo mismo

Vali: espera kuroka…tengo que decirle esto a issei

Issei: que pasa vali

Vali: hemos encontrado la ubicación de izuki…planeamos atacarlo

Issei: YA !?

Vali: no…la operación fue planeada para dentro de un mes…quiero saber si estas interesado en participar

Issei mira rena y contesta con vos fuerte

Issei: POR SUPUESTO!

Vali: dado que eres un demonio independiente ahora…no habrá ningún problema

Issei: está bien…lo haremos igual que con loki

Vali: si…..en 1 mes…por segunda ocasión

Issei y vali:** LOS 2 DRAGONES CELESTIALES UNIRAN FUERZAS!**

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Chicos el tiempo extra que me da la 2da computadora en casa sirve de mucho y no se preocupen mis problemas personales ya se han resuelto y estoy muy inspirado

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	15. Sospecha

CAPITULO 15 **Sospecha**

RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Issei: que te pasa yun…te noto un poco rara?

Yun: es solo que….me preocupo

Issei acaricia la cabeza de yun

Issei: no te preocupes…estare bien

Yun: si tu lo dices,te creo issei

Issei: por otro lado…rena

Rena:que pasa issei

Issei: tú qué opinas?

Rena: no importa la decisión que tomes, yo te seguiré hasta el final

Issei: de verdad es eso ?(mira a rena con una mirada traviesa)

Rena: bueno en su mayoría si….pero también….(pone unos ojos llenos de furia)quiero destrozar al bastardo de izuki con mis propias manos

Issei: ohhh…me gusta esa determinación tuya

Rena: por cierto issei…

Issei: que pasa ?

Rena: QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ!?

Rena señala a kuroka que estaba sentada en el regazo del castallo

Kuroka: nya….que mas haría aquí…estoy con issei

Rena: alejate de issei gatita

Yun: kuroka….que estas haciendo?(con una mirada parecida ala de yuno)

Kuroka: ahh…nada..perdon(bajándose del regazo de issei)

Rena: issei que esta haciendo ella aquí

Kuroka: eso no te incumbe PERRA !

Rena: como me llamaste ¡?

Kuroka: que no escuchaste ?

Rena: repítelo en mi cara GATITA

Issei: ya ,ya…cálmense las dos

Rena: issei que hace ella aquí ?

Issei: ahhh..bueno

FLASH BACK

Vali: oye issei…puedo pedirte un favor

Issei: que sucede vali

Vali:kuroka…puede quedarse contigo hasta el dia de la operación

Issei: umm…por que

Vali: es que…ella ….

Issei: si ?

Vali: esta en periodo de apareamiento

Issei: de verdad ?...pero por que quieres que se quede conmigo

Vali: pues….ellla no para de molestarme….dice que quiere un hijo poderoso..

Issei: y por que no se lo das

Vali: no puedo hacer eso…soy un descendiente del anterior maou no puedo rebajarme

Issei: esta bien(este chico de verdad que es orgulloso-penso)

Vali: entonces issei ,lo haras

Issei: bueno… yo no tengo ningún problema

Vali: bueno entonces te la encargo

Issei: si..cuenta con ello(tengo un mal presentimiento-penso)

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Issei: pues es complicado

Kuroka: por cierto issei…(acercando su cara a issei)

Issei: qu…que pasa…kuroka ¡?

Kuroka: que dices…quieres divertirte un poco nya

Issei: yo…. por ahora paso

Kuroka: que aburrido issei….no pasa nada nya(apunto de besar a issei)

Issei: wuaaaa….alejate

Issei empuja a kuroka tocándole los pechos-NYA-kuroka hace un gemido,y yun y rena empiezan a emanar un aura aseasina mirando a issei

Issei: es lo que parece..

Kuroka: nya…issei aquí no,están estas 2 entrometidas

Yun agarra a issei y lo abrazo contra sus pechos-EL ES MIO…NO TE DEJARE TENERLO!-el castallo estaba forcejeando pero yun no tenia intencionde dejarlo ir

Issei:y..yun….s..sue…suelta….sueltame

Kuroka: parece ser que tanto yo como shirone tenemos otra rival

Yun: no te dejare tenerlo…asi seas una subordinada del hakuryuuko...

Rena: eso es yun…..espera eso me perjudica

Yun: issei mejor vámonos…

Yun quito a issei de sus pechos y el castallo tomo una gran cantidad de aire y siguió siendo arrastrado por yun,kuroka y rena quedaron solas en la habitación

Rena: um…..y por que quieres…estar con issei

Kuroka: nya…..issei es especial…tiene genes del hakuryuuko y el sekiryuutei

Rena: si lose…tanto yo como tu queremos a issei por la misma razón….un hijo poderoso

Kuroka: sii….pero

Rena: pero…

Kuroka: issei no solo es especial por eso…digo el es un chico muy amable….antes el me ha salvado ami y ami hermana…..e incluso me dejo quedarme en su casa sin ninguna razón en especial(sonrojada)

Rena:ohh….asi que te gusta

Kuroka: si….NYA

Rena: ya veo….

Kuroka: nos vemos después…PERRA

Rena: a quien llamas perra GATITA

Kuroka: adiós

Kuroka sale de la habitación dejando sola a rena,rena se sienta y mirando el piso-de verdad….issei será tan bueno ?-rena no podía creer que issei fuera tan bueno

EN LA HABITACION DE ISSEI

Yun: por dios issei…..no hagas esas cosas

Issei: perdón yun…no lo hice apropósito

Yun: pero lo hiiste

Issei: de verdad lo siento

Yun: issei ven aquí…quieres que te perdone…

Issei: si…pero…

Yun: tu solo ven

Issei: esta bien

Issei camina hacia yun y se para frente a ella

Yun: cierra los ojos issei

Issei: pero por que ?

Yun: solo hazlo

Issei: pe..

Yun: por favor(con una cara tierna)

Issei: esta bien

Yun:issei puedo confiar en ti verdad

Issei: por supuesto es como dijiste…soy tuyo y tu eres mía verdad(sonrojado)

Yun: si….issei yo…

Issei: que pasa

Yun: TE AMO…..

El castallo rápidamente abri los ojos y vio a yun acercarse a el, el castallo no pudo moverse y dejo a yun acercarse,yun le dio un apasionado beso a issei durate un minuto hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

Yun: issei….solo quería que lo supieras

Issei: yun…yo también

Justo cuando el castallo hiba a hablar la puerta se habrio-OLA QUE HACEN..NYA-kuroka abrió la puerta y vio como issei y yun la miraban con ojos de desprecio

Kuroka: perdón por interrumpir

Yun: no no hay problema…issei

Issei: que pasa yun

Yun: no quiero una respueta inmediata…solo quería que lo supieras

Issei: yun..

Kuroka: que pasa…de que me perdi.. ?

Issei: no de nada

Kuroka: como sea…issei donde están todos…y shirone

Issei: ohh eso…..es verdad tengo que hablar con ustedes..yun podrías llamar a rena

Yun: si

Después de que yun fuera a buscar y traer a rena al cuarto de issei,el castallo sentó alas 3 chicas en la cama

Issei: esto solo quedara entre nosotros…kuroka especialmente necesito que tu no le digas nada atu hermana

Kuroka: esta bien…pero que pasa

Issei: lo estaba pensando desde el incidente…con saiko

Yun:que pasa issei

Issei:es solo que sirzechs…estaba muy ala ofensiva

Rena: que quieres decir ?

Issei: lo que quiero decir….es que creo que tiene algo contra mi

Yun: por que lo dices issei ?

Issei: es que…a sirzechs…nunca antes le había importado que yo no fuera del grupo gremory…..es mas el me pidió ayuda en uno de uno casos

Kuroka: pero eso….es verdad es raro

Issei: especialmente me preocupan sus palabras…. "solo eres un demonio solitario que se ha metido en asuntos de la familia gremory" que habrá querido decir..

Yun: issei creo que estas dando muchas vuelta con este asunto

Issei: si pero…quiero que estén atentas todas ustedes…rena se que no estoy en posición de obligarte ni nada

Rena: issei…eres mi amo…si quieres que haga algo solo dilo

Issei: rena…..quiero que cuides a tu hermana y a kuroka

Kuroka: yo puedo cuidarme sola

Issei: si pero….en este momento me temo que sirzechs quiera hacer algo..

Yun: issei

Issei: rena te lo encargo

Rena: por que ?

Issei: yo se que no te llevas bien con kuroka…pero…ella es una muy querida amiga mía…si en algún momento no estoy cerca…solo te pido resistas hasta que llegue

Rena: esta bien…si tu lo dices…lo hare con gusto

Issei: de verdad te lo agradezco

Rena: no es nada

Issei: por otro lado…el grupo gremory fue convocado a una reunión o algo asi...eso es lo que decía la nota

Yun: nota ?

Issei: si había una nota en la mesa en la mañana que desperté

Yun: ya veo..

Issei: solo les pido tengan cuidado..no quiero que les pase nada…..pueden prometerlo

Yun: por su puesto

Kuroka: nya…claro

Rena: cuenta con ello issei(de verdad que es muy amable-pensó)

Issei: también quiero entrenar con ustedes…

Yun: claro..

Rena:por su puesto

Kuroka: entrenar?

Issei: si….tenemos un mes antes de la operación…..tenemos que ser más fuertes…no sabemos con que peligros nos toparemos allá

Rena: sii..

Issei: no le mencionen nada sobre la operación a los chicos…entendido?

Todas: SI !

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Este capítulo lo hice asi ya que en las novelas ligeras todas las integrantes del harem de issei…han tenido una escena romántica con el castallo y me dije ami mismo…por qué no

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP


	16. Rena

CAPITULO 16** Rena**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Issei se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa mirando la televisión, cuando escucho que la puerta de su casa se había abierto, eran los chicos del club

Rias: vaya esa reunión se alargo mas de lo esperado

Akeno: tienes razón

Xenovia: esas reuniones son muy aburridas

Asia: que horas son

Rossweisse: son como las 12:30 de la tarde

Koneko: sempai !

Todos los chicos miraron al castallo el cual se encontraba en el sillón mirándolos con los mismos ojos de siempre

Rias: ya volvimos

Issei: ….

El castallo se levanto del sillón y camino hacia las escaleras-Bienvenidos-dijo el castallo en un tono muy bajo y los chicos del club no pudieron escucharlo, el castallo siguió su camino y entro a su habitación

Kuroka: shirone !

Koneko: nee chan que haces aquí

Kuroka: nada especial…solo de visita

Koneko: como que de visita

Kuroka: si, estar en el grupo de vali es muy aburrido

Rias: bueno si es eso…no le veo el problema

Yun: vaya chicas ya llegaron

Akeno: si ya volví…

Akeno no pudo terminar la frase por que yun estaba toda sudorosa y con la ropa rasgado por todos lados

Akeno: que te paso yun chan

Rena: yun espérame

Rena venia detrás de yun en el mismo estado, la ropa rasgada y toda sudorosa

Akeno: que paso ?

Yun: ahh..Esto es que estábamos entrenando con issei

Akeno: con issei kun ¡?

Rias: quien es ella?

Yun: ella es mi hermana kirisaki rena

Rena: un gusto rias gremory

Akeno: y que hace ella aquí

Yun: bueno..

Rena: soy la nueva sierva de issei

Rias: DE ISSEI !...de verdad

Rena: si

Rias: no puede ser

Yun: bueno aun no es oficial ni nada pero..

Rena: issei será mi esposo

Todas: QUE !?

Rena: justo como sospeche….todas lo aman verdad?

Rias: si

Akeno:arara..por supuesto que si

Xenovia: por su puesto

Asia: yo quiero mucho a issei san

Rossweisse: no es que lo quiera…es solo que soy mayor y lo cuido (tsundere modo)

Koneko:amo mucho a sempai

Yun: rena… deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices(cara yandere)

Rena: si,si…pero bueno si todas ustedes aman a issei por que él les es indiferente

Rias: bueno es que…..es una historia un poco larga..tienes tiempo ?

Rena: claro

Rias y los demás llevaron a rena al sillón, con una cara seria le contaron como izuki las había engañado y sobre todo lo que le hicieron a issei,rena abrió mucho los ojos y con un aura de furia-N…NO PUEDE SER…-rena se puso de pie y camino hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo

Rena: SI USTEDES SE ACERCAN A ISSEI…LAS MATARE

Rias: nosotros…no lo hicimos apropósito

Rena: pobre issei…no tenia idea de todo lo que estaba sufriendo

Akeno: pero no es nuestr…

Rena: incluso si no lo es….fue muy cruel..no se acerquen a issei

Rias: que pasa con esa actitud sobre protectora..

Rena: soy un licántropo….como sirvienta de issei es mi deber cuidarlo de todo daño…incluso el psicológico

Akeno: licántropo….pero esa raza…

Rena: como sea..no se le vuelvan a acercar a issei

Rena sube las escaleras, dejando alas chicas del club muy desconcertadas

Rias: licántropo…pero esa raza

Kuroka: así es…es muy raro encontrar un licántropo hoy en dia…es decir…..estan extintos

Yun: a que te refieres…

Akeno: no existe mucha información acerca de los licántropos pero…

Yun: que pasa

Akeno: la raza de los licántropos…para que ellos tomen su verdadera forma es necesario que ellos lleven a cabo un ritual con su amo…pero a cambio de todo su poder..en la mayoría de los casos el amo del licántropo no sobrevive

Yun: pero eso…como llevo ala raza de los licántropos ala extinción?

Akeno: la raza de los licántropos..si lo piensas bien uno podría llegar ala conclusión de que son como perros…pero es completamente diferente

Yun: a que te refieres?

Akeno: los licántropos son la raza con los sentimientos mas puros del mundo…ellos no hacen el ritual con cualquiera…lo que nos lleva ala razón de su extinción

Yun: no querrás decir…?

Akeno: exactamente…la razón de su extinción…es que en el momento en que su amo muere…ellos mismos se suicidan….por la culpa que sienten

Yun: p..pero..mi hermana ya había tenido un amo antes de issei

Akeno: tal vez ella aun no había echo el ritual..lo que significa que su anterior amo no era el adecuado

Yun: pero si ella hace el ritual con issei

Akeno: lo mas seguro es que ambos mueran

Yun: no puede ser !

EN LA HABITACION DE ISSEI

Issei se encontraba en su cama sentado hasta que la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta muy rápido, el castallo se sorprendió al ver a rena en la puerta del cuarto con una mirada triste,rena camino hacia issei y lo abraza contra sus pechos

Issei: o..oye rena que te pasa..

Rena: pobre issei….tuviste que pasar por todo eso

Issei: ohh…es eso….. no te preocupes estoy bien…(sonriéndole a rena)

Rena: no, no estas bien…no necesitas forzar tu sonrisa cuando estoy cerca si quieres reír y sonreír hazlo después de que haigas sacado todos tus sentimientos

Issei: rena….yo(llorando)…no puedo creer que ellos me hicieron eso..

Rena: ya…ya….sácalo todo…

Issei: POR QUE ¡?

Después de que issei llorara en el hombro de rena durante unos segundos, el castallo se separo de rena

Issei: rena..de verdad te lo agradezco..

Rana: eres mi amo…no es necesario

Issei: rena…quiero que sepas que yo me encariño muy rápido y tu…

Rena: yo ?

Issei: tu me gustas

Rena: qu…que…pe…pero q..que dices..issei(sonrojada)

Issei: perdón si te sorprendí pero normalmente soy muy directo…perdón si dije algo raro

Rena: no no importa

Issei: rena…quiero que te vuelvas mas fuerte junto conmigo…tanto por ti..Como por yun…y por mi

Rena: cuenta con ello issei

Issei: gracias de verdad (sonriendo)

Rena: de verdad es mejor cuando estas feliz

Issei: eh ?

Rena: no…nada

Issei: si tu lo dices…bueno y kuroka y yun

Rena: están con esos bastardos del club..

Issei: les han mencionado acerca de la operación..

Rena: no

Issei: bueno esta bien…por cierto rena…como era tu anterior amo

Rena: mi antiguo amo?

Issei: no no importa si no me lo quieres decir no importa

Rena: no, esta bien

Issei: rena..

Rena: mi antiguo amo…de echo era muy parecido ati….el era muy amable y me trataba muy bien…yo lo admiraba mucho…como a un hermano mayor(N/a: rena no quería a su antiguo amo, lo mando ala frienzone por asi decirlo,LOL)…pero…todo eso acabo cuando…ese bastardo llego

Issei: rena…está bien…no sigas

Rena: issei..

Issei: no te preocupes…me encargare de que ese bastardo pague por todo lo que nos hizo ati y ami..

Rena:esta bien issei…creo en ti

Issei: gracias rena….

Rena: como sea…de verdad no puedo llevarme bien con kuroka..

Issei: que acaso sus razas tienen algún conflicto o algo?

Rena:no…pero es solo que simplemente me saca de quicio..

Issei: ya veo(de verdad perecen como perros y gatos-pensó)

Rena: issei…si algo pasa en la operación…quiero que sepas que yo daría mi vida por ti

Issei: no te preocupes rena…..estaré bien…YO HYOUDO ISSEI en este momento te juro a ti kirisaki rena que no moriré en la operación

Rena: mas te vale cumplir tu promesa…..si la cumples te dare una recompensa

Issei: SI !

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Mas les vale prepararse porque lo mejor está por empezar este es el arco final de mi historia(BUUUUUUU)…espero me sigan…hasta el final…no se preocupen dije que era el arco final pero me queda mucha historia por contar

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO !


	17. Ritual

CAPITULO 17** Ritual**

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

UN DIA ANTES DE LA OPERACIÓN

Después de aver estado entrenando por mas de 4 semanas issei,rena,kuroka y yun se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento tomando bebidas después de su sesión de entrenamiento diario

Issei: uff…si que son fuertes…no puedo creer que casi me vi forzado a usar la crimson forcé ultimate

Yun: eres cruel…issei…no te contienes

Rena: no importa…si issei se contuviera…no se sentiría como un verdadero entrenamiento

Kuroka: si..pero…podrían explicarme porque yo también estoy entrenando!

Issei: por que?...para ser mas fuerte

Kuroka: eso lose..pero cual es la razón

Issei: no quiero que les pase nada….eso es suficiente

Kuroka: si..esta bien(sonrojada)

Rena: dejando eso de lado…issei tienes tiempo libre después

Issei: si…por que?

Rena: quiero mostrarte un lugar..

Yun: si es asi yo voy

Rena: no…no puedes…en ese lugar…solo pueden entrar los licántropos y sus amos

Yun: no hay remedio..issei te encargo que cuides a rena

Issei: si..no hay problema!

Rena: bueno issei…nos vemos alas 3:00 en la puerta de tu casa

Issei: esta bien

Kuroka: Oye..perra no le vayas a hacer nada a issei

Rena: eso no te incumbe GATITA

Kuroka: por supuesto que me incumbe

Rena: por que ?

Kuroka: por que…bueno..Veras..(Sonrojada)

Rena: lo vez…

Kuroka: solo no le hagas nada extraño

Rena: si,si

Rena sale de la habitación, al instante yun y kuroka voltean a ver a issei con miradas acusadoras

Yun: issei..te lo advierto...no hagas nada extraño

Kuroka: asi es issei…si haces algo extraño…tendremos que castigarte

Issei: si no se preocupen..

Issei subió las escalera dispuesto a entrar al baño para tomar una ducha pero cuando abri la puerta miro a rias,akeno y asia tomando un baño, el castallo solo se quedo parado en la puerta sin decir una palabra-perdón-el castallo sin mostrar ninguna emoción solo se voltio y se dirigió a su habitación

Rias: que fue eso ?

Akeno: no lo se..issei kun ni siquiera reacciono

Asia: será que ya no esta interesado en nosotras

Rias: N..NO PUEDE SER…asia eso es imposible verdad akeno

Akeno: no lo se rias…ya no estoy tan segura

Después de que rias,akeno y asia salieran del baño issei entro a ducharse

Issei: eso estuvo cerca(sonrojado)

Después de que issei saliera del baño fue a su cuarto y se puso su ropa, una camisa roja con un suéter negro, pantalones negros y los mismo tenis de siempre

Issei: bueno….listo

Issei miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 3:15 su cara se puso totalmente azul y salió disparado hacia la puerta de su casa, cuando llego no vio a nadie, salió y vio a rena con un pantalón negro, tenis rojos, camiseta roja de cuadros y un gorro con orejas de perro(N/a: nose ustedes pero yo me la imagine muy KAWAII!)

Issei: w..waou..estas hermosa

Rena: p..pero qu…que estas di..Diciendo..

Issei: perdóname, te hice esperar

Rena: la verdad no…ami también se me hizo tarde y acabo de salir(mentira)

Issei: gracias a dios…pero adónde vamos rena

Rena: tu sígueme

Issei: ok

Rena tomo del brazo a issei y fueron a camina, el castallo obviamente estaba siendo jalado por rena ya que el no tenia ni la menor idea de adonde se dirigían, pero de repente cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina, el castallo sintió como una distorsión y fue transportado enfrente de un tipo santuario en medio del bosque

Rena: ya llegamos

Issei: que acaba de pasar ¡?

Rena: a este lugar…solo los licántropos y sus amos pueden entrar

Issei: ya veo…pero para que me trajiste aquí rena

Rena: te lo diré después por ahora entremos

Issei: claro

Issei y rena entraron en el santuario, el castallo se sorprendió mucho ya que al entrar se toparon con una sala enorme (como la de los dojos de kendo y cosas así)con muchas velas y un gran símbolo dibujado en el suelo

Issei: que es esto rena!?

Rena:perdon issei..pero podrías esperar aquí sentado un momento

Issei: claro

Rena salió de la habitación y el castallo se sento a esperar en la gran habitación que le daba escalofríos y miedo, de repente la puerta detrás de issei se abrió causándole un gran susto al castallo lo que hizo que pusiera una pose de batalla pero cuando voltio miro a rena,con un yukata rojo con flores negras que lo dejo deslumbrado, el pelo de rena estaba sujetado y tenia una cola de caballo,el castallo no se pudo mover y solo tenia la boca abierta

Rena: qu..que pasa…se ve raro en mi?

Issei: no, claro que no…te vez hermosísima

Rena: gracias…bueno empecemos

Issei: empezar?

Rena camino hacia enfrente del símbolo y se sentó- issei por favor siéntate frente ami-el castallo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a donde estaba rena,se sentó frente a ella y la habitación se obscureció de la nada y las velas que había en la habitación se encendieron solas

Issei: que esta pasando? (nervioso y con miedo)

Rena: no te preocupes issei no te pasara nada

Issei: esta bien creo en ti

Rena: tengo miedo issei

Issei: yo iual

Rena: tu eres el indicado..pero si lo hago contigo puede que mueras..(llorando)

Issei: rena…no se que esta pasando aquí..pero te lo prometí..pase lo que pase no moriría

Rena: de verdad?

Issei: si..de verdad

Rena: esta bien issei,vamos a hacer el ritual(limpiándose las lagrimas)

Rena se acerco a issei y lo beso en la boca, el castallo sorprendido-QU…QUE ESTAS HACIEN..TAN DE REPENTE-rena tomo a issei por la cabeza y siguió besándolo, el símbolo que estaba dibujado en el piso y sobre el cual estaban sentados empezó parpadear de un color verde brilloso-que esta pasando-issei no sabía que estaba pasando,rena volvió a tomar a issei lo siguió besando, entonces la boca de rena empezó sangrar-p..perdon no fue mi intención-issei no sabia que hacer en esa situación-sigue..por favor …issei-rena volvió a tomar a issei y lo beso asiéndole tomar la sangre que estaba en la boca de rena,después de que rena dejara de besar a issei,el símbolo en el suelo comenzó a brillar aun mas y empezó a emitir una luz color rojo, en la mano derecha de issei el símbolo que se encontraba en el suelo empezó a marcarse, el castallo estaba muy sorprendido, después de que el símbolo se marcara completamente en la mano de issei el símbolo del suelo dejo de brillar y la habitación se volvió a iluminar por la luz del sol

Issei: que acaba de pasar?

Rena: perdon issei…

Issei: que hiciste rena

Rena: nosotros los licántropos..necesitamos hacer un ritual cuando encontramos ala persona ideal con la cual compartiremos toda nuestra vida…eso es lo que acabamos de hacer

Issei: ohh..ya veo…espera persona ideal

Rena: asi es issei…Te amo

Issei: que pasa con eso..e..es mu..muy repen…tino

Rena: tenia miedo de hacer el ritual…por que el amo en la mayoría de los casos nunca sobrevive

Issei: pero..Por que

Rena: gracias al ritual..nosotros los licántropos logramos obtener todo nuestro poder…pero solo si obtenemos el permiso de nuestros amos…pero cuando entramos en esa forma…ala que todos conocen como "modo locura"…empezamos a absorber la energía del amo…por eso el amo nunca sobrevive

Issei: si es eso…estaremos bien

Rena: eh…

Issei: note preocupes…estaré bien…tengo mucha energía…y solo en caso de que necesitaras mas podría usar el bosted gear y multiplicarla al doble no crees ?

Rena: pero pensé..

Issei: no importa..no me importa nada…solo quiero que sepas que no te daré permiso para hacer eso a menos que sea sumamente necesario..Entiendes?

Rena: esta bien…amo

Issei: amo!?...dime issei

Rena: esta bien issei...

Issei: bueno que dices…volvemos

Rena: SI

Issei: mañana es un día importante…LA OPERACIÓN EMPIEZA

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Están listos…están listos…EL ARCO FINAL ESTA POR EMPEZAR…

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	18. La Operacion Comienza

CAPITULO 18** LA OPERACIÓN COMIENZA**

RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana e issei con su uniforme de la escuela yyun,rena y kuroka se encontraban en la sala, esperando que vali los contactara para iniciar la misión,issei se encontraba sentado en el sillo con yun a su derecha rena a su izquierda y kuroka en su regazo

Yun: issei..por que no le dices nada

Issei: no importa…como sea vali ya se tardo

Kuroka: el dijo que nos contactaría para teletransportarnos a donde el se encontraba

Rena: issei…estas seguro…no tienes que ir si no quieres

Issei: estoy seguro..la verdad estoy un poco nervioso..Pero…todo el sufrimiento que me causo y te causo…terminara hoy

Rena: issei

De repente un circulo mágico apareció frente a issei y de el salió un holograma, era vali-issei estas listo..estamos en posición-el castallo asintió con la cabeza e instantáneamente fueron transportados al lugar donde se encontraba vali, cuando llegaron estaban en un tipo bosque y había mucha neblina

Vali: ey issei..todo bien

Issei: si…estoy un poco sorprendido..donde estamos

Vali: estamos en los limites del inframundo…ese bastardo si que se ubicaba lejos

Issei: bueno solo eres tu ?

Vali: no..tambien viene bikou y le fay y Arturo(N/a:le fay y Arturo son hermanos y se apellidan pendragon,le fay es mujer y es maga, Arturo es un espadachín)

Le fay: vali..bikou y mi hermano no están

Vali: como que no están ¡?

Le fay: si… ellos me dijeron que tenían unos problemas muy importantes y que te lo dejaban ati

Vali: esos bastardos…bueno no importa con solo yo e issei bastamos

Issei: bueno yo de mi lado traje a kuroka que esta de tu lado,a yun y rena

Vali: ohh..esta bien..por cierto issei…podemos hablar

Issei: claro

Vali se lleva a issei unos metros separados de las chicas,y lo toma de los hombros

Vali: issei…que paso…con kuroka…tuvieron sexo?

Issei: claro que no(pones una cara seria para este tipo de cosas?-penso)

Vali: issei..como lo haces..

Issei: incluso si me preguntas

Vali: bueno eso no es lo que te quería decir

Issei: que pasa

Vali: hace unos días fui a investigar el lugar donde estaba izuki…y pude ver a 3 hombres dentro del escondite

Issei: tres hombres….uno es izuki…el otro podría ser saiko…pero la tercer persona…no lo pudiste ver bien?

Vali: no…tenia puesta una capucha negra no pude verlo bien

Issei: ya veo..no importa nos preocuparemos después por ahora lo primero es comenzar con la operación…somos pocos pero resultara

Vali: esta bien…chicas

Yun: que pasa ?

Vali: saldremos en 10 minutos…estén listas para entonces...entendido

Todas: SI!

Issei camina hacia un tronco que estaba tirado y se sienta,yun llega y se sienta a su lado-que pasa?-el castallo no contesta y junta ambas manos

Issei: se que sonara estúpido…pero podrían no hacer esto

Yun: de que hablas

Issei: quiero que vuelvan ala casa…si somos vali y yo podremos con esto

Yun: no me jodas..

Issei: eh..

Yun: ya estamos aquí…además no te dejare solo..

De atrás de issei llega rena y abraza tiernamente al castallo y le susurra al oído-no importa la situación..te protegeré-el castallo se pone nervioso y se pone de pie y voltea a ver a yun y rena

Issei: simplemente no quiero que les pase nada

Yun: incluso si tu lo pides…no me ire…tu eres mio recuerdas

Issei: yun..

Rena: issei…incluso si eres mi amo no puedo aceptar esa orden..no te dejare solo..

Issei: rena…

Yun: por que..

Rena: nosotras..

Kuroka: TE AMAMOS!

De la nada llega kuroka y termina la frase,rena y yun no parecen disgustadas por como termino la frase y eso causa que el castallo se ponga todo rojo,el castallo se voltea y se recarga contra un árbol y empieza a respirar

Issei: es..eso verdad

Yun: si

Kuroka: Nya..si

Rena: tu ya sabes la respuesta

Issei: ya veo….entonces esta decidido…están listas…?

Las 3: SI!

Vali: issei…estas listo ya vamos a salir

Issei: si ya vamos…bueno..no hay vuelta atrás…ala carga

Todas: SI !

Después de que vali e issei junto alas chicas se adentraran en el bosque para llegar a donde se encontraba el escondite de izuki,luego de unos 30 minutos de caminata llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque pero después se encontraba una gran muralla con una enorme puerta de madera(como la era medieval)que parecía imposible de abrir,que dentro por lo que había dicho vali tenia una gran mansión

Issei: no me digas …que

Vali: si…aquí es donde se oculta izuki

Todas: waou..

Vali: bueno vamos a ver por donde podemos entrar..

Entonces de la nada la puerta de la muralla se empezó a abrir lentamente y causando que se empezara a esparcir mucho humo, después de que la puerta se abriera y el humo se disipara, todos quedaron sorprendidos, en el patio de la gran mansión se encontraban parados aproximadamente unos 1000 demonios (magos)

Issei: pero que demo…

Vali: ese bastardo..asi que nos esperaba

-"FELICIDADES POR ENCONTRAR MI BASE SECRETA"-

sonaba una voz en el cielo

issei: izuki..maldito

vali: que significa esto?

-"ES UNA PRUEBA,SI LA LOGRAN PASAR PODRAN SEGUIR AVANZANDO"-

Yun: pero..incluso con issei y vali..esto es demasiado

Issei: bosted gear!

Vali: dividing gear!

Issei y vali aparecieron sus guantes,vali tenia en su mano derecha el guante de la dividing gear y voltio a ver a issei

Vali: bueno issei…incluso para mi será difícil sin entrar en balance braker

Issei: no necesariamente vali

Vali: ehh…aque te refieres

Issei : escucha

Issei le dice algo a vali,y vali se sorprende al escucharlo y alterado dice

Vali: funcionara!?

Issei: es probable..

Vali: bueno…. eso es mas que suficiente

Issei: bueno vamos a hacer!

Vali:SI!

Issei: chicas retrocedan!

Todas: SI!

Después de que las chicas retrocedieran Issei y vali chocan los puños,la bosted gear choca contra la dividing gear creando un reacción que hace que las jemas de ambos guanteletes comiencen a emitir luz roja y blanca muy fuerte, las luces se combinan creando una ráfaga de luz muy fuerte

Vali: ahora..issei

Issei: SI….vamos ddraig!

Ddraig: BOST!BOST!BOST!BOST!BOST!BOST!BOST!BOST!BOST!BOST!

Issei comienza a emitir un aura color verde de manera brusca-AHORA VALI!-el castallo estira la mano y toca el hombro de vali

Vali: ALBION!

Albion: DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!

El aura de issei comienza a disminuir mientras que el de vali aumenta drásticamente, ya que la energía de issei era demasiada no pudo ser drenada totalmente y lo dejo con una buena cantidad

Issei: solo aguanta un poco vali

De la mano derecha de issei aparece una bosted gear color blanco puro,era la dividing gear que había robado en su primera pelea

Vali: rápido..issei

Issei: si!...DIVIDE!

El aura de vali disminuye un poco y el de issei se incremente aun mas, haciendo que el suelo comienze a temblar un poco-VAMOS VALI!-vali asiente con la cabeza,issei y vali ponen ambas manos enfrente de ellos y concentran toda su aura en los guanteletes, los guanteletes comienza a emanar la luz cada vez mas y mas fuerte, la energía reunida se podía ver claramente, era peligroso-VAMOS….DOBLE CAÑON CELESTIAL!-el castallo grita y ambos dragones celestiales lanzan un ráfaga enorme de poder que destruyó todo a su paso, incluso los magos que intentaban detenerlo eran desintegrados al instante, nada podía detener esa tremenda ráfaga de poder, la ráfaga colisiono contra el suelo creando una enorme explosión que destrozo todo el patio de la mansión, junto a todos los magos dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo

Issei:ah..ha…ha..eso me canso

Vali: y…que…lo digas

Issei y vali voltean a verse mutuamente y comienzan a reírse, de pronto rena y kuroka golpean la cabeza de issei y vali

Issei: de nuevo?

Vali: que es esta vez?

Kuroka: eso fue peligroso….

Rena: un poco mas y también quedábamos arrastrados en la destrucción!

Yun: issei te encuentras bien?

Le fay: vali ….todo bien?

Issei y vali: SI!

Issei y vali caen contra el suelo y rena y kuroka los sostienen

Kuroka: arara…mintieron

Rena: issei..solo descansa

Le fayu: no se preocupen les ayudare (curando a issei y vali)

Mujer desconocida: veo que pasaron la primera prueba

De la nada una voz se escucha, cuando todas voltean a ver el origen observan a una mujer muy parecida a reynare volando en el cielo, tenia solo pa parte de el torso de una armadura, cabello color verde, Unos pechos como del tamaño de xenovia,los ojos de color azules claro y tenía 5 alas de demonio

Mujer desconocida: vaya,vaya..ahora que los 2 dragones celestiales están indefensos creo que seria una gran oportunidad para destruirlos..ufufu

Reba: maldita como se te fuéramos a dejar

Kuroka: rena..yo me encar..

Yun: rana,kuroka cuiden de vali e issei ,le fay cúralos rápido..yo me encargo de esto!

Yun entra en modo arcángel(N/a:bautizado por mi),5 alas de demonio y 5 de angel aparecen y el color de cabello le cambia a blanco, y en ambas manos aparecen unos guantes plateados

Mujer desconocida: vaya vaya…parece que podrás entretenerme

Yun: cállate…no voy a hablar..solo peleemos

Mujer desconocida: cual es tu nombre?

Yun: antes de preguntar el nombre…se tiene que presentar primero..señora

Lisa: ohh..Perdona mi rudeza..mi nombre es kirigaya lisa…y soy una de los sirvientes de izuki sama

Yun: kirisaki yun…compañera del sekiryuutei

Lisa: bueno…dejémonos de rodeos y empecemos!

Yun: me parece bien

Yun comienza a volar contra lisa para impactarla directamente de frente, lisa sin moverse se prepara para recibir a yun de frente pero justo antes de que yun choque contra lisa,yun desaparece y la ataca por la derecha dándole un gran puñetazo en el estomago a lisa-Maldita..Como eres tan rápida?-yun vuelve a desaparecer y ataca a lisa por la espalda, lisa voltea rápidamente y golpea a yun,cuando lisa golpea a yun,yun se vuelve humo y desaparece-estoy atrás de ti-cuando lisa volta mira a yun concentrando una gran cantidad de aura en su puño derecho, lisa preparada para esquivar el golpe vuela asia atrás pero de pronto la yun que tenia enfrente desaparece, cuando lisa volta asia atrás no mira nada,lisa comienza a buscar por todos lado y al no encontrarla comienza a desesperarse –Derecha? Izquierda?...maldición no lose…espera...ARRIBA!-cuando lisa voltea hacia arriba ya era muy tarde ,tenia el puño lleno de energía de yun en la cara, el golpe impacta directamente contra lisa, creando una gran explosión en el cielo, cuando la luz de la explosión se disipo se podía observar como yun tenia tomada del cuello a lisa

Yun: estas acabada..

Lisa: almenos moriré…con honor

Yun: adiós

Yun empieza a apretar la yugular de lisa hasta que esta deja de forcejear,después de que yun la venciera esta la bajo al piso,la acostó, y se separo de ella,yun salió del modo arcángel y se dirigió a donde estaban todos

Yun: uff..como están issei y vali?

Rena: muy bien..mira(pellizcando a issei)

Issei: AAAHHHHH!..que pasa?(mirando a todos lados)

Kuroka: eso se ve divertido(pellizcando a vali)

Vali: AHHH: por que hiciste eso kuroka?(enojado)

Kuroka y rena: JAJAJAJA!

Issei y vali: no es divertido (haciendo pucheros)

Yun: que bueno que se encuentren bien

Issei: yun…que paso pareces cansada

Le fay: ella acaba de tener una espectacular pelea..de lo mejor

Issei: es verdad

Yun: eto..si

Issei: gracias por cuidarlas mientras estaba inconsciente(acariciando la cabeza de yun)

Yun: SI!...me esforcé!

FIN DEL CAPTULO

CHAN CHAN CHANNNNN,YA CASI TERMINA LA HISTORIA APROXIMADAMENTE QUE DAN POCOS CAPITULOS LOS CUALES OBVIAMENTE HARE UN POCO MAS LARGOS DE LO NORMAL,DISFRUTENLOS

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	19. Hakuryuuko

CAPITULO 19 **HAKURYUUKO**

Después de que issei y vali se recuperaran por completo todos los chicos decidieron continuar con la operación, gracias al cráter que issei y vali causaron todos tuvieron que pasar volando para poder llegar a la mansión, una vez frente a la mansión la puerta se abrió por si solo

"FELICIDADES HAN SUPERADO LAS 2 PRUEBAS, PUEDEN PASAR"

Issei: maldito..deja de hacer estas estupideces…sal de una vez

Vali: no creo que eso sirva de algo…mejor ahorra saliva…y sigamos

Todas: Si!

Todos entraron en la mansión, la cual por dentro parecía completamente diferente a como se lo habían imaginado, por dentro la primera habitación era enorme no tenia casi ningún mueble, tenia telarañas por todos lados y murciélagos salían volando fuera de la casa, justo al final de la habitación justo frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme puerta

Issei: debo decir…que esta habitación si asusta

Kuroka: Waaaaa!

Vali: TONTA NO ME ASUSTES ASI!

Issei: que sucede vali?

Vali: no..nada

Yun: parece que aquí no hay nada…

Rena: ahí que seguir

Issei: si

Issei y los demás caminaron hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final de la habitación, desde el momento en que empezaron a caminar se dieron cuenta de que en la habitación había algo, ellos sentían como si alguien los estuviera observando, no le tomaron importancia y siguieron caminando hacia la puerta, cuando llegaron ala puerta la abrieron y todo parecía ir normal, cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación desde atrás venia una ráfaga de poder grande-TODOS AL SUELO!-issei y vali gritaron y tomaron el impacto de la ráfaga, cuando el humo de la explosión se fue observaron a saiko parado frente a ellos con una pose de pelea,issei ayudo a las chicas a levantarse

Saiko: nos volvemos a ver hyoudo issei

Issei: ohh abuelo..eres tu

Vali: quien es este tipo?

Saiko: mi nombre es Saiko Rizelfer..y ustedes están muertos

Yun: no lo creo..

Issei: vamos abuelo!

Issei estaba por atacar a saiko pero vali lo detiene y con una sonrisa dice

Vali: yo me encargare de el

Issei: entonces yo te ayudare

Le fay: no, issei yo le daré apoyo…ustedes adelántense

Yun: pero..

Vali: estaremos bien…definitivamente no perderé

Issei: pero que pasa con izuki?

Vali: yo…no tengo ningún resentimiento contra el…solo quiero luchar con oponentes dignos…pero ahora que has alcanzado un nuevo poder…(apretando los puños)me temo que eres mas fuerte que yo..por eso te dejare a izuki

Issei: vali..

Vali: solo váyanse…los alcanzare luego

Issei: esta bien..pero recuerda..

Issei sale corriendo hacia la siguiente habitación con las chicas restantes-AUN TENEMOS PENDIENTE NUESTRA BATALLA!-issei continua corriendo, valí sonríe y voltea a ver a saiko

Vali: me temo que tendrás que enfrentarte ami..

Le fay: a nosotros

Saiko: no importa el numero los acabare a todos..

Vali: abuelo..estas listo

Saiko: que pasa con los mocosos…por que me dices abuelo

Vali: por cierto saiko…tengo un pregunta.

Saiko: que podría ser?

Vali: de casualidad…..no eres parte del ya acabado clan de los héroes

Saiko: co..como lo supiste!?

Vali: parece que di en el clavo...es solo que tu apellido me sonó familiar…..a lo largo de mi vida a escuchado muchas historias sobre personas fuerte…por supuesto ala mayoría ya los derrote...pero encontrarme con un miembro del clan de los héroes…si que no me lo espere

Saiko: a que te refieres?

Vali: el clan de los héroes…era un clan muy débil….fueron fácilmente arrasados por los demonios…y en la 3ra guerra entre las 3 facciones fueron completamente aniquilados

Saiko: cállate….TU NO SABES NADA!...NO CONOCES EL SUFRIMIENTO DE VER A TODO TU CLAN SIENDO MASACRADO…..yo…logre escapar gracias a mi padre

Vali: eso no podría importarme menos

Saiko: y crecí con un único objetivo…VENGAR A TODO MI CLAN ASESINANDO AL REY DEMONIO…pero cuando él murió en esa guerra…mi vida perdió todo su sentido…en ese momento izuki sama me acogió…y cuido…y ahora…por todo el respeto que le tengo..te matare aquí mismo

Vali: vaya vaya…parece que eres afortunado..

Saiko: a que te refieres?

Vali: tal vez no cuente igual…pero yo soy un descendiente directo del original rey demonio

Saiko: QUE!?

Vali: ahora que lo sabes…no tienes más ganas de pelear?

Saiko: maldito…voy a acabarte

Vali: Balance Breaker!

Vali se pone su armadura y se prepara para recibir a saiko-tu perdiste contra issei…de verdad crees que tengas oportunidad contra mi?-cuando vali termino de hablar saiko desapareció de la vista de vali,vali sin moverse solo estaba esperando, valí voltio y detuvo el golpe que saiko estaba por darle,saiko volvió a desaparecer entonces vali decidió seguirlo, ambos desaparecieron, en el cielo solo pe podían observar por cortos intervalos de tiempo cuando estos dos chocaban golpes en el cielo y el piso-SOR…SORPRENDENTE! fay estaba muy emocionada de siquiera presenciar tal abrumadora pelea, de repente vali fue golpeado en la cara muy fuertemente pero este como gran luchador también golpeo a saiko haciendo que este retrocediera

Vali: uff…vaya si que eres fuerte..

Saiko: después de mi derrota contra el sekiryuutei…tuve un entrenamiento muy disciplinado con un amigo..

Vali: ehh…eso quiere decir que aun hay un hombre mas fuerte que tu?

Saiko: si..pero esta vez será diferente…Balance Braker!

Vali: que!?

Saiko estaba materializando una armadura plateada, en la cabeza tenia un casco como estilo medieval,unos guantes que eran parecidos ala bosted gear pero un poco mas gruesos, y en el pecho se podía observar que tenia marcado un símbolo muy peculiar que vali nunca antes había visto,con una gran capa roja atrás,el aura de saiko comenzó a incrementarse y a sacudir la habitación

Vali: maldición..!

Le fay: vali te curare

Vali: si..rapido

Mientras le fay curaba a vali,vali estaba observando a saiko como segui incrementando su aura sin ni siquiera esforzarse, saiko solo seguía parado esperando que vali se recuperara

Vali: por que no atacas?

Saiko: no tiene sentido terminar la pelea de ese modo…te derrotare honorablemente

Le fay: ya esta vali..

Vali: bueno saiko,tengo que decir que eres un adversario digno…incluso tienes un balance breaker

Saiko: y eso que significa?

Vali: que puedo ponerme serio!

Saiko: que!?

Vali: vamos…albion…vamos a mostrarle el…..verdadero poder del hakuryuuko de esta epocá

Albion: SI!

Vali: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vali comenzó a expulsar su aura de manera fuerte mientras la armadura se materializaba, valí comenzó a crear un cráter en donde se encontraba parado-ESTAS LISTO PARA ESTO!?...AHHHH!-una onda expansiva sacudió a saiko y lo hizo retroceder cuando este volvió a ver a vali,vali se encontraba parado sin moverse expulsando su aura de manera tranquila y solo miraba a saiko

Vali: y pensar que me harías utilizar mi nueva forma..

Saiko: no puede ser!...también el vanishing dragon tiene un nuevo poder!

Vali: si y no te será fácil…ahora que me eh puesto serio

Saiko: ven ¡!...mocoso

Vali : CALLATE ANCIANO!

Saiko ataca a vali e frente a una velocidad exageradamente rápida,vali sin moverse toma a saiko de frente tomándolo de las manos y azotándolo contra el suelo,saiko rápidamente se pone de pie y sigue atacando a vali,vali sin ningún esfuerzo esquiva cada ataque de saiko,vali golpea a saiko en la cara y lo manda a volar,en el trayecto en el que saiko se encontraba saliendo volando fue alcanzado por vali y este le dio una ráfaga de golpes que eran tan rápidos y fuertes que poco a poco estaban destrozando la armadura de saiko,cuando este choco contra la pared levanto la mirada y vio a vali dirigiendose hacia el a gran velocidad con su brazo derecho atrás listo para terminar la pelea,saiko de alguna manera logra esquivar el tremendo golpe de vali,vali golpea la pared y la destruye por completo, saiko al ver el abrumador poder de vali toma distancia y comienza a lanzar ataque mágicos a vali,vali sin ni siquiera esquivarlos los recibe en el pecho de su armadura pero estos no causan ningún daño,vali pone su mano frente a el y comienza a acumular energía,vali lanza una enorme oleada de poder directo a saiko,este al intentar detenerla, sale volando y cae al piso-humph….y pensar que querías derrotarme-saiko se pone de pie

Saiko: CALLATE MALDITO…TERMINARE CON ESTO AHORA MISMO!

Vali: asi me gusta!

Saiko comienza a acumular energía en su mano derecha, era tanta que se podía sentir la presión que esta causaba, el aura en la mano de saiko creció hasta que esta cubrió por completo su mano y su antebrazo-MUY INTERESANTE!-vali se emociono y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, el aura de vali se concentro muy rápido en su mano derecha y era de un color blanco puro y brillante

Vali: listo anciano!?

Le fay: cuidado vali!

Saiko: claro mocoso!

Vali vuela a gran velocidad contra saiko y suelta un gran derechazo a saiko,el cual es contrarrestando por el derechazo de saiko,las ondas de poder estaban haciendo temblar la mansión, causaban un gran viento-VAS A PERDER MOCOSO!-saiko comenzó a incrementar su aura y causando que vali comenzara a retroceder un poco-JAJAJAJA MUERE!-saiko estaba seguro de que el seria el que ganaría pero-DIVIDE!-el sonido hizo eco en toda la habitación y el aura de saiko comenzó a reducirse mientras que la de vali aumentaba drásticamente-ESTO SE ACABO….ANCIANO!-vali conecta el gran golpe directamente contra saiko causando una enorme explosión, le fay había creado un campo de fuerza pero no podía hacer nada mas que gritar-VALI!-y se exparcion una enorme nube de humo.

CON ISSEI

Yun: uff…ya llegamos

Enfrente de issei,yun,rena y kuroka se encontraba un gran puerta, pero cuando issei trato de abrirla esta no se abrió

Issei: que estas pasando!?

Yun: no lo se..

Rena: que fue lo que dijo izuki?

Kuroka: que si queríamos continuar..Teníamos que pasar pruebas..verdad?

Issei: si pero eso no tiene sentido..

"FELICIDADES HAN SUPERADO OTRA PRUEBA, AHORA PUEDEN AVANZAR"

La puerta enfrente de issei e comenzó a abrir lentamente, cuando esta finalmente se abrió se podía observar que solo era como la habitación que ya habían pasado

Issei: si la prueba ya esta echa…eso significa….VALI!

Yun: no te preocupes…issei

Kuroka: asi es…vali es un tipo duro…estoy segura que esta bien

Rena: además…tienes cuantas pendientes con el…no parece ser del tipo que no paga sus deudas…verdad?

Issei: si…tienen razón…chicas vamos a seguir adelante…

Todas: SI!

Cuando issei y las chicas iban a entrar en la habitación sintieron una especie de distorsión y escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo, antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban en un lugar completamente diferente, estaban en un patio muy grande y frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme castillo con una gran torre que tenía una ventana en la cual se podía observar la silueta de un hombre parado

Issei: donde estamos?

Yun: no lo se

Rena: issei…tengo un mal presentimiento

Kuroka: arriba!

Cuando todos voltearon a mirar hacia arriba pudieron ver a izuki el cual se encontraba volando sobre ellos-MALDITO!-issei enojado quiso atacar a izuki pero fue detenido por yun

Izuki: FELICIDADES POR AVER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ!(bajando hacia el suelo)

Issei: izuki...justo al bastardo que estaba buscando!

Izuki: Ara…pero si es issei kun…veo que podre divertirme un poco

Issei: Balance Breaker!

Issei se pone su armadura y ataca a izuki directamente, izuki no se mueve y toma a issei de frente dándole un golpe en la cara, el castallo son inmutarse-ES TODO?el castallo golpea a izuki en la cara y lo manda a volar, justo cuando izuki levanta la mirada ya tenia a issei encima de el, el castallo golpe a izuki repetidas veces en el cuerpo y por ultimo le de un gran golpe en la cara que lo manda a volar-MAALDITO!-izuki se enoja y lanza una enorme ráfaga de poder contra issei,el castallo la esquiva pero antes de que se diera cuenta la enorme ráfaga de poder se dirigía hacia las chicas-CUIDADO!-issei les grito pero ya era muy tarde el poder ya se encontraba muy cerca y las chicas no tuvieron de otra mas que recibirla, el castallo activa los propulsores de su espalda y comienza a volar hacia las chicas

Issei: (Mierda no llegare a tiempo!-pensó)

Justo cuando la ráfaga de poder iba a colisionar contra las chicas otra ráfaga de poder choco contra esta haciéndola desvanecerse, cuando issei miro detenidamente miro una silueta pequeña

Issei: OPHIS!...que estas haciendo aquí!?

Ophis: vine a ayudar…pero no vine sola

Issei: aque te refieres!?

Rias: ASI ES!

Issei: QUE!?

Rias: EL GRUPO GREMORY TAMBIEN ESTA AQUÍ!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Chicos ya solo faltan 2 capítulos mas(creo)del arco final, por cierto últimamente eh comenzado a jugar elsword y esta genial!si no lo juegan deberían jugarlo, solo llevo 2 días jugando y ya soy nivel 26(mi tía dice que soy un vicio)

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXMO CAPITULO


	20. Perdon

CAPITULO 20 **PERDON**

Issei: POR QUE ESTAN AQUÍ!?

Rias: como que por que…estamos aquí para ayudar

Akeno: asi es issei kun

Asia: issei san te ayudaremos

Kiba: no puedo dejar solo ami amigo en esta situación

Xenovia: issei te protegeré

Koneko: siempre nos proteges..Ahora es nuestro turno de hacerlo

Irina: yo no pertenezco al grupo gremory pero te ayudare issei…después de todo somos amigos de la infancia

Rossweisse: issei no podrás con esto solo…acepta nuestra ayuda

Izuki: vaya vaya si es el grupo gremory…

Issei: ophis puedo pedirte que vayas a ver si vali esta bien…y para ustedes….aléjense!...no necesito su ayuda

Ophis: si..yo me encargo(yéndose)

Izuki: vamos a continuar entonces issei

Izuki corrió hacia issei muy rápido, el castallo estaba desprevenido asi que no pudo contraatacar y recibió un golpe de parte de izuki ala cara que hizo que issei retrocediera un poco, el castallo retomo su postura y golpea a izuki en el estomago ,izuki vomito sangre y cuando levanto la mirada issei le dio un gancho justo en las costillas que ocasiono que saliera volando, el castallo puso su brazo izquierdo frente a el y comenzó a reunir energía-DRAGON SHOOT!-el castallo disparo una ráfaga de poder la cual impacto contra izuki, izuki cayo al suelo con humo saliendo de su cuerpo e instantes después intento ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad

Issei: eso es todo?

Izuki: la verdad….no

yun: issei!

Issei recibe un gran golpe en la espalda y lo manda a volar, cuando el castallo voltea mira a dos izukis parados frente a el,el izuki que issei había estado golpeando poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo-QUE ESTA PASANDO!?-issei estaba sorprendido, entonces izuki comenzó a reírse de una manera sádica

Izuki: jajajaja…no puedo creer que aigas caído en eso

Issei: bastardo…que hiciste?

Izuki: deberías recordarlo..era una ilusión

Issei: maldito…déjate de trucos baratos y vamos a pelear

Izuki: si solo esper..

Izuki no pudo terminar la frase por que una ráfaga de poder lo iva a golpear,izuki puso sus manos delante y desvió el poder hacia el cielo-RAYOS-rias había lanzado la enorme ráfaga de poder que izuki había desviado

Issei: les dije que no intervinieran

Rias: pero..

Izuki: vaya vaya…incluso las chicas que en algún momento me amaron me atacan

Rias: cierra la boca bastardo…eso es una completa mentira

Izuki: ohh es cierto…..es mentira

Issei: aque te refieres….DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO IZUKI!?

Izuki: ara…parece que el tonto sekiryuutei aun no sabe la verdad

Issei: aque verdad te referes?

Rias: issei la verdad es que..

Izuki: ellas nunca te engañaron

Issei: que!?

Izuki: si….ellas solo lo hicieron por que les lanze un hechizo…..ellas no lo hicieron apropósito…aunque debo decir que funciono de una manera muy prometedora

Issei: eso significa..

Rias: si…nosotras no te lastimamos por que quisiéramos (llorando)

Akeno: asi es issei kun…nosotras….no fue nuestra culpa(llorando)

Koneko: se que tu crees que lo hicimos a propicito..pero no es asi…sempai

Xenovia: asi es issei…el bastardo de izuki….es su culpa

Asia: issei san…..es verdad

Issei: eso significa…que…..yo estaba equivocado..

Rias: no es asi issei….

Issei: yo me equivoqué!

Yun: no issei…no es verdad….no estas equivocado!

Issei: si lo estoy….estoy equivocado

Izuki: esto es divertido….sigan…quiero ver al sekiryuutei lastim….

Antes de que izuki pudiera terminar la frase recibió un gran puñetazo en la cara ,rena había golpeado a izuki y lo mando a volar, rena corre hacia issei y lo abraza, las chicas se ponen delante de issei, el castallo estaba tan impresionado que callo de rodillas y no podía moverse-Yo…estaba equivocado-issei no paraba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez ,izuki se puso de pie y miro a issei el cual parecía estar como en trance-VAYA…ES MI OPORTINIDAD!-izuki comenzó a correr contra issei, pero antes de llegar adonde se encontraban las chicas recibió una patada en el estomago, yun había interceptado a izuki,yun toma a izuki y lo arroja, después se pone delante de issei junto alas otras chicas, las chicas se ponen en una pose de pelea

Rias: no te dejaremos pasar..

Akeno: nunca

Koneko: protegeré a sempai

Xenovia: con esta espada…protegeré a issei(blandiendo a durandal)

Issei: yo..

Cuando todas las chicas voltean a ver a issei miran que este estaba llorando pero con una sonrisa en su cara-Yo….estoy tan feliz!-issei se puso de pie y comenzó a abrazar a rena muy fuerte-Issei me lastimas..-issei se dio cuenta de que estaba lastimado a rena y la solto-Lo siento…es solo…que estoy muy feliz-issei miro a todas las chicas y les dio una gran sonrisa que hizo que todas se sonrojaran

Issei: estoy tan feliz de que…ellas no me hubieran traicionado…es decir…es culpa de ese bastardo solamente

Rena: si..yo igual…eres mejor cuando estas feliz issei

Rias: eso significa…

Issei: si…..yo…..las perdono….no es como si hubiera olvidado lo que me hicieron…pero…se que no fue apropósito…así que…perdónenme por a verles sido indiferentes a todos ustedes

Cuando el castallo termino la frase todas las chicas quisieron ir a abrazarlo pero el castallo al parecer aun tenia un poco de miedo de ellas lo que hizo que ellas se calmaran y retrocedieran

Issei: perdonen…es solo que…estoy muy nervioso(temblando)

Rias: (los dos sabemos que no es asi..issei-penso)

Izuki: bueno ahora que issei…ha vuelto por asi decirlo…quien va a enfrentarme

Issei: estaría agradecido si fuera yo…pero yo no te enfrentare

Izuki: ehh..Entonces quien…?

Issei : será ella(señalando a rena)

Cuando todos voltearon a ver a rena esta estaba expulsando un aura asesina y con mucha sed de sangre, todos comenzaron a temblar e incluso izuki estaba sorprendido-ESTA BIEN…ES DIGNA DE HACERLO!..-issei miro a rena y dijo

Issei: rena…vamos a activar el "modo locura"

Rena: pero si hacemos eso….issei….tu…puedes morir

Issei: rena….te prometí que no moriría

Rena: pero dijiste que solo lo harias si era sumamente necesario.

Issei: y acaso esta ocasión no lo es..

Rena: eh!?

Issei: rena…el bastardo que mato a tu anterior amo…es el mismo que lastimo a tu amo actual…como te hace sentir eso?(provocando a rena)

Rena: MUY ENOJADA!(Emanando un aura aun mayor)

Issei: rena..Confías en mi?

Rena: claro..no hay necesidad de preguntarlo

Issei: entonces lo haremos

Rena: esta bien…vamos!

Issei : si!

Rena : YO…KIRISAKI RENA….PIDO EL PERMISO DE HYOUDO ISSEI…PARA ACTIVAR EL **"MODO LOCURA"**(el aura seguía aumentando)

Issei: YO..HYOUDO ISSEI….TE DOY EL PERMISO….vamos!

Rena: comenzó a emanar un aura color rojo como la sangre ,todo el piso comenzó a temblar, issei comenzó a expulsar su aura la cual estaba siendo tranferida a rena,en las manos y pies de rena comenzaron a crecer garras enormes y las manos le crecieron hasta que parecían una patas enormes, el cabello le creció en todo el cuerpo,rena se había transformado en un Lobo enorme con los ojos de color rojo como la sangre y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, rena estaba cubierta con una enorme cantidad de aura y mira a izuki ,cuando rena mira a izuki todo lo que se encontraba detrás de izuki se destruye.

Rena(modo loba): aauuuuuuu!

Issei: si…acaba con el…rena!

Izuki: intentalo!

Rena comenzó a correr contra izuki,antes de llegar a izuki rena desaparece, izuki comienza a buscarla, rena aparece encima de el,izuki tratando de cubrirse pone ambos brazos arriba pero rena lo muerde en el brazo izquierdo. rena comienza a sacudir la boca y poco poco el brazo de izuki es arrancado haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre se esparza por todo el piso-NO….NO PUE…PUEDE SER-izuki comienza a huir pero es atrapado por rena,esta le muerde una pierna y lo lanza hacia arriba cuando izuki se encontraba en el aire rena salto y lo rasguño con sus enormes garras en el pecho, la cara ,izuki cae al suelo en un lago de su propia sangre-AUUUUUU!-rena comienza a aullar y su aura comienza a incrementar-UGHT!-cuando rena mira a issei seda cuanta de que este esta de rodillas escupiendo sangre, rena intenta ir con el pero-NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI…TE LO DIJE VERDAD?...SI ERA NECESARIO YO…LO MULTIPLICARIA….BOST!-el aura de rena vuelve a incrementar de una manera drástica-VE A POR EL RENA!-el castallo le dice a rena,rena comienza a correr contra izuki,rena toma a izuki y le muerde el brazo que le quedaba y lo tira contra el piso, rena arranca bruscamente el brazo restante de izuki y se lo traga, rena comienza a rasguñar a izuki en todo lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, izuki estaba tirado en un rio de su propia sangre,rena comienza a morder las piernas de izuki hasta el punto de arrancar ambas piernas, Izuki que solo podía estar en el suelo tirado gritando y llorando de dolor solo le quedaba la cabeza y el torso de todo su cuerpo.

Izuki: N….no por favor…n..no me ….mat….mates….p…perd…perdón!

Rena lanza un aulllido muy fuerte-AAAUUUUUUU!-y crea un cráter en donde estaba parada-No tienes perdón…izuku-el castallo mira a rena y esta lo mira, el castallo asiente con la cabeza entonces rena voltea a ver a izuki y le muerde el cuello-E…ESPE…ESPERA…NOOOOO!-izuki comienza a gritar de dolor,rena se enoja y muerde el cuello de izuki con mas fuerza, entonces sucedió,rena arranco la cabeza de izuki y la lanzo lejos de su cuerpo,del cuello de izuki comenzó a salir muchísima sangre llenando a rena completamente de sangre, cuando la sangre dejo de salir rena volta a ver a las chicas

Kuroka: VAYA….ESA SI QUE ES UNA LICANTROPA

Rias: kuroka!?...donde habías estado

Kuroka: como que donde…volví a ver a vali…

Rias: y como esta?

Kuroka: esta bien…mira por ti misma

Cuando rias voltea ve a ophis cargando a vali y a le fay con la ropa un poco destruida y con muchos rasguños por todo el cuerpo

Ophis: estarán bien…solo necesitan descanso

Rias: que alivio…pero (mirando a rena)

Rena comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, todas estaban tan nerviosas que se pusieron en pose de batalla, cuando rena llego a con ellas solo las ignoro y siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraba issei

Issei: lo has hecho bien….rena

Issei comienza a acariciar la cabeza de rena y esta que parecía estar muy contenta comienza a lamber al castallo-EY..TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS NADA RARO!-kuroka enojada le grita a rena,rena solo mira a kuroka y esta entra en modo nekomata(N/a:le salen orejas y cola de gato) y se pone en pose de pelea

Kuroka: aunque haigas entrado en el "modo locura"….no te dejare hacer nada extraño con issei

Issei: esta bien…rena…descansa

Rena comienza a brillar de un color blanco y poco a poco comienza a volver ala normalidad, cuando esta volvió ala normalidad cayo en los brazos de el castallo ya que esta estaba muy cansada y tenia unas cuantas heridas-Asia…puedo pedirte que la cures?-asia asiente con la cabeza y se dirije hacia rena para curarla,issei camina hacia donde se encontraba ophis la cual se encontraba un poco lejos de todos

Issei: como esta vali?

Ophis: esta bien…solo esta cansado

Issei: gracias ophis…por traerlo aquí

Ophis: no es nada…si tu lo pides no es problema (un poco sonrojada)

Issei: Balance Braker!

Issei se pone su armadura,ophis estaba muy sorprendida-que pasa issei?-el castallo señala el cielo, cuando ophis voltea miro la silueta de un hombre el cual tenia una capucha negra que le cubría la cara-asi que tu eres la tercer persona que menciono vali-el castallo dice pero el hombre de la capucha no le responde, entonces el hombre lanza una enorme ráfaga de poder hacia las chicas del club,el enorme poder era aparte de poderoso era rápido,issei reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo activo los propulsores de su espalda e intento llegar a donde se encontraban las chicas antes que el poder

Issei: (maldición…no…llegare a tiempo!-penso)

Ddraig: JET!

Issei: EH!?

Issei se movio a una velocidad divina que antes de que se diera cuanta estaba delante de todas las chicas y pudo desviar el poder hacia otra parte,el poder choco contra el castillo destruyéndolo por completo, todos estaban sorprendidos por tremendo poder que tenia el hombre

Issei: ddraig…que hiciste?

Ddraig: solo cumplí tu deseo…querías salvarlas…no?

Issei: si…gracias

Ddraig: dejando eso de lado…veo que lo tienes difícil…no es verdad issei?

Issei: y que lo digas!

Hombre: sabia que lo harias a tiempo…issei kun…no por nada todos depositan su confianza en ti

Rias: como sabe el nombre de issei

Akeno: quien es el!?

Yun: issei acaso el no será…

Issei: en efecto…eres tu verdad…

El hombre se quita la capucha y revela una larga cabellera de color rojo carmesí igual a la de rias, y estaba cubierto con una gran cantidad de aura,el hombre de la capa solo observa a rias y al resto del grupo gremory y sonríe

Rias: N..NO PU..PUED….PUEDE SER!

Issei: que extraño encontrarte aquí…SIRZECHS!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Solo queda un capitulo…el arco final esta a punto de terminar


	21. Como Un Dragón Celestial

CAPITULO 21_ **COMO UN DRAGON CELESTIAL**_

Rias: onii sama….por que estas aquí

Sirzechs: rias…te ordeno que te retires inmediatamente de este lugar

Rias: por…por que onii sama?

Sirzechs: vas a desobedecer mis ordenes?

Rias: nececito que me expliques

Issei: asi es…sirzechs explícame….

Sirzech: que quieres que te explique issei kun?

Issei: yo…desde un principio ya sospechaba de ti….pero…no espere encontrarte aquí…la verdad me sorprendí

Sirzechs: pues no deberías…tengo una explicación buena para esto

Issei: me gustaría escucharla

Sirzechs: lo que sucede es…..que fuiste seleccionado como el siguiente heredero de la casa gremory

Todos: QUE!?

Issei: eso…no es posible…es decir soy un demonio de clase media….

Rias: onii sama…explícame que esta pasando aquí..

Sirzechs: nuestro padre y madre…llegaron al acuerdo de que el próximo heredero seria issei….lo cual me molesto….

Issei: están insinuando que…

Sirzechs: si…yo mande a izuki….a atacarte

Issei comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de aura color rojo como la sangre, el aura seguía incrementando de manera exagerada, sirzechs comenzó a expulsar su aura de misma manera, cuando las dos auras chocaron empezaron a ocasionar que el suelo comenzara a temblar, el castallo seguía mirando a sirzechs con una mirada de enojo, sirzechs solo sonreía

Issei: sirzechs…sabes por todo lo que eh pasado!?

Sirzechs: si lose…pero…se suponía que mi hijo seria el siguiente heredero…por que tuviste que ser tu!(N/a: sirzechs tiene un hijo llamado milicas con graifya que es esposa de sirzechs por si no sabían)

Rias: se supone que yo seria la heredera…onii sama que esta pasando!?

Sirzechs: si…pero después de pensarlo llegue ala conclusión de que aun no estas lista…por eso le sugerí a nuestros padre que lo pensaran mejor…pero lo que resulto fue…

Issei: que me escogieran como el próximo sucesor..verdad?

Sirzechs: si…mis padres te dieron toda la responsabilidad de nuestro clan…por eso en este momento..yo te matare…piensa que es como un favor issei kun

Issei: NO!

Sirzechs: eh!?

Issei: dime la verdad..sirzechs….esa no es la verdadera razón de esto…o si?

Sirzechs: a que te refieres?

Issei: te conozco…y esa no es la razón de todo esto…dime la verdad

Sirzechs: no pensé que lo descubrirías..pero si…hay algo mas

Issei: dimelo

Sirzechs: te lo dire…si me vences issei kun

Issei: espera…quieres que yo pelee contigo..?

Sirzechs: asi es issei kun..o que pasa…no estabas molesto conmigo hace unos momentos

Issei: es verdad…te venceré y entonces me dirás la verdadera razón de todo esto….LISTO!

Sirzechs: si…issei kun

Issei: kiba!

Kiba: que pasa issei kun?

Issei: te encargo que protejas a todas…

Rias: pero issei

Issei: perdonen...pero esta es mi pelea…no quiero que intervengan…no quiero que las lastimen

Yun: issei..

Issei: kiba te lo encargo!

Kiba: Si!

Issei activa los propulsores de su espalda y se dirige hacia sirzechs a toda velocidad, sirzechs sin moverse solo observa a issei acercarse a el, cuando el castallo iba a golpear a sirzechs este movió los ojos hacia la derecha lo que hizo que el castallo saliera volando hacia esa dirección, el castallo estaba desconcertado no sabia qu estaba pasando, sirzechs miro a issei y el castallo estaba recibiendo múltiples golpes pero sirzechs no se movía ,la armadura de issei estaba casi toda destruida-MA…MALDI..MALDICION!-el castallo se puso de pie y corrió hacia sirzechs,el castallo de repente desapareció de la vista de sirzechs,el castallo intento atacar a sirzechs desde el cielo pero, sirzechs levanto su mano y lanzo una ráfaga de poder enorme hacia el castallo,issei intento detener el poder de sirzechs con las manos pero su armadura poco a poco se destruía, issei al ver que no podría detenerlo se movió y dejo que el poder siguiera su camino, la ráfaga de poder hizo una gran explosión en el cielo que lastimo al castallo en la espalda, sirzechs aparecía frente a issei y lo tomo del cuello, el castallo estaba forcejeando, sirzechs estaba apunto de terminar la pelea pero-BOST!-el guante emitió una luz color verde y cubría completamente a issei,el castallo le dio a sirzechs un gran golpe en el estomago que hizo que retrocediera, el castallo sigue atacando a sirzechs y hacia que poco a poco retrocediera ,sirzechs detuvo uno de los golpes de issei pero el castallo respondió rápido con una patada en la cara de sirzechs,sirzechs salió volando hacia atrás y cuando levanto la mirada miro a issei cargando una gran cantidad de energía-DRAGON SHOOT!-el castallo disparo un enorme rayo de magia hacia sirzechs,sirzechs puso sus manos adelante para detener el poder de issei pero cuando el poder de issei impacto contra sus manos se dio cuenta que era diferente, el poder no parecía ser fuerte solo era una distracción, en la espalda de sirzechs el castallo aparece desde abajo y le da un gran golpe en las costillas a sirzechs,el pelirojo sin poder detener el ataque de issei lo recibe,el gran golpe de issei hace que sirzechs pierda la postura y reciba el dragón shoot de issei directamente, la explosión hizo mucho humo, cuando el humo se disipo me podía observar a sirzechs con sangre en la boca y que tenia parte de su camisa destruida, sirzechs solo mira a issei y sonríe

Sirzechs: eso es todo…issei kun

Issei: maldición…no le causo ningún daño

Sirzechs: vamos a ponernos serios…Balance Braker

Todos: QUE!?

Sirzechs comienza a expulsar su aura exageradamente y hace que todo comience a temblar, una armadura color negro cubre el cuepo de sirzechs,el casco de sirzechs tenia los ojos rojos y muchos cuernos en la cabeza, en ambos brazos tenia unos guantes de color negro puro con picos en los nudillos, en ambas piernas tenía unos grandes picos en las rodillas y una gran capa color negro

Issei: Im..imposi..imposible!

Sirzechs: issei kun…deten esto!

Sirzechs lanza una ráfaga de poder hacia issei ,el castallo intenta detener el poder pero este era muy fuerte, el poder arrastra a issei hacia el suelo ,issei intenta evitar que el poder choque contra el suelo-BOST!-el aura del castallo aumenta pero no era suficiente, el poder seguía hundiéndolo en el suelo-BOST!BOST!BOST!BOST!BOST!-el aura del castallo aumento hasta que por fin pudo desviar el poder hacia otro lado, el poder choca contra el suelo en la lejanía perola explosión era tan fuerte que incluso los chicos del club e issei recibieron algunos daños

Issei: chicos!..están bien

Rias: si..Estamos bien(con rasguños en el cuerpo)

Akeno: si

Yun: claro

Xenovia: esto no es nada

Asia: si algo pasa yo las curare

Irina: no me paso nada

Issei: maldición

El castallo se acerca alas chicas, mientras que sirzechs se encontraba en el cielo sin hacer nada

Issei: quiero hacer algo…pero necesito tiempo

Vali: yo te lo dare

Issei: vali!...ya estas bien!?...como esta le fay!

Vali: le fay esta bien solo esta desmayada…por otro lado yo…no del todo…pero…te daré el tiempo que necesitas

Issei: vali…esta bien cuento contigo

Ophis: yo también ayudare

Issei: ophis….perdón pero podrías cubrirme a mi…encaso de que a vali se le escape algo

Ophis: esta bien

Vali: vaya…cuanta desconfianza..

Issei: no es verdad….confió en ti…es solo que el es muy fuerte

Vali: justo lo que quería..!

Issei: se los encargo

Ophis y vali: SI!

Vali activa su armadura y se pone en pose de pelea,ophis crea un gran campo de fuerza alrededor de issei y las chicas-ohhh asi que el hakuryuuko vendrá a enfrentarme-sirzechs le dice a vali como si estuviera decepcionado-No te preocupes…te atenderé debidamente-vali vuela contra sirzechs y le da un gran golpe que sirzechs contrarresta con el suyo causando una gran explosión, dentro del campo de fuerza issei le pide a todas las chicas que se acerquen a el

Issei: chicas…necesito que todas se tomen de las manos

Rias: esta bien

Akeno: si

Rossweisse: si tu lo dices

Asia: si

Yun: claro

Rena: por su puesto

Irina: si

Xenovia: si issei me lo pide

Koneko: si sempai

Kuroka: si..nya

Una vez todas las chicas se tomaron de las manos,issei tomo las manos de rias y yun que estaban en ambas orillas,issei les tomo la mano creando asi un circulo

Iisei: ddraig…estas listo?

Ddraig: estas seguro issei…?

Issei: por supuesto

Ddraig: entonces hagámoslo

Issei: si!

El castallo comenzó a emanar una aura de color verde muy fuerte, el aura poco a poco empezó a cubrir a todas las chicas, el castallo estaba sonriendo, pero después puso una cara seria

Issei: a todas ustedes les quiero pedir una disculpa

Todas: eh!

Issei: incluso en este momento..yo aun no puedo tomar una decisión

Rias: issei..

Issei: yo….simplemente las amo a todas..no podría vivir sin ninguna de ustedes(llorando y mirando el suelo)

Rias:no te preocupes issei..

Akeno: asi es issei kun después de todo…

Yun: todas nosotras..

Rena: en verdad..

Todas: TE AMAMOS!

El castallo se sorprendió al oir alas chicas decir eso, levanto la mirada y miro a todas las chicas que le estaban sonriendo, el castallo dejo de llorar y sonrió

Issei: gracias…a todas ustedes

Ddraig: vamos a hacerlo..issei

Issei: si!...como hyoudo issei…no…como un dragón celestial…las protegeré

Rias: issei que es lo que..

Yun: quieres hacer issei?

Issei: solo esperen

El castallo empezó a emanar aun mas aura la cual estaba cubriendo a todas las chicas-ESO ES!-vali y ophis estaban muy sorprendidos de lo que issei estaba haciendo

issei y ddraig:_YO AQUEL QUE DESPERTARA!_

_SOY EL SEKIRYUUTEI QUE HA RECORRIDO EL SENDERO DEL AMOR!_

_LA TRAICION DOLIO Y ME TRAJO EL PODER DE LA DOMINACION!_

_Y TODAS USTEDES QUEDARAN BAJO LA PROTECCION DE MIS ALAS!_

_LOVE ENGAGED!_

El aura de issei se transfirió por completo al cuerpo de las chicas hasta que estas estaban completamente brillando de un color verde, poco a poco el aura se fue adentrando en el cuerpo de las chicas y desapareció

Rias: issei que acabas de hacer

Akeno: no me digas…

Issei: bueno…eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes…me boy

El castallo le pide a ophis que quite el escudo, cuando el castallo mira a sirzechs este estaba como si nada hubiera pasado pero vali se encontraba en el suelo tirado aun vivo pero muy lastimado y cansado, el castallo camina hacia vali y lo levanta

Vali: issei…de verdad estas seguro de haberlo echo con ellas

Issei: por supuesto…no me arrepentiré

Ophis:issei…quieres apoyo

Issei: no…por ahora solo llévate a vali a donde se encuentran las chicas

Ophis: esta bien(yéndose)

Sirzechs: espero..esta vez me diviertas mas..issei kun

Issei: si…**CRIMSON FORCE ULTIMATE!**

Issei expulso su aura de manera brusca, todo el suelo temblaba, los vientos se agitaban, el cielo se nublo y comenzaron a caer rayos-AHHH!-el castallo grito y la armadura se materializo instantáneamente, el castallo miro a sirzechs y este fue golpeado, sirzechs retrocedió un poco y sonrio

Sirzechs: asi que me estas haciendo lo mismo que te hice..ehhh….nada mal

Issei: terminemos con esto..!

El castallo ataco de frente a sirzechs y le dio un gran golpe en la cara,sirzechs quiso detenerlo pero no pudo, el castallo le conecto un golpe directo en la cara a sirzechs,sirzechs retrocedió y cuando voltio el castallo le dio una patada en el estomago, issei tomo a sirzechs de la camisa y lo azoto contra el suelo, sirzechs cuando se estrello en el suelo hizo un gran cráter, cuando sirzechs miro hacia arriba issei venia a toda velocidad directo hacia el,sirzechs alcanza a reaccionar y se quita de donde estaba,el castallo choca su puño contra el suelo y hace el cráter aun mas grande y profundo de lo que era,sirzechs se asoma para ver a issei pero el castallo solo se encontraba en el piso parado, cuando issei miro a sirzechs al castallo le estaban saliendo rayos rojos del cuerpo, el aura aumento drásticamente-NO..NO ME DI..DIGAS QUE!-sirzechs entro en pánico, el castallo desapareció de la vista de sirzechs apareció frente a el,sirzechs asustado le lanzo un poder a issei,el castallo solo lo esquivo pero el poder hiba directamente hacia yun,yun no pudo reaccionar, el castallo no mostraba signos de intentar detenerlo ,yun recibió el poder de sirzechs en el estomago y cerro los ojos, cuando esta los abrió miro que no tenia nada, el poder simplemente la golpeo pero esta no sintió nada-Ught..!-cuando todas miraron a issei observaron que el tenia una gran herida en el estomago y sangre que salió de el,el castallo solo sonrió y miro a sirzechs

Yun: que acaba de pasar!?

Vali: son los efectos del love engaged(N/a:en ingles se traduce como comprometido, ose si alguien haiga visto el anime de dragón crisis si no lo han visto mírenlo..y si lo han visto….esta es mi versión del love engaged….vali y akeno se los explicaran)

Rias: aque te refieres?

Vali: los dragones…alo largo de la historia…han sido muy solitarios…para ellos solo existía una sola mujer..no mas

Yun: eso que significa?

Akeno: te dire un ejemplo

Rias: adelante

Akeno: en los cuentos para dormir…era típico escuchar "y un temible dragón custodiaba el castillo de la princesa" o no?

Yun: asi es..

Akeno: normalmente el dragón era el personaje malvado del cuento…lo que es totalmente equivocado..

Rias: no estoy entendiendo

Akeno: la razón de que el dragón asesinaba a todos los guerreros que querían salvar ala princesa…era por que el ya había realizado el "love engaged" con ella

Vali: básicamente….el dragón se enamoro de la princesa

Akeno: eso causo que el quisiera protegerla de los guerreros que la querían salvar..

Rias: pero…si la querían salvar..por que los mataba

Akeno: eso es debido…a que el dragón podía sentir las malas intenciones emanando de los guerreros….es decir…ellos querían ala princesa por beneficio propio y no por amor…por eso el dragon los mataba

Yun: entonces..

Akeno: después como en los cuentos llegaba el "grandioso caballero que mato al dragón y salvo ala princesa"

Rias: lo que significa que?

Vali: el dragón sintió las buenas intenciones del caballero que si amaba ala princesa…por eso no interfirió en su camino.

Yun: pero entonces el dragón..

Akeno: asi es…el murió al mismo tiempo que ella

Vali: gracias al love engaged

Yun: entonces lo que issei acaba de hacer

Vali: asi es…el hiso lo mismo que el dragón con ustedes….todo daño que ustedes sufran será instantáneamente transferido a el

Yun: es decir que si una de nosotras muere?

Vali: issei normalmente moriría…pero en este caso…solo perdería una gran parte de todo su poder…posteriormente el moriría consumido por la venganza…el asesinaría al asesino de la que muera y después moriría

Todas: issei…

Vali: que puedo decir….asi somos los dragones

Sirzechs: ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto

Issei: si..

Sirzechs tomo la iniciativa y ataca a issei,el castallo sin moverse recibió a sirzechs de frente, cuando sirzechs iba a atacar a issei,el castallo desapareció, cuando sirzechs miro arriba el castallo venia cayendo a gran velocidad y le dio una gran patada en la cabeza a sirzechs,sirzechs sin poder cubrirse recibió la patada en la cabeza,sirzechs se estrello contra el suelo haciendo un pequeño oyó, cuando este se lenato miro a issei que estba volando encima de el,el castallo extendió sus alas de dragón y estas parecían estar tomando poder del suelo ,pequeños rayos de luz se concentraban en las alas de issei,las alas comenzaron brillar con un rojo carmesí, issei puso ambas manos enfrente y el aura comenzó a expulsarse aun mas fuerte que antes-ACABEMOS CON ESTO….CAMESI SHOOT!-el castallo disparo una enorme, lo que se dice enorme ráfaga de poder que sirzechs intento detener, sirzechs puso todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo pero-BOST!-el poder creció aun mas y choco contra sirzechs-TODOS CUBRANSE-el castallo les grito a todas, el poder colisiono contra el suelo y causo una enorme explosión, después de que el humo de la explosión pasara se podía observar a issei parado encima de sirzechs el cual estaba todo dañado y sangrado

Issei: entonces ahora me diras la verdadera razón

Sirzechs: te dije que si ganabas lo haría….asi que si

Issei: estoy esperando

Sirzechs: la verdad es que…después de que desarrollaras este nuevo poder…algo mas paso

Issei: aque te refieres?

Sirzechs: una forma mas fuerte que la ímpetu imparable….si la ímpetu imparable se activa son los pensamientos negativos…como se activa esta nueva forma?...es fácil suponer que con los positivos

Issei: y eso que?

Sirzechs: lo que pasa es que eso esta mal…esta nueva forma…tiene algo más en ella…algo peligroso

Issei: es enserio?

Sirzechs: si…si continuas asi…algún dia serás…."El destructor de todo"

Issei: eso…no es verdad

Sirzechs: bien…. esa es la verdadera razón….ahora que?

Issei: no lo se…no lo había pensado

**"MATALO"**

Issei: eh!

una extraña voz sonaba en la cabeza del castallo

**"TE DIJE QUE LO MATES!"**

Issei: no lo hare…cállatecallate!

Sirzechs: que sucede issei kun…no me digas que!

**"SI NO LO MATAS…EL LO VOLVERA A HACER"**

Issei: NO…!

**"MATALO!"**

Issei: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**"MATALO!"**

Cuando issei se dio cuanta el tenia su puño dentro del pecho de sirzechs,en el suelo había un gran mar de sangre,issei no sabia que estaba pasando, se puso de pie rápidamente, y entro en pánico,se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y gritaba-PERDON…PERDON..!-las chicas estaban muy sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando, el castallo se alejo de sirzechs y se puso de rodillas

Rias: issei….

Issei: perdon rias…nose lo que paso

Rias: no te preocupues….deseguro hay una explicación para todo esto

Issei: no..no la hay…

Rias: lo pensaremos luego por ahora volvamos ala casa

Issei: No..

Rias: pero issei…pensé que nos habías perdonado

Issei: si…eso es verdad…es solo que…

Akeno: que sucede issei kun?

Asia: issei san?

Xenovia: que pasa issei?

Koneko: que pasa sempai?

Rossweisse: que sucede?

Irina: issei kun..que pasa?

Issei: yo no puedo volver con ustedes

Todas: eh!

Issei: no puedo volver

Rias: pero issei…nos perdonaste…todo se aclaro

Issei: lose..

Rias: eh…

Issei: yose que no fue su culpa…en este momento…estoy tan feliz que podría morir sin lamentarme nada(llorando)

Rias: entonces..

Issei: pero no puedo volver…

Rias: porque!?

Issei: no quiero que queden enredadas conmigo…ahora que soy independiente…este problema es solo mio..no tiene nada que ver con ustedes

Rias: issei…no…no te vayas

Issei: adiós.. algún dia nos volveremos a ver

Issei extendió sus alas y se fue,vali, le fay y kuroka lo siguieron, rena y yun sacaron sus alas para seguir a issei

Rias: yun,rena….por favor….cuídenlo

Rena: cuenta con ello

Yun: seguro!

Issei: Adiós…..

Rias: hasta pronto…mi querido issei

FIN

Como ya había mencionado este es era el arco final…..afortunadamente hasta yo se que este final es imposible….soy otaku y se que ustedes quieren "2da TEMPORADA"….no se preocupen la tendrán…este capitulo lo saque antes para simular el fin(si pensaron que de verdad aquí acababa perdón)me tomare un descanso de unos 4 días y después volveré con el 1er cap. de la 2da temporada

NOS VEMOS EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA


	22. Razon(2da temporada)

CAPITULO 22(2da Temporada)_** Razón**_

Después de la operación, issei se fue lejos junto al equipo de vali,el grupo gremory tuvo que pasar por varias investigaciones e interrogatorios para saber el paradero de issei, milicas justo como sirzechs quería, tomo el trono como el heredero de la casa gremory, graefya se convirtió en la reina de milicas y todos los siervos de sirzechs ahora sirven a milicas, todos en el inframundo fueron informados acerca de que hyoudo issei asesino al maou sirzechs y se le considera peligroso, varias alertas han sido lanzadas e incluso medidas preventivas en caso de toparse con el, desde la operación han pasado aproximadamente 5 meses

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL INFRAMUNDO

El castallo se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la habitación de una casa la cual el no tenia idea de donde estaba, la puerta de repente se abrió, valí entro ala habitación, el castallo solo estaba sentado sin decir nada y pensativo

Issei: (que habrá sido esa voz-penso)

Vali: oye issei…estas bien

Issei: eh..claro por que no habría de estarlo

Vali: no es que…han pasado ya unos meses

Issei: ohh…eso,no te preocupes no es nada

Vali: esta bien

Issei: por cierto vali…nosotros que somos?

Vali: que somos?

Issei: si..me refiero a que no somos parte de la khaos brigade….pero tampoco somos de los "buenos" por asi decirlo

Vali: no lo se….por ahora solo seremos el grupo de los dos dragones celestiales los cuales no sirven a nadie…solo a ellos mismo

Issei: estoy seguro que ddraig y albion están contentos

La joya aparece en las manos de ambos portadores

Ddraig: y que lo digas issei!

Albion: asi es…estamos felices

Vali: por que?

Ddraig: bueno..ahora que los dos dragones legendarios no sirven a nadie

Albion: nuestra majestuosidad como dragones ha vuelto…JAJAJAJA(riendo de manera elegante)

Issei: en teoría….ustedes solo no quieren hacer nada mas que flojear

Vali: si eso mismo pienso yo

Ddraig y albion: eh!?

Ddraig: no es cierto

Albion: es verdad…nos vemos vali

Ddraig: hablamos despues issei

Issei y vali: si..

Las joyas desaparecen

Vali: bueno issei…eso es todo lo que quería hablar..nos vemos luego

Issei: si…nos vemos

Vali sale de la habitación ,el castallo se queda sentado en la habitación observando el piso por unos momentos, después se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, cuando el castallo abre la puerta choca con una chica pequeña y de cabello rubio

Issei: perdon le fay…fue mi culpa no estaba prestando atención

Le fay: no te preocupes sekiryuutei chan…no es nada

Issei: solo dime issei

Le fay: esta bien…issei

Issei: pero que estabas haciendo aquí le fay?

Le fay: bueno…rena y yun estaban preocupadas y vine a ver como estabas

Issei: oh,gracias estoy bien

Le fay: que gusto

Issei: bueno..Entonces vamos a donde se encuentran

Le fay: si..por cierto issei

Issei: que pasa?

Le fay: tu dedo esta sangrando

Issei: eh..?(Observando su dedo)…ohh..parece ser que asia volvió a cortarse mientras cocinaba(co una sonrisa finjida)..jaja

Le fay: issei…

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Rias,akeno,koneko y rossweisse se encontraban sentadas en el sofá viendo la televisión, asia y xenovia estaban en la cocina haciendo la comida, kiba se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, gasper se encontraba en la esquina de la casa dentro de una caja

Asia: chicos!...la comida esta lista

Rias: oh..esta bien..haya vamos

Akeno: koneko chan ve a decirle a yuuto que venga por favor

Koneko: si!

Rias y las demás se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer, después de unos minutos llegaron kiba y koneko,se sentaron en la mesa(N/a: cuando digo mesa quiero decir obviamente en las silla ,no vayan a salir de graciositos con algo como "quien se sienta en la mesa, yo me siento en la silla"..LOL)

Rias: tenemos que hablar

Akeno: si asi es

Koneko: gasper..ven aquí

Gasper: n..no qu…qui…quiero….m…me d…da mi..mie…miedo

Rias: ven aquí gasper….no vamos a hacer nada…..solo quiero hablar acerca de algo

Gasper: es…esta….b..bie…bien

Gasper se acerca con la caja ala mesa, se mete dentro de la caja-Li..lisit..listo-rias solo suspira y pone su mano en la frente

Rias: bueno…con esto..el grupo gremory esta completo

Akeno:asi es..

Asia: (solo faltaría issei san-pensó)

Kiba: bucho…acerca de que querías hablarnos

Rias: la verdad…..mientras estuvimos siendo interrogados en la mansión gremory…descubrí algunas cosas

Akeno: cosas?

Koneko: bucho a que se refiere?

Rias: aun no es seguro…pero si lo que observe es verdad..Había otra razón para lo que onii sama estaba haciendo

Akeno: razón?

Rias: si…es decir…en la oficina de onii sama…pude ver algunos documentos antiguos…y entre ellos pude ver algo…no pude ver claramente por que uno de los guardias me saco de ahí pero

Rossweisse: que era?

Rias: había un documento con el nombre de issei

Xenovia: eso que significa?

Rias: significa que mi onii sama estaba investigando a issei

Akeno: que lograría con eso…?

Rias: no lo sé….pero está claro que descubrió algo….y esa es la razón del por que hizo todo eso…quisiera saber que fue lo que descubrió

Akeno: sea lo que sea que descubrió…..tiene que ser muy importante para haber hecho pasar a issei kun por todo eso

Rias: si…quisiera poder investigar más…pero eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora

Koneko: sempai estará bien

Rias: por su puesto…es decir es issei de quien estamos hablando o no?

Akeno: asi es..a issei kun no le pasaría nada malo

Xenovia: es cierto..las cosas malas solo le pasan a los idiotas

Toda la atmosfera cambia en la mesa,el aura era como de depresión y risa

Rias: de verdad…estará bien?

Akeno: si….ya no estoy tan segura

CON ISSEI

Issei: achuuu!

Le fay: que sucede issei

Issei: no lo se..solo que me dieron ganas de estornudar

Le fay: dicen que eso pasa cuando alguien habla de ti a tus espaladas

Issei: de verdad

Le fay: si..

Issei: como sea…donde están rena y yun

Le fay: están aquí

Le fay habre una puerta, cuando el castallo mira dentro de la habitación se da cuenta de que era el baño, solo que este era como uno termal, rena y yun se encontraban completamente desnudas, el vapor que causaba el agua solo tapaba la parte inferior del cuerpo(CENSURA!)por lo que el castallo solo pudo ver los pechos de rena y yun,el castallo tuvo una hemorragia nasal, cuando yun y rena se dieron cuanta de que issei las estaba viendo estas se pusieron todas rojas-S..SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTA!-rena golpeo a issei y lo saco volando del baño, el castallo quedo en K.o por el golpe y la perdida de sangre-Issei!...estas bien-yun corrió hacia issei pero este estaba desmayado

Issei: eh….que paso..es mas…QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

El castallo se encontraba en una sala recostado en el regazo de yun(hizamakura),en la habitación se encontraban rena,yun,le fay,kuroka,bikou,Arturo y vali

Yun: vaya…parece que despertaste

Issei: si..pero..que esta pasando aquí?

Vali: ahora que estas despierto es momento de decirte esto

Issei: que pasa vali

Vali: parece que este escondite ha sido encontrado..por el maou actual

Issei: maou actual…MILICAS!nos encontró!?

Vali: si…tenemos que irnos de aquí lo mas rápido posible

Issei: bueno si es eso..Que estamos esperando

Bikou: yo!(N/a: se que muchos lo sabrán pero por si no "yo" es como normalmente se saluda en los animes)..sekiryuutei puedo saber que estas haciendo aquí?..no entiendo

Arturo: lo mismo pregunto

Issei: bueno…

Vali: se los explicare mas tarde..Ahora

Issei: si…tenemos que irnos

Vali: nos vamos en 30 minutos…si van a llevar algo…empáquenlo de una vez

Todos: SI!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Se acaba de estrenar la 2da temporada de mi fanfic YEI!*-* chicos perdón si tarde en subir el capitulo…pero es que parece que los profesores de mi escuela se pusieron de acuerdo y toda la semana tuve que hacer exposiciones que valían 3 puntos…lo que quiere decir que si no hacia una sacaba 7 y pues…..tuve que esperar hasta el viernes**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	23. Aspirante

CAPITULO 23 **ASPIRANTE**

CON ISSEI

Issei: vali ya estamos listos…nos vamos o que?

Vali: esta bien…bikou todo listo?

Bikou: si todo listo

Vali: esta bien..vámonos

Todos: SI!

Cuando issei ,yun, rena y el grupo de vali salieron de la casa pudieron observar a un grupo de 5 demonios parados frente a ellos-NO IRAN A NINGUNA PARTE!-los demonios estaban un poco nervioso, vali solo suspiro-bikou encárgate-bikou asintió y ataco a los guardia,bikou saco un palo y golpeo a dos de los demonios, los otros tres demonios iban a atacar bikou por la espalda, bikou hiso que el palo se volviera mas grande y empezó a girarlo sobre su cabeza y golpeo a los demonios dejándolos inconscientes

Bikou:listo

Issei: increíble

Vali: bueno sigamos

Todos: si!

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Rias: asia la comida estuvo deliciosa

Asia: gracias

Akeno: de verdad asia chan

De repente un circulo mágico apareció en la sala de estar, del circulo mágico salió grayfia con la misma cara de siempre

Grayfia: rias sama…el grupo gremory a sido solicitado para una misión

Rias: de parte de quien?

Grayfia: del maou…milicas sama

Rias: milicas!...es enserio…de que se trata

Grayfia: en el inframundo…hay algunos demonios que asesinaron asus amos y necesitamos que te encargues de ellos

Rias: si no queda mas remedio(tal vez se trate de issei-penso)

Graifya: serán transportadas inmediatamente al sitio

Akeno: al menos nos darían tiempo de alistarnos

Grayfia: esta bien…tienen 10 minutos

Grayfia desaparece dentro del circulo mágico,rias mira a akeno y ambas suspiran

Akeno: rias….puede ser que..

Rias: si…tal vez solo tal vez

Akeno: esta bien

Rias: chicas vallan a alistarse…tenemos una misión

Todas: si!

Rias: gasper…vas a venir?

Gasper: n..no qu..quiero…ten..tengo mi..miedo

Rias: esta bien…volveremos pronto…cuida la casa mientras no estamos

Gasper: s..si!

Después de que rias y los demás chicos del club terminaran de alistarse esperaron a que pasaran los diez minutos, un circulo mágico apareció en la sala y entraron en el,cuando miraron a sus alrededores observaron una pequeña casa parecida a una granja, pero esta estaba en medio de un gran bosque

Rias: parece que aquí no hay nadie

Akeno: tal vez hubo un error al momento de teletrasportarnos

Koneko: no…hay alguien aquí

Rossweisse: segura

Koneko: si…6 personas están dentro de la casa

Cuando koneko termino la palabra de la casa salieron 5 hombres de la casita, las chicas se pusieron en guardia, los hombres se empezaron como a transformar y tenían un aspecto aterrador, las chicas solo se pusieron un poco nerviosas

Rias: no los dejen escapar…GRUPO GREMORY AL ATAQUE!

Todos: si!

CON ISSEI

Issei: uff…si que son persistentes

Vali: y que lo digas

Yun: issei….aun nos siguen

Issei: no lo se…rena?

Rena: si…pero solo una persona

Bikou: pues entonces esperémosla

Vali: no…lo mejor ahora es retirarnos

Arturo: ustedes sigan..yo lo detendré

Le fay: pero..

Arturo: sekiryuutei!

Issei: si que pasa?

Arturo: te encargo que cuides a le fay mientras no estoy

Issei: cuenta con ello

Le fay: pero…

Arturo váyanse…los veré mas tarde

Todos: si

Le fay: nos veremos pronto verdad nii san

Arturo: si…cuenta con ello

Le fay: esta bien…confió en ti

Issei y todos los demás se fueron e ahí dejando solo a Arturo, de unos árboles salió un chico muy parecido a issei pero este tenia el cabello color negro y ojos de color verde, tenia puesta la misma ropa que tenían los demonios del castillo gremory

Arturo: los gremory te enviaron

Chico: si asi es…estoy buscando al sekiryuutei…si te quitas del camino no morirás

Arturo: tu sentido del humor es muy grande

Chico: como sea…te quitaras de l camino o no..?

Arturo: desafortunadamente para ti…el sekiryuutei hyoudo issei es ahora parte de mi grupo…asi que no te dejare pasar

Chico: esta bien…tu te lo buscaste

Arturo: antes de esto…puedo saber quien eres tu?

Ray: mi nombre es ray…soy el aspirante a nuevo peón de rias gremory

Arturo: ohh….tienes mucha suerte sabes

Ray: por que lo dices?

Arturo: si el sekiryuutei te hubiera escuchado…seguramente estarías muerto

Ray: si el estuviera aquí…yo lo hubiera asesinado

Arturo: dejémonos de platicas y peleemos(desvainando 2 espadas)

Ray: esta bien….(haciendo aparecer un guante en su mano derecha)

Ray apareció un guante en su mano derecha muy parecido al bosted gear pero este era de color amarillo, la joya del guante era color roja

Arturo: crees que con eso podrás vencerme

Ray: si ya lo hice..

Arturo: que!...ught(escupiendo sangre)…que demonios hiciste..!?

Ray: es el poder de mi sacred gear….produce daños al adversario de pendiendo de la voluntad de su usuario…..es la 15va longinus(N/a:si no han ledio el volumen 16 hay se menciona que el forbiden balor view de gasper…es el 14 longinus)

Arturo: Que!?

Ray: ahora que termine contigo…creo que ire a reunirme con rias gremory

Arturo: espera…maldito..

Ray: nos vemos…arturo pendragon

Arturo: (no puedo morir aquí "nos veremos pronto verdad nii san" se lo prometi-penso)

Ray se va de la escena dejando a Arturo todo lastimado y sangrando en el suelo, cuando Arturo estaba punto de perder la conciencia pudo observar una silueta de alguien

CON RIAS

Rias y todo el grupo gremory ya habían acabado con todos los demonios que se encontraban ahí

Rias: uff…eso fue cansado

Akeno: pero ellos no parecían ser tan fuertes

Koneko: aun no

Rossweisse: si es verdad…koneko chan dijo que eran 6..yo solo veo 5 cuerpos

Hombre: ..vaya vaya…pero que tenemos aquí…es el grupo Gremory

Rias: quien eres tu

Riku: yo soy riku…..y ustedes?

Rias: rias gremory…

Riku: bueno como sea…que tal si terminamos de una vez(desvainando una espada)

Cuando riku estaba a punto de atacar a rias,empezo a retorcerse de dolor-Parece que llegue a tiempo-de atrás de la casa aparece un chico,ray había llegado

Rias: quien eres tu…?

Ray: soy ray…suy el aspirante a ser tu nuevo peón

Rias: nuevo peon!?...estas loco…no tendré ningún otro peon…mi único peón es issei

Ray: pero…el no esta aquí verdad

Rias: aun si no esta…nadie aparte de el será mi nuevo peon

Riku: interesante poder el que tienes ahí…pero no será suficiente

Ray: imposible….nadie ha resistido mi poder antes

Riku: como sea…terminemos con esto

Ray: maldito!

Riku corre contra ray y lo atraviesa con la espada en el estomago ,ray comienza a escupir mucha sangre y retrocede ,rias le ordena a asia curar a ray mientras esta pone una pose de pelea, riku ataca directamente a rias para cortarla con la espada

CON ISSEI

Issei y vali se encontraban volando, cuando el castallo y rena pudieron darse cuanta de que sintieron una presencia familiar

Issei: esto es…RIAS!

Rena: también lo notaste issei

Issei: si

Vali: que pasa!?

Issei: ellos están aquí!

Issei comienza a volar muy rápido y se detiene al ver a rias y alos demás enfrentando a un chico que el no conocía

Issei: menos mal..estan bien

Vali: eso es peligroso…están a punto de cortar a rias

Issei: esta bien…se le pasa algo…solo se añadirá a a mi

Vali: no es verdad

Issei: que!?

Vali: el love engaged…..no funciona con los objetos contra dragones

Issei: pero esa espada…es una dragon slayer!?

Vali: si…y es la mas fuerte de todas….segun lo que escuche…esa espada se había perdido en la 3er guerra pero…que esta haciendo aquí

Entonces vali solo pudo sentir una gran cantidad de viento corriendo contra el-QUE DEMONIOS…ISSEI!-cuando vali voltio a ver a issei,el castallo no estaba, el castallo estaba volando a ua velocidad divida para impedir que golpearan a rias

Rias: (por favor…alguien sálveme-pensó)

Issei: RIAS!

Rias: eh!

Solo repercutió un enorme sonido de metal chocando contra otro metal y salieron unas grandes chispas y rayos, cuando estos dejaron de salir,todos los chicos del club y rias pudieron ver a issei que había detenido la espada con la mano, pero esta le estaba sangrando, riku se sorprendió al ver al castallo y retrocedió, ray que se acaba de levantar tenía una cara de enojo en su cara

Ray: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI…HYOUDO ISSEI…SERA MEJOR QUE TE VALLAS POR QUE YO SERE EL NUEVO PEON DE RIAS GREMORY

Ray corrió contra issei para golperlo, pero a cambio este recibió un gran puñetazo de parte del castallo en la cara, cuando ray levanto la mirada miro a issei que tenia una cara de enojo y estaba emanando un aura asesina

Ray: que…qu..que pa..pasa!?

Issei: dices querer ser su peón….PERO NISIQUIERA PUEDES PROTEGERLA!

Rias: issei…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Escribir la 2da temporada de ver que es aun mas interesante *-*que la primera ya que….a varios se les quedaron muchas dudas asi que tendré que aclararlas todas…no se preocupen las aclarare**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	24. Reacción

CAPITULO 24 **Reacción**

Ray: maldito

Riku: vaya vaya…que tenemos aquí…sino es nadie más que el sekiryuutei

Issei: rias….aléjate yo me encargo

Rias: si…esta bien

Akeno: issei kun…que bueno que estas bien

Xenovia: issei

Asia: issei san…que alivio

Koneko: sempai….que bueno

Rossweisse: nos hiciste preocuparnos

Ray: hyoudo issei…no te metas esta es mi pelea…no necesito de tu ayuda

Riku: no lo creo…la verdad estaría mas complacido de pelear contra el sekiryuutei que contigo

Ray: maldito!

Issei: tu!...aléjate y protege a rias

Ray: eh!?

Issei: no querías ser su peón?

Ray: maldito….esta bien

Riku: entonces qué tal si empezamos…

Issei: me parece bien

Justo cuando riku estaba a punto de atacar a issei un destello blanco aterrizo en medio de ellos esparciendo humo, cuando el humo se quitó se podía observar una armadura impecable color blanco

Issei: vali…que estas haciendo?

Vali: nada…solo te daba a poyo

Riku: vaya…pero si es el hakuryuuko..jaja que buenos tiempos

Vali: ohhh…ya veo

Issei: que pasa?

Vali: nada

Yun,rena,bikou y le fay llegan volando y se detienen justo encima de riku

Rena: no creo que vayas a poder con issei

Yun: yo igual

Bikou: vali lo acabara

Le fay: si vali…es pan comido

Riku: y siguen apareciendo….parece que estoy en problemas

Issei: y bueno…que harás…personalmente quiero destrozarte por querer herir a rias

Vali: yo solo quiero pelear con tipos fuertes…que dices quieres ser uno?

Riku: entonces es verdad que el sekiryuutei y el hakuryuuko están en el mismo grupo

Issei: bueno…si

Vali: si

Riku: entonces vamos a pelear

Issei: bien si esa es tu decisión

Vali: aquí vam…

Entonces del cielo empiezan a caer muchas ráfagas de poder encima del grupo de vali e issei,el grupo gremory solo estaba parado sin hacer nada ya que los rayos no les llegaban a ellos,el castallo creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de el y el grupo de vali,los rayos cesaron y en la lejanía se observaba una gran horda de demonios con la misma ropa del castillo gremory

Vali: tenemos que irnos rápido!

Rias: issei….note vayas

Akeno: issei kun por favor…. vuelve(con una lagrima en el ojo)

Koneko: sempai! Por favor

Asia: issei san…no

Rossweisse: por favor…issei

Issei: perdonen….nos vemos…Tu el aspirante!

Ray: que quieres?

Issei: cuida a rias…..si algo malo le pasara…**yo**..

Ray: que..?

El castallo pone una cara que daba miedo mientras expulsaba de manera agresiva su aura y rayos rojos salían de su cuerpo ray cayo al piso después de sentir la presión que causaba la mirada y aura del castallo

Issei:** te mataría** (con una cara seria)

Ray: e..esta b..bien

Riku: gracias a ellos…nuestra pelea tendrá que esperar

Vali: asi es…vámonos!

Todos: Si!

Todo el grupo de vali e issei se van volando,riku desaparece en la oscuridad del bosque, después de que todo se fueran, la gran horda de demonios llego a donde se encontraba el grupo gremory

Demonio: se encuentra bien rias sama

Rias: estoy bien…pero quien los mando?

Demonio: milicas sama nos ordenó darle apoyo al grupo gremory

Rias: ya veo(acaso milicas sabía que issei estaría aquí-pensó)

Demonio: ahora que esta bien…. Nos vamos

Rias: quiero hablar con su general

Graifya: de que querías hablar

De atrás de unos soldados aparece graifya con una armadura puesta

Rias: onee sama…..tu eres la general?

Graifya: si….milicas sama me ordeno venir

Rias: acaso…sabía que issei estaría aquí?

Graifya: de ninguna manera….somos demonios pero no hay manera de que lo supiera

Rias: ya veo

Graifya: como sea…retírense

Akeno: está bien nos iremos

Akeno apareció un círculo mágico y todo se pusieron dentro del círculo mágico, justo antes de tele transportarse rias pregunta

Rias: oye onee sama…como se encuentra milicas?

Graifya: podría decirse que bien…esta mejor que antes

Rias: ya veo…vámonos

Rias y los demás desaparecieron dentro del círculo mágico,graifya tenía una cara de preocupación-Todos retírense-cuando todo el escuadrón de demonios se fue graifya miro el cielo y susurro

Graifya: esta bien no decirle…verdad?

**_"FLASBACK"_**

Milicas se encontraba en su habitación jugando con un juguete del oppai dragon que su papa (sirzechs)le había comprado, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, era graifya que tenía una cara de tristeza, enojo y preocupación, milicas no sabia que estaba pasando, graifya se acercó a milicas y lo abrazo, milicas estaba desconcertado-Que pasa..mama-graifya empezó a llorar un poco y le dijo todo acerca de su padre, milicas quedo en shock y la luz se fue de sus ojos,milicas se voltio y sigue jugando con su muñeco del oppai dragón

Graifya: milicas?

Milicas: estoy bien…solo déjame solo

Graifya: pero…

Milicas: estoy bien enserio

Graifya: esta bien…eres el próximo heredero de la casa gremory….estas listo?

Milicas: si…solo déjame….. Como heredero tengo que saber superar esta situación o no?

Graifya: milicas…bueno….. Adiós

Graifya salio de la habitación de milicas ,este seguía jugando con su muñeco del oppai dragón moviéndolo de un lugar a otro como simulando que este estuviera volando

Milicas: buuuuuu….fuuuuu(N/a: no se cómo escribir sonido de viento LOL)…..….Por que(llorando)….papa!...no….pero….voy a vengarte….definitivamente…..

Milicas comenzó a apretar el muñeco del oppai dragón y este poco a poco se tornó de un color rojo y comenzó a derretirse, el muñeco cayó completamente derretido en el suelo y milicas puso una cara seria

Milicas: issei onii sama…..prepárate..

**_"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_**

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Rias: eso si que fue agotador

Akeno: si lose….pero al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto

Koneko: si…pudimos ver de nuevo a sempai

Xenovia: se podía ver que estaba muy bien

Rossweisse: tal vez no haiga necesidad de preocuparse tanto

Asia: si…issei san estará bien estoy segura

Kiba: ummm….tengo una pregunta

Rias: que pasa kiba?

Kiba: que hace el aquí (señalando a ray que estaba sentado en el siilon)

Ray: Yo!(saludando con la mano)

Rias: ahhh…que haces aquí…Como llegaste

Ray: fue sencillo…. Mientras todos estaban distraídos con hyoudo issei me cole en el círculo mágico

Akeno: vaya vaya….eso fue muy rastrero

Ray: pero hyoudo issei…me pidió cuidar a rias..Además que estoy seguro que si no lo hago me matara (con la cara azul)

Rias: hay más….verdad

Ray: por supuesto…también porque seré tu nuevo peón

Rias lo sabía…pero no pasara….mi peón fue, es y será solo issei

Ray: eso lo veremos

Akeno: como sea…que tal si descansamos

Todos: SI!

CON ISSEI

Issei: quien era ese tipo

Vali: te refieres a riku?

Issei: como sabes cómo se llama?

Vali: es un conocido….bueno algo asi

Issei: y por que no me lo dijiste

Vali: no pensé que fuera importante

Issei: serás cabron!(Apretando los puños)

Vali: ya ya….cálmate…ahora tenemos problemas más grandes

Issei: si lose

Vali: tenemos que encontrar un lugar para nuestra base

Issei: base?

Vali: claro…lo olvidaste….ahora somos el grupo DDC

Issei: DDC?...que significa eso

Vali: para resumir significa….Dos Dragones Celestiales

Issei: carece de sentido y estilo pero está bien

Vali: bueno..todos busquen rápido una guarida

Todos: si!

Cuando todos estaban yéndose el castallo se percató de que le fay estaba parada hasta atrás mirando el horizonte

Issei: le fay?...que pasa

Le fay: nada es solo…que mi hermano no ha vuelto…estoy preocupada

Issei: no te preocupes estará bien

Le fay: pero y si murió…y si el enemigo tenia refuerzos y lo emboscaron…si el muere no se que hacer(llorando)

El castallo abraza a le fay, le fay se sonroja toda y comienza a querer forcejear, el castallo comienza a acariciar la cabeza de le fay y esta se calma, le fay corresponde el abrazo y el castallo se sorprende

Issei: no te preocupes…..el estará bien..no es alguien débil…además…el te prometió volver…verdad?

Le fay: si…gracias issei…ya estoy más tranquila (abrazondo mas fuerte a issei)

Issei: ademas(tomado de las manos a le fay)

Le fay: que pasa!?

Issei: el me dijo que te protegiera hasta que el volviera…no te preocupes no dejare que te pase nada

Le fay: gracias…de verdad gracias..issei(dándole un beso en la mejilla a issei

Issei: eh!?

Rena y yun: issei!(Emanando un aura asesina)

Issei: mierda!

Le fay: jeje…perdón

CON ARTURO

Arturo se encontraba en una cama tapado y vendado en las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo

Arturo: dónde estoy?

Chica: estas en mi casa…

Arturo: quien eres…tu?

Chica: no te preocupes no hare nada malo…después de todo eres compañero de mi grandísimo amigo el sekiryuutei

Arturo: del sekiryuutei?...quien eres tu?

Chica: una buena amiga de issei kun

FIN DEL CAPITULO

_**Chicos perdonen si me tarde en subir el capítulo pero es que la escuela me tiene muy cansado…y luego ya quieren empezar la semana de exámenes y pues…uff aver como me va…no olviden los reviews porque me pone de buen humor ver sus comentarios*-***_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_


	25. Amiga ?

CAPITULO 25** Amiga?**

Issei: oye vali…llevamos volando hora y aun no encontramos nada…descansemos

Vali: esta bien….se nota que están cansados…descansemos en esa casa que nos pasamos hace un rato

Issei: cual casa?(tomando a vali de los hombros y poniendo una cara de miedo)..Cual casa?cualcasa?

Vali: hace unos minutos pasamos una gran casa….que nadie la vio?

Issei: y por que no dijiste nada!

Yun: nos hubieras avisado vali

Bikou: sabes lo cansado que estoy!

Kuroka: vali..Idiota

Le fay: volar tanto cansa mucho

Rena: vali…idiota

Vali: perdonen…. No pensé que fuera importante

Issei: que remedio…por ahora llévanos a donde estaba la casa

Vali: esta bien

Vali comienza a volar hacia el otro lado y todos lo siguen, después de volar por unos minutos encuentran la casa,todos sin prestar atención a nada llegan y se meten dentro de la casa, cuando entran miran que la casa a pesar de parecer estar abandonada esta muy bien decorada por dentro y no se mira que estuviera abandonada

Vali: bueno…que tal si esta es la nueva base

Issei: estoy de acuerdo…que dicen chicos?

Todos: si!

Vali: como sea…revisen la casa no queremos visitantes o si?

Issei: esta bien yun, rena revisen la parte de arriba

Yun: esta bien

Rena: cuanta conmigo

Vali: yo y bikou revisaremos el sotano

Issei: entonces seremos yo y le fay los que revisaremos este piso, kuroka puedes esperar aquí?

Kuroka: s..Seguro..zzzzzz

Issei: ah..se durmio

Le fay: tu y yo(sonrojada)..esta bien

Yun: issei..ni se te ocurra hacer algo

Issei: no se a que te refieres

Rena: más te vale

Rena y yun suben las escaleras y ven una habitación ala derecha y una ala izquierda, primero revisan la de la izquierda que resulta ser un baño, después de revisar el baño entran ala habitación de la derecha, cuando abren la puerta observan una cama con unas sábanas enzima las cuales tenían una forma humana, yun se acerca ala cama y quita la sabana,cuando la quito pudieron ver a Arturo que estaba dormido y con vendas en el cuerpo, rena se acerca pero ogra olfatear algo y cuando mira la ventana mira la silueta de una mujer saltando por la ventana, mientras tanto el castallo que se encontraba en el 1er piso estaba en la cocina de la casa mirando por la ventana junto a le fay, el castallo abrazo a le fay cuando sintió que algo iba a pasar y pudo ver por la ventana como caia una mujer, la mujer voltio y miro al castallo y sonrió, esta empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble y desapareció en el bosque

Issei: que ha sido eso?

Le fay: umm..issei

Issei: que pasa?

Le fay: podrías soltarme

Issei: ohh lo siento(soltando a le fay)

Yun: issei!

Rena: que te dije!

Issei: pero si no eh hecho nada malo

Le fay: ya ya déjenlo, Por cierto que encontraron arriba

Yun: es cierto.. ven le fay tu hermano esta arriba

Le fay: enserio!?

Rena: si

Le fay subió rápidamente al cuarto de arriba, cuando entro miro a Arturo sentado en la cama-Ohh le fay..que bien…estas a salvo-le fay comenzó a llorar y salto sobre Arturo para abrazarlo

Arturo: vaya..si me abrasas asi de fuerte me lastimaras

Le fay: perdon es solo que estoy muy feliz

Issei: ohhh…veo que estas bien Arturo

Arturo: gracias sekiryuutei..por haber cuidado a le fay

Issei: no es necesario…además dime issei ahora somos compañeros o no?

Arturo: está bien issei

Issei: por cierto quien era la chica que estaba en la casa

Arturo: no lose…ella solo me ayudo a recuperarme

Issei: ya veo

Arturo: además ella dijo que te conocía

Issei: eh!?

Arturo: si..ella dijo que era muy buena amiga tuya

Issei: y como era ella

Arturo: perdón…pero no pude verla bien

Issei: esta bien no importa

Después de que Arturo se curara por completo le fay e issei ayudaron a Arturo a bajar a la sala de estar donde se encontraban todos

Vali: qué bueno que ye encuentras bien Arturo

Arturo: gracias…pero que está pasando

Bikou: vamos a encargarnos de un problema

Arturo: eso tiene que ver con la batalla que me perdí

Le fay: si…al parecer un viejo amigo de vali nos está molestando

Issei: si..Tenemos que encargarnos de el

Arturo: pero por que nosotros..?

Issei: yo tengo razones personales…. Principalmente lo quiero eliminar porque intento matar a rias

Vali: yo simplemente quiero probar si el es fuerte…ya que al parecer no parecía tener miedo de enfrentarse a los dos dragones celestiales

Issei : kuroka aun no ha despertado?

Vali: aun no..por ahora concentrémonos en la misión

Arturo: ya veo…..entonces déjenme participar

Vali: eso quería pero…

Le fay: no puedes hermano

Arturo: por qué!?

Le fay: aun no estas completamente recuperado

Arturo: aun puedo pelear

Le fay: no importa

Arturo: le fay..

Le fay: no te preocupes…issei te cubrirá

Issei: si..Todo estará bien..solo espera un poco

Arturo: está bien issei…solo te pido que cuides de le fay en la siguiente batalla

Issei: si por supuesto

Vali: atacaremos en una mañana ,ahora todos descansen

Todos: SI!

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Rias y akeno se encontraban en el antiguo cuarto de issei, ambas estaban en la cama sentadas hablando

Rias: akeno…estoy preocupada por milicas

Akeno: yo lo se rias..pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar ordenes

Un circulo mágico apareció en medio de rias y akeno, del circulo aparece graifya

Grayfia: rias sama…el grupo gremory tiene una nueva misión

Rias: de que se trata onee sama?

Graifya: al parecer…el grupo del "DDC" parece estar tramando algo..un espía descubrió que tienen pensado atacar a un demonio forajido…el deber del grupo gremory es emboscar al demonio antes que el grupo DDC

Rias: DDC?...que es eso..quiénes son?

Graifya: es el nombre del grupo den sekiryuutei y el hakuryuuko

Rias: issei y vali están en un grupo!?

Graifya: si…al parecer la misión tomara inicio mañana..asi que estén preparados

Akeno: está bien..yo me encargo de avisarle a todos

Graifya: sin más que decir me retiro rias sama

Rias: está bien onee sama

Graifya desaparece dentro del círculo mágico

Akeno: rias…esta es una nueva oportunidad…podremos ver a issei kun

Rias: si lose…me preocupa más el demonio forajido

Akeno: a que te refieres?

Rias: lo más seguro es que se trate de riku…es por eso que estoy preocupada

Akeno: a que te refieres?

Rias: cuando el me ataco la última vez….issei parecía estar muy preocupado…. Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez el love engaged no tenga efecto contra el

Akeno: debemos ser precavidas

Rias: avísales a todos akeno

Akeno: si!

Rias: (estaremos bien issei-penso)

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

El grupo DDC se encontraba volando por el inframundo sin encontrar a riku, entonces rena comenzó a olfatear y pudo decirles a todos la dirección en que se encontraba, después de que volaran por un rato, lo encontraron en la orilla de un mar mirando el cielo, los chicos se dirigieron a donde el se encontraba y pararon en el suelo de la playa

Issei: asi que aquí estabas

Riku: vaya vaya

Vali: yo!...como estas riku

Riku: vali..ya veo…

Chica: vaya..pero si es issei kun

De atrás de riku sale una chica alta como de la estatura de akeno,tenia una sola cola de caballo y su cabello era de un color morado oscuro, ojos de color azules y tenia una cara muy parecida a irina, tenia los PECHOS un poco mas grandes que los de rias*-*

Kuroka: quien es esa?

Maki: yo soy misaki maki..Amiga de la infancia de issei kun

Issei: mi amiga de la infancia?

Maki: si…es que no lo recuerdas

Issei: recordar que?

Maki: tu,yo e irina jugábamos juntos

Issei: EH!?

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**en fin la semana de examanes esta por empezar pero faltare el lunes*-*,esperen otro cap el lunes  
**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_


	26. Recuerdo

CAPITULO 26** Recuerdo**

Maki: de verdad!

Issei: es imposible

Maki: porque lo dices..

Issei: bueno. Yo solo recuerdo a irina…ella es mi única amiga de la infancia

Irina: eso no es verdad..

Issei: irina

Irina había llegado volando desde atrás de donde todos se encontraban

Maki: irina chan

Irina: maki chan cuanto tiempo

Issei: entonces es verdad que se conocen

Maki: no hables asi..Nosotros tres nos conocemos

Issei: no puede ser..tal vez me confundes

Maki: eso es imposible…no es posible que pueda confundir a hyoudo issei

Irina: issei kun…de verdad no la recuerdas

Issei: no

Maki: entonces te lo contare….fue un dia que estabas en tu patio jugando con irina

**"FLASHBACK"**

Irina e issei(de niños)se encontraban en el patio de la casa de issei jugando alas atrapadas, issei tenía puesto una camisa roja y shorts azules(lo normal) por otra parte irina tenia puesto un short negro con una camisa de color blanco(N/a: aun si se vestía como hombre me la imagine kawaii*-*)

Irina: issei kun ven atrápame!

Issei: ya veras…ahí voy (saltando sobre irina)

Irina: kyahh(en el piso con issei encima)

Issei: kya?

Irina: porque saltaste encima de mi

Issei: para atraparte

Maki: qué manera más rara de jugar

Issei: eh?

Maki estaba colgada del cerco de issei mirándolos, cuando issei e irina voltearon esta les sonrió y cruzo el cerco pero se cayó, el castallo(chibi) se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse

Maki: gracias hyoudo kun

Issei: dime issei

Maki: bueno..issei kun

Irina: quien eres tú?

Maki: soy la vecina…acabo de mudarme al lado

Issei: un gusto

Maki: el gusto es mío issei kun

Irina: me llamo shidou irina

Maki: ya veo..shidou kun?

Irina: no

Irina se acerca a donde estaba maki y le dice algo al oído,maki se sorprende y exclama

Maki: enserio!?

Irina: si

Issei: que pasa?

Maki: pero..no parece

Irina: ni siquiera issei kun se ha dado cuenta

Issei: que pasa? No me dejen fuera!(Haciendo berrinches)

Maki: no es nada

Irina: si issei kun..no es nada

Issei: esta bien..maki chan quieres jugar con nosotros

Maki: pero..

Issei: no pasa nada…desde ahora somos amigos. Verdad?(extendiendo la mano)

Maki: umm..si(tomando la mano de issei)

**"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"**

Issei: eso quiere decir…tu eres..maki chan!?

Maki: yei!..issei kun me record

Irina: si que tardaste en reaccionar issei kun

Issei: aún estoy sorprendido

Maki: nunca espere que ambos se convirtieran en demonios

Issei: bueno la verdad es (mirando a irina)

Irina: yo no soy un demonio…soy un ángel!

Xenovia: auto-proclamado

Issei: si asi es….xenovia! que estás haciendo aquí!?

Cuando el castallo voltea a ver mira a todo el grupo gremory salir de atrás de unos arbustos con una expresión de risa ,el castallo pone cara de confundido

Issei: que pasa?

Rias: no es nada…es solo que

Akeno: irina un ángel?...aun es gracioso

Issei: ya veo…..

Irina: de verdad soy un ángel

Issei: si lo que tu digas

Koneko: sempai!

Koneko corre contra el castallo y lo abraza muy fuerte, el castallo se sonroja un poco y le acaricia la cabeza, kuroka se enoja y corre hacia issei y lo abraza por atrás

Kuroka: shirone!...aléjate

Koneko: nunca nee sama…sempai es mío

Issei: bueno….

Akeno: issei kun…

Issei: que pasa?

Akeno camina hacia issei y cuando llega a donde el estaba lo jala y lo abraza contra sus pechos, el castallo se sonroja mucho, rías se enoja y corre hacia issei,lo toma y lo abraza contra sus pechos

Rias: akeno!Cuantas veces te he dicho que el es mi issei

Akeno: vaya vaya…solo quería sentir a issei kun un poco ya que no lo he visto en un tiempo

Issei: perdonen. Pero que están haciendo aquí?

Rias: tenemos que encargarnos de ese demonio… De ahí

Vali: perdonen pero él es nuestra presa (con una cara seria)

Issei: si…nosotros nos encargaremos (cara seria)

Rias: issei

Maki: asi que ese es el grupo gremory

Issei: por cierto maki chan, que haces tu ahora?

Maki: yo?, bueno ahora soy la sirvienta de un viejo muy fuerte, a pesar de que es un cascarrabias y solo se pasa todo el tiempo en el agua…la verdad no sé cómo llegue ahí(nerviosa)

Issei: entonces le gusta tomar baños?

Maki: si…asi es(nerviosa)

Riku: maki…no pensé que conocieras al dragón que nos mandaron a eliminar

Maki: si asi es peor..

Riku: que pasa

Maki: perdón (golpeando a riku)

Riku logro detener el golpe con su espada-que estás haciendo!?-maki salta hacia donde se encontraban issei y los demás y lanza una ráfaga de poder, riku corta el poder con su espada haciendo que el poder choque en varios puntos del mar, causando olas

Maki: perdona…pero si tengo que enfrentar a issei kun prefiero dejarlo

Riku: estas dejando a nuestro señor…por el sekiryuutei!?

Maki: si asi es

Riku: maldita

Riku corre contra issei y los demás, unos metros antes de llegar a donde se encontraban riku empezó a retorcerse de dolor, cuando issei y los demás voltearon a los arbustos miraron a ray saliendo de ellos-parece que llegue a tiempo-riku le lanza una ráfaga de magua a ray, este la esquiva y se coloca detrás de issei

Ray: necesitas apoyo…hyoudo issei?

Issei: la verdad…no(con una cara de risa)

Ray: maldito!(Enojado)

Issei: dime issei…de acuerdo

Ray: esta bien issei

Riku: vaya…parece que estoy en problemas

Vali: asi parece

Issei: no te preocupes…solo te enfrentaras a nosotros dos

Todos(menos vali): Que!?

Rias: pero issei

Le fay: issei…por que

Maki: issei kun

Vali: esta es nuestra pelea

Issei: este idiota… Piensa que es mejor que los dragones solo porque tiene una espada dragón slayer

Riku: como dije antes…no me intimidan…asi sean los dos dragones celestiales no me retirare

Vali: vamos a hacerlo issei

Issei: si…vamos

Issei y vali: Balance Breaker!

Issei y vali se pusieron su armadura, una gran aura de color rojo y blanco estaba llenando la playa por completo, el piso comenzó a temblar un poco y vali e issei estaban mirando a riku con una cara seria

Ddraig: ya es hora blanco

Albion: asi es rojo

Ddraig: mostrémosle a este insolente..

Albion: la majestuosidad de los dragones!

Issei: asi es…además este idiota intento dañar a rias..No lo perdonare

Rias: issei…

Vali: más te vale a ver estado hablando enserio…riku

Riku: siempre hablo enserio

Issei: kiba y ray

Kiba: que pasa issei kun

Ray: que quieres

Issei: protejan a todos…especialmente tu ray

Ray: q..qué pasa?

Issei: protege a rias(con una cara seria)

Ray: claro

Issei: sin mas que decir…empecemos

Vali: si!

Riku: vengan…dragoncitos

Issei y vali: maldito!

Issei y vali se abalanzan sobre riku a una velocidad divina que nadie pudo saber lo que había pasado hasta que riku salió volando hacia el mar, riku extendió sus alas y desvaino 2 espadas, el castallo venia a la lejanía muy rápido y ataco a riku directamente sin titubear, riku intento cortar a issei de frente, el castallo logro reaccionar y esquivo el golpe, la armadura recibió un pequeño rasguño y al castallo comenzó a dolerle el brazo ,riku estaba por atacar a issei pero recibió un golpe directamente en la cara por parte de vali , riku salio volando hacia atrás y cuando levanto la mirada el castallo le dio un gran golpe en el estómago ,riku vomito mucha sangre. el castallo tomo a riku del cuello de la camisa-AHORA VALI!-el castallo lanzo a riku hacia vali y este lo golpeo, cuando riku salió volando issei lo volvió a golpear en la cara, valí le golpeó la espalda y lo mando a volar, cuando riku empezó a volar choco contra el castallo y este lo volvió a golpear, en ese momento issei y vali desaparecieron, riku estaba parado sin saber qué hacer, de la nada riku fue golpeado en el estómago, nadie podía ver nada riku estaba recibiendo golpes de la nada, entonces comenzó, riku empezó a ser destrozado por una enorme ráfaga de golpes que hacían que el suelo temblara cada vez que lo golpeaban, alrededor de riku se podía observar una gran bola de poder rojo y blanco que poco a poco se hacía más grande

Rias: increíble

Maki: esto es malo!

Akeno: eh!?

El castallo le dio el golpe de gracia y mando a volar a riku hacia la playa, riku cayó en la playa haciendo un gran oyó, estaba todo golpeado incapaz de hacer nada(K.O)issei y vali estaban volando sobre el mar y se proponían volver a la playa, pero entonces sintieron que algo venia, de debajo de ellos salió un géiser de agua y los mojo todos,issei y vali retrocedieron hacia donde estaba la playa, del geiser salió un hombre un poco viejo, con una gran barba blanca, tenía músculos en todo el cuerpo y tenia puesta una armadura de color azul, con una gran lanza en la espalda.

Hombre: parece que se deshicieron de riku

Maki: rayos parece que si apareció(nerviosa)

Hombre: maki…veo que me has traicionado

Maki: así es…por que

Hombre: por nada

Issei: quien es él?

Maki: es mi ex jefe

Vali: lo que significa que él es!

Maki: asi es, él es…

Todos: POSEIDON!

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Quise poner variedad de mitologías, no pueden decir que no tiene sentido porque en la novela ligera sale "hades", es para darle sabor a la historia, hace rato que no ponía peleas grandes, esperen grandes cosas, ya que esta pelea será memorable*-***_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO(esperenlo)**_


	27. Estamos En Problemas

CAPITULO 27 **Estamos En Problemas!**

Issei: el…es po…Poseidón!

Poseidon: asi es mocoso

Vali: vaya vaya…nunca pensé que la oportunidad de pelear contra el dios del mar…se presentaría de esta manera

Issei: vali! Sabes lo que esta pasando!, el es un dios!

Vali: Y?

Issei: no podremos con el…es demasiado fuerte

Poseidón: que pasa?...un momento…tú el mocoso castallo

Issei: si…que pasa?

Poseidón: acaso no eres el sekiryuutei que asesino al rey demonio

Issei: mierda…esto…bueno…si soy yo(nervioso)

Poseidon: lo sabía…bueno que estamos esperando

Issei: eh!

Poseidón: ahora que entraron en mis dominios no puedo dejarlos ir…mucho menos ahora que el sekiryuutei asesino de dioses está aquí!

Vali: lo vez issei…no tenemos opción

Issei: esto es tu culpa vali

Poseidón: vamos…vengan los 2

Issei: que remedio (haciendo crecer su aura)

Vali: que dices issei….si no hacemos "eso" es imposible que ganemos(aumentando su aura)

Issei: no nos queda de otra…después de todo

Vali: estamos enfrentando a un "dios"

issei:** CRIMSON FORCE ULTIMATE!**

El castallo expulsa su aura y el agua que estaba debajo de el comienza a moverse muy fuerte haciendo grandes olas, Poseidón estaba un poco sorprendido por el poder de issei, pero este solo sonreía, el castallo hizo una gran onda de expansión y toda el agua salió volando haciendo un gran hoyo debajo del castallo,la armadura se materializa y el castallo mientras expulsaba su aura de manera brusca mira a Poseidón.

Poseidon: tienes un gran poder ahí…..sekiryuutei

Issei: vali…que esperas

Vali: está bien…**JUSTICE FORCE ULTIMATE!**

Issei: eh!?

Vali expulsa su aura de igual manera ala de issei,la armadura poco a poco se materializaba, debajo de vali se hizo un oyo de casi la misma profundidad que el de issei, el castallo miraba a vali y este lo miraba a el, entonces los dos voltearon a ver a Poseidón con una mirada llena de seriedad y destreza

Issei: la bautizaste..ehh

Vali: asi es….pero… parece que no es igual de profundo (mirando el oyó)

Issei: esto no es una competencia sabes

Poseidón: vaya…parece que podrán entretenerme un poco…mocosos

Detrás de ellos se encontraban todos, ray y kiba estaban enfrente protegiendo a todas, de repente todas las chicas con las que el castallo realizo el love engaged empezaron a escuchar una voz en su cabeza

-"esta bien…pueden escucharme?"

Rias: esta voz es…

Akeno: issei kun!

Asia: pero issei san esta alla(apuntando a issei)

Koneko: que está pasando?

-"no se preocupen, solo con las que realice el love engaged pueden escucharme"

Xenovia: entonces issei…que sucede

Rossweisse: si issei que pasa?

-"quiero que retrocedan un poco"

Rias: eh!

Akeno: por qué!?

-"contra este anciano…la verdad no puedo estar seguro de su seguridad, no quiero que les pase nada"

Koneko: pero sempai..

Asia: issei san..

-"por favor….se los pido"

Rias: me niego

-"por qué"

Rias: no te dejaremos solo

Akeno: asi es issei kun

Koneko: si algo pasa….kiba sempai está para protegernos

Rossweisse: además que todos somos amigos…o no?

Todas estaban mirando al castallo que a la lejanía se podía observar las voltea a ver y sonríe

-"está bien….por eso es que, las amo a todas"

Todas las chicas se sonrojan por completo

Ray: a estas que les pasa?

Kiba: no lo se

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, una enorme explosión sucede en donde se encontraban vali e issei, cuando el humo se quitó, se podía ver como issei y vali estaban golpeando a Poseidón pero este sin moverse contrarrestaba los golpes mandándolos a volar.

Kuroka: que está pasando?

Le fay: issei y vali no pueden tocarlo

Maki: es que…Poseidón es muy rápido

Todos: eh!?

Maki: si…Poseidón…a pesar de no estar en el agua…el toma el poder del mar, lo que quiere decir que entre más cerca del mar este, mayor es su poder, además…el ya era rápido desde antes

Irina: entonces…

Maki: no podrán ganar esta pelea…Poseidón está en su entorno

El castallo choca contra Poseidón y logra golpearlo en la cara, Poseidón sin inmutarse golpea al castallo y lo manda a volar, de atrás vali llega y pate en las costillas a Poseidón, este desaparece y golpe a vali desde la derecha, valí sale volando y choca contra issei,el castallo sujeta a vali y le ayuda a recuperarse, cuando los dos levantan la mirada miran a Poseidón que viene contra ellos a gran velocidad, el castall y vali concentran toda su aura en sus puños y se preparan para recibir a Poseidón.

Poseidon: no podrán detenerme!

Issei y vali: ESO LO VEREMOS!

Cuando Poseidón llega a ellos, ambos sueltan sus golpes haciendo chocar sus puños contra las dos manos de Poseidón, Poseidón seguía avanzando, issei y vali estaban retrocediendo poco a poco, el aura de issei y vali estaba disminuyendo a gran velocidad-No podrán conmigo. Soy un dios-Poseidón les grita, valí e issei bajan la mirada, Poseidón estaba a punto de ganar pero-BOST!-el sonido se escuchó en toda la playa y el aura de issei se incremente de forma exagerada, Poseidón estaba retrocediendo un poco-DIVIDE!-el aura de Poseidón disminuyo mientras que la de vali aumento abruptamente-imposible!-issei y vali estaban haciendo retroceder a Poseidón, el aura seguía aumentado hasta que por fin ganaron, ambos golpes impactaron directamente contra Poseidón haciéndolo volar por los aires, Poseidón levanto la mirada y miro a vali e issei con sus manos frente a ellos y expulsando una gran cantidad de energía roja y blanca-DOBLE CAÑON CELESTIAL!-una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco se dirigía hacia Poseidón, Poseidón puso sus manos frente a él, y desvió el poder hacia la playa donde todos se encontraban, obviamente nadie podía detener esa gran cantidad de poder, por lo cual salieron corriendo, asia no pudo escapar ya que se había tropezado, el poder iba directamente contra ella-ASIA!-rias grito mientras corría hacia ella

Rias: (no lo lograre)

-"JET!"

El castallo apareció frente a asia mientras que hacia volar todos los alrededores, el castallo puso sus manos enfrente y tomo el poder-mie…mierda…es demasiado-justo cuando el castallo estaba a punto de ceder, vali llego y le ayudo, con la ayuda de vali el castallo pudo desviar el poder hacia el cielo, el poder exploto y causo una enorme onda expansiva, todos miraron a Poseidón el cual estaba cubierto con una gran cantidad de aura de color azul

Poseidon: no podrán vencerme…mi poder es equivalente ala distancia que me encuentro del mar…sin mencionar que yo ya era fuerte

Issei: mierda…no podremos con el

Vali: es demasiado fuerte….me gusta

Issei: que eres un masoquista o que!?

Ddraig: veo que la tienes difícil issei

Issei: ddraig?...que pasa…hace mucho que no hablamos

Ddraig: lose…es que estaba solucionando algo

Issei: solucionando algo?

Ddraig: si…bueno ya puedes hablar

Issei: qué?

La joya de la mano derecha de issei se volvió de un color negro puro y emanaba una gran cantidad de aura

**-OLA HYOUDO ISSEI**

Issei: esa voz

Ddraig: asi es…es la maldición que venía con la Crimson Force Ultimate

**-SI YA,YA , PUEDO HABLAR YO SOLA**

Ddraig: está bien…no me caes nada bien

Issei: que está pasando ddraig?

Ddraig: lo que pasa es que…no podremos ganar sin su ayuda

**-ASI ES…TENDRAS QUE USARME**

Issei: me niego

-POR QUE? (con voz relajada)

Issei: en aquel entonces…..tú me hiciste matar a sirzechs

**-ESO ES CULPA DE AMBOS**

Issei: eh!?

**-YO PODIA SENTIR QUE EN LO PROFUNDO DE TU CORAZON….DE VERDAD QUERIAS MATARLO**

Issei: pero no quería hacerlo

**-PUES PERDONA POR MAL INTERPRETARLO**

Issei: como que mal interpretarlo!?

**-ASI ES….AMBOS YO Y DDRAIG SENTIMOS TODO LO QUE TU SIENTES…**

Issei: eh?

-**YO Y DDRAIG SENTIMOS EL MISMO DOLOR QUE TU…..YO EMPEZE A SENTIRLO CUANDO CREASTE LA CRIMSON FORCE ULTIMATE…EN ESO MOMENTO YO NACÍ**

Issei: como que sentirlo

-YO SOY UN DRAGON MALIGNO QUE SE MATERIALIZO COMO TU NUEVO PODER….PERO NOSOTROS ESTAMOS UNIDOS A NUESTRO PORTADOR

Issei: es verdad eso ddraig

Ddraig: asi es socio…..no imaginas las ganas que me daban de matar a todos y cada uno de los que te hicieron sufrir

Issei: esta bien ddraig…gracias por preocuparte

**-ESA ES TODA LA VERDAD….ENTONCES AHORA QUE HYOUDO ISSEI?**

Issei: está bien…te usare…aun no confió en ti por completo

**-ESTA BIEN….VAMOS A EMPEZAR DESDE CERO**

Issei: y cómo te llamas

**-NO LOSE…MMMMMM COMO TE GUSTARIA LLAMARME HYOUDO ISSEI?**

Issei: mmmm…pero que eres hombre o mujer?

**-SERE LO QUE TU QUIERAS**(N/a: ya sabes a lo que me refiero XD)

Issei: entonces tu nombre…será yami(N/a: significa "oscuridad" por lo que es perfecto*-*)

Yami: mmmmm..es un buen nombre(haciendo que su voz sueno un poco más femenina)

Issei: bueno ahora…yami y ddraig….acabemos con este anciano

Yami: déjamelo ami

Ddraig: socio intenta sincronizarte con yami

Issei: sincronizar?

Yami: solo piensa en mí…yo hare el resto

Issei: está bien!

Yami: bien…sigue asi….ahora issei! Expulsa todo tu poder

Issei: AHHHHHHH!

El castallo empezó a expulsar su aura de manera brusca, toda la playa estaba temblando, todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de issei,el aura de color carmesí del castallo poco a poco tomaba un color carmesí oscuro, la crimson forcé se disolvió y el castallo solo tenía puesta la misma ropa de siempre, el bosted gear de la mano derecha de issei se volvió de color gris y la joya del guantelete(derecho) se volvió de color negro profundo, el ojo derecho del castallo se volvió de un color negro sin brillo, los colmillos de issei crecieron un poco, la ala derecha se oscureció un poco, el aura del castallo se volvió de un color entre carmesí y negro,el cabello de issei se tornó de un color oscuro, el castallo se encontraba parado con sus enormes alas extendidas y moviendo su cola mientras expulsaba su aura.

Poseidón: imposible. No hay manera de que seas así de fuerte

Vali: sorprendente!

Koneko: este es el verdadero poder de sempai(mirando a issei)

El castallo levanta la mirada y Poseidón retrocede un poco-que diablos hiciste!?-el castallo mete sus manos en los bolsillos y sigue mirando a Poseidón

Issei: es solo una muestra de nuestro nuevo poder

Yami: asi es…

Poseidón: n..Nuevo..po..poder!?

Issei: si!

Vali: uno nuevo!? (Maldición este maldito cada vez se vuelve más difícil de alcanzar-pensó)

Issei: prepárate para presenciar la…

Poseidón: que!?

Issei: **CRIMSON DARKNESS ULTIMATE!**

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Como están chicos XD la verdad este capítulo lo saque más rápido porque ya quería que vieran este nuevo poder, me di cuenta de que cuando saco los capítulos rápido casi no hay reviews (lo que debería de ser opuesto) , tal vez mi historia de verdad no están bueno pero en fin, si piensas algo de mi historia reviewsamelo, a mi me encanta leer los reviews, si algo positivo dímelo, si es una crítica dímela *-*, si es un comentario de que copie algo GUARDATELO -.-**_

_**Por cierto empezare a escribir otra historia…..me usare como personaje principal y la escribiré en primera persona ( a ver cómo me sale) la historia será de apocalipsis zombi. Hace tiempo que quería hacerla así que espero me sigan también en esa historia *-*.**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_


	28. Llamas!

CAPITULO 28** Llamas!**

Issei: **CRIMSON DARNESS ULTIMATE!**

Poseidon: que!?

Issei: la verdad estoy muy sorprendido (mirándose así mismo)

Ddraig: por qué?

Issei: bueno…tener este nivel de poder así como si nada, es extraño

Yami: quien dijo que sería así nada mas

Issei: entonces… a cambio de este poder que tengo que dar

Yami: dar?

Issei: si...la primera vez que active el balance breaker….tuve que darle mi brazo a ddraig

Yami: no te preocupes….este poder no necesita cuotas

Issei: entonces…que?

Yami: que lo resistas

Issei: que quieres decir?

Yami: este es un nivel de poder…incluso mayor al de un dios…después de todo… es la fusión de un dragon maligno y un dragón celestial

Issei: entonces es como la espada de kiba…?

Yami: no…es diferente

Issei: por qué?

Ddraig: de verdad crees que yo era un "santo"?

Issei: tienes razón

Yami: solo necesitas resistir por ahora….te contare los detalles más tarde

Ddraig: ahora..

Issei: vamos a encargarnos de este dios

Poseidon: de verdad…estoy sorprendido…..este nivel de poder es enorme!

Issei: gracias por el cumplido…

Poseidon: pero aun así…no serás capaz de vencerme…estamos frente a un mar enorme!

Issei: bueno…entonces solo tengo que intentarlo!

El castallo se abalanza sobre Poseidón, el castallo golpea a Poseidón en la cara y lo manda a volar contra el mar, Poseidón sale del mar y le lanza una ráfaga de poder a issei, el castallo la recibe y como si nada hubiera pasado se dirige hacia Poseidón-IM..imposble!-el castallo le da un golpe a Poseidón,repetidas veces en el cuerpo,cara, brazos, pecho, entonces el castallo le da un gran golpe en la cara a Poseidón, pero este lo detiene y debajo de ellos el agua se empieza a agitar, un oyó se hizo en el agua, Poseidón respondió dándole un golpe a issei y lo hace retroceder un poco, el castallo le da un rodillazo a Poseidón en el estómago, Poseidón escupe una gran cantidad de sangre y se sujeta el estómago, el castallo junta ambas manos y le da un golpe a Poseidón haciéndolo chocar contra el agua y hundiéndolo, Poseidón no respondió así que el castallo entro al agua,cuando el castallo entro al agua, este miro hacia todo lados, poseidon lo ataco por la espalda y lo jalo hacia lo profundo del mar, el castallo se solto y le dio un gran golpe en la cara a poseidón, poseidón solo sonrío, el castallo lo vuelve a golpear,las heridas que poseidón tenia estaba siendo curadas enseguida, el castallo puso sus manos enfrente y le disparo un dragon shoot a poseidón, poseidón solo lo esquivo, el castallo se estaba quedando sin aire-Transfer!-el castallo tranfirio el poder a sus pulmones y así pudo seguir peleando, ambos estaban intercambiando golpes, el castallo era el que estaba mas dallado ya que poseidón curaba sus heridas al instante, el castallo se enojo y comenzo a emanar un aura de color rojo puro, poseidón sintio que la temperatura del agua se estaba elevando, el castallo miro a poseidón y sonrío.

Maki: no!...que esta haciendo issei

Rias: tienes que perdonarlo…el es muy impulsivo

Maki: él no puede ganar una pelea en el agua….es Poseidón contra quien está peleando

Kiba: aun asi..

Akeno: issei kun..

Irina: ganara!...seguro

Maki: irina..

Irina: tal vez issei…sea solo un chico impulsivo…pero estoy segura de que ganara…o no es asi..maki chan?

Maki: si…yo también lo creo..

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Un gran grito se escuchó y en el mar salió un geiser enorme de agua y una luz de color rojo junto con él, al agua del mar le estaba saliendo vapor, parecía que estaba hirviendo, el castallo sale del geiser-Esto tendrá que hacerlo salir-el castallo comienza a mirar hacia todos lados buscando algo, a la lejanía se podía observar como Poseidón salía del agua, pero este estaba todo rojo y vapor le salía del cuerpo.

Poseidón: así que calentaste el agua para que e fuera imposible permanecer en ella

Issei: sin embargo creo que me pase un poco..

Poseidón: parece que el dragoncito no es del todo un tonto

Issei: que dijiste!?(Enojado)

Poseidón: vamos a enfriarte la cabeza un poco!

Poseidón movió sus manos como si le hubiera lanzado algo a issei, de repente el agua se agito mucho y se creó una enorme ola, parecía como si fuera a haber un tsunami.

Issei: ( si no la detengo…seguro que dañara a todos-pensó)…ah…lo tengo

Ddraig: yace lo que quieres hacer…vamos a hacerlo…

Issei: si!

El castallo inhalo una cantidad enorme de aire, el pecho del castallo creció un poco-TRANSFER!-la joya de la mano izquierda de issei brillo mucho, el castallo convirtió todo el aire que había inhalado en fuego, el castallo exhalo y soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado, una enorme nube de fuego cubrió todo el cielo y choco contra la ola, la ola poco a poco se estaba volviendo vapor, el fuego no perdía la intensidad ni cantidad-entonces…toma esto!-Poseidón grito y puso sus manos adelante, de repente la ola se hizo aún más grande, parecía como si toda el agua del mar se estuviera acumulando en un solo lugar.

Ddraig: issei!...mierda..no lo lograra!

Yami: déjame lo ami!

Ddraig: eh!?

Yami: TRANSFER!

El aura de issei cambio del verde a un color negro, la cantidad de fuego creció pero este se volvió de un color negro (N/a: _amateratsu! LOL_), el fuego siguió consumiendo la ola, la ola disminuyo su tamaño, el fuego estaba consumiendo la ola totalmente, ya que la ola había sido consumida por el fuego, el castallo dirigió el fuego haca Poseidón, Poseidón hizo un muro de agua para protegerse pero este fue instantáneamente evaporado, el fuego cabrío el cuerpo de Poseidón por completo, Poseidón cayo hacia el agua sin moverse.

Issei: ya termino..?

Ddraig: quien sabe

Yami: por ahora…parece que si

Issei: si es asi….vámonos

El castallo se alejó y se dirigió hacia la playa donde estaban todos.

Maki: issei….ya termino

Issei: eso creo…como sea..no lo elimine…solo logre espantarlo y hacer que se fuera

Rias: que bueno…..cuando el apareció, por un momento me preocupe

Akeno: issei kun..(Sujetando a issei del brazo)..

Issei: si…que pasa akeno…(nervioso)

Akeno: esta es tu recompensa (besa a issei en la boca por unos 10 segundos)

Issei: ak..aken…akeno san!...por qué hiciste eso!?

Akeno: es tu recompensa….peleaste con el para protegernos verdad..?

Issei: si pero..

Todas(las enamoradas de issei): ISSEI!(ENOJADAS!)

Issei: rayos!...que pasa?

Rias le quita a issei de los brazos a akeno, le levanta la cabeza y le da un tierno y apasionado beso en el los labios que duro unos 30 segundos, el castallo sonrojado al máximo se sorprende muchísimo

Issei: ri..rias …por qué?

Rias: bueno..umm…no te eh visto en un tiempo…y no puedo dejar que akeno sea la única que lo haga…verdad?(con una cara muy tierna Kawaiiiiii!)

Issei: rias..

Yun: entonces..(mirada traviesa)

Rena: nos toca…(igual que yun)

Kuroka: a nosotras..(igual que rena)

Yun toma al castallo y lo besa en los labios, el castallo se sorprendio-yun..por que hicis..-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, rena lo agarro y lo volvió a besar-rena..tu también!?-cuando rena solto al castallo kuroka lo tomo, lo voltio y le dio otro beso, solo que este fue el más largo hasta el momento, kuroka tomo la mano del castallo e hizo que esta tocara sus pechos, el castallo se sonrojo tanto que tuvo una hemorragia.

Issei: ku…kur..kuro..kuroka!...que estas haciendo!?

Kuroka: solo quería ser original!

Issei: esa no es una razón!

Koneko: sempai..

Issei: .q..que que pasa koneko chan?

Koneko jala la camisa de issei hacia abajo haciendo que la cara del castallo baje, cuando el castallo estuvo a su altura, esta le dio un tierno beso, muy corto pero fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón del castallo explotara.

Koneko: no te dejarte que te quedes con el…nee sama

Kuiroka: eso lo veremos..

Issei: ya,ya…tranquilícense…por favor

El castallo se pone enfrente de todos

Issei: ahora que esto termino…que vamos a hacer vali?

Vali: bueno (mirando el cuerpo de riku)…pues podemos llevarnos a este…y habremos terminado…esto fue como un bonus

Issei: en que mundo. Pelear con Poseidón es un bonus

Vali: cállate…solo porque lo venciste

Issei: asi que después de todo estás enojado

Vali: como sea..vamom…

De atrás de issei en el agua, salió Poseidón y este tenía su lanza en la mano, Poseidón lanzo la lanza hacia el castallo-Cuidado issei!-maki le grito, pero el castallo no hizo nada, a unos metros de que la lanza llegara a issei, el castallo se curio el cuerpo completamente de llamas negras, cuando la lanza llego a issei esta choco con la barrera de llamas, hubo una gran explosión y un gran destello, cuando el humo se disipo, el castallo estaba mirando a Poseidón que tenía una expresión de sorpresa y miedo.

Poseidón: im..Imposible…mi lanza…es la mas poderosa de todas…solo la true longinus la supera!...que esta pasando

Issei: exactamente. Eso es lo que pasa

Poseidón: que!?

Issei: yo…ya pelee contra la true longinus_(N/a: pelea contra cao cao, el poseedor de la true longinus, el es el líder de la facción de los héroes de la khaos brigada, pelea con el en el vol. 9)_

Poseidón: imposible….nadie sobrevive a una pelea contra la true longinus

Issei: pues yo si….después de experimentar el dolor de siquiera ser raspado por la true longinus…tu lanza no es más que un maldito tenedor (N/a: LOL!)

Poseidón: maldito. Maldito…te arrepentirás de esto!

Poseidón corre contra el castallo, Poseidón le da un golpe en la cara al castallo, issei lo recibe y ni se inmuta, el castallo toma el brazo de Poseidón y lo levanta-Vuelve al mar…pececito-el castallo lanza a Poseidón al mar, Poseidón sale volando muy lejos, tan lejos que se perdió de vista_(N/a: al estilo equipo rocket!)_, el castallo voltea a ver a todos.

Issei: después de todo..(Tomando la lanza)

Vali: eh!?

Issei: si fue un bonus (con la lanza en la mano)

Vali: bueno…con esto terminado. Vámonos

El castallo disipa la Crimson Darkness Ultimate, camina hacia vali pero antes de llegar, cae de rodillas, al instante todas las chicas fueron corriendo hacia el

Asia: no te preocupes…yo te curare!(curando a issei)

Rias: issei que te pasa!?

Yami: te dije que lo soportaras

Issei: no es tan fácil..ugh(escupiendo sangre)

Ddraig: maldita!...estas matando a issei

Issei: esta bien…

Ddraig: pero..

Issei: gracias a este poder. Pude proteger a todos..ugh….no es su culpa es solo que aun soy muy débil

Yami: solo por esta vez….te ayudare

Issei: eh?

Instantáneamente el castallo se sintió mejor, se puso de pie y sorprendido sonrió muy felizmente

Issei: waooouu!...genial que fue lo que hiciste yami..

Yami: soy un dragón maligno…el dolor y los pensamientos negativos son mi fuente de energía

Issei: entonces..

Yami: no me malentiendas. Mientras más rápido mueras más rápido seré liberada

Issei: está bien…..bueno vali vámonos

Rias: pero issei..

Issei: estoy bien…estoy seguro que ustedes también lo estarán…nos volveremos a ver. Seguro!

Rias: cuenta con ello!

Maki: issei kun…ahora que ya no sirvo a nadie…podría irme contigo

Rena: otra!?

Issei: si…claro. No hay problemas verdad vali?

Vali: no(tomando el cuerpo de riku)…entonces vámonos

El castallo junto a todos los del grupo "DDC" se alejan de la playa dejando al grupo gremory, en cuanto el grupo dejo de verse, asia empezó a gritar

Asia: que injusta eres rias onee sama…incluso yo no pude tener un beso de issei san

Akeno: vaya vaya…es que fuiste muy lenta asia chan

Xenovia: debí de haber intentado algo?

Irina: tal vez yo también debería de haberlo echo

Koneko: jiji…sempai me dio un beso

Rossweisse: mas bien. Ustedes se lo dieron a el

Koneko: no digas eso como si no hubieras querido

Rossweisse: yo!?..Bueno….etoo..ummmm.

Todas mirarona a rossweisse con miradas acusadoras y traviesas

Rossweisse: QUE NO ES VERDAD!

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Chicos perdón si tarde, pero, como ya había mencionado esta fue la semana de exámenes y pues. No me fue también que digamos, pero eso no importa, igual fui capaz de avanzar un poco durante la semana y hoy viernes pude terminarlo.**_

_**NO VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO *-***_


	29. Investigacion

Capitulo 29** Investigacion**

EN EL INFRAMUNDO CON ISSEI

El castallo se encontraba sentado en un sillón de una habitación, estaba solo, en ambas manos del castallo aparece una joya, en la derecha la joya era negra mientras que en la izquierda era verde.

Ddraig: issei….tenemos que hablar

Issei: oh, te oyes serio…que pasa?

Yami: es acerca del poder…que acabas de obtener

Issei: si, yace que es muy peligroso usarlo y no lo usare a menos que sea sumamente necesario

Yami: no,no es eso a lo que me refería

Issei: eh?

Yami: me fue informado por ddraig, que en tu pelea contra el rey demonio, fuiste llamado "el destructor de todo".. Verdad?

Issei: si asi es, pero no se a lo que se refería

Yami: creo que tengo una idea

Issei: enserio?

Yami: tal vez, pero son solo suposiciones mias…..el rey demonio, sabia acerca de mi existencia, y el pensó que serias devorado por mi maldad…..tal vez esa sea la razón del "destructor de todo". Pero

Issei: que sucede yami?

Yami: aun no estoy segura. Necesito más información

Ddraig: por cierto issei, la crimson forcé ultimate sufrió una mutación gracias ala nueva forma

Issei: mutación?

Ddraig: si asi es, al parecer, al desencadenar esa gran cantidad de poder, la crimson forcé se ha vuelto aún más fuerte, así que tal vez no sea necesario que vuelvas a usar la nueva forma

Issei: ya veo..pero

Ddraig: que pasa?

Issei: si veo que las cosas se tornan mal….ten por seguro que la usare

Ddraig: está bien…daré todo de mi para que eso no sea necesario…bueno nos vemos issei

Mientras al joya desaparecía del brazo de issei

Issei: y tú?, tienes algo más que tratar conmigo

Yami: la verdad no, solo estoy aburrida

Issei: por cierto yami, como luces?

Yami: luces?. Te refieres a como soy?

Issei: si

Yami: pues…no creo que puedas verme. Es decir, soy un dragón maligno

Issei: que mal..

Yami: bueno. Creo que puedo hacer esto solo por hoy

Issei: eh!?

La joya en la mano derecha de issei se comenzó a iluminar, un rayo de luz negro salía de la joya dejando al castallo segado solo por unos momentos, cuando el castallo abrió los ojos, en su mano derecha, arriba de la joya, había un pequeño holograma, era una chica, tenía el cabello exactamente igual al de rossweisse solo que este estaba de color negro, tenía la cara muy parecida a rias, pechos del tamaño de akeno, la misma postura de xenovia, un poco más alta que koneko-Aquí estoy..issei- y tenía una voz muy parecida a la de asia.

Issei: woau!...solo woau

Yami: que pasa me veo rara?

Issei: no..eres una hermosura!

Yami: para!, harás que me sonroje

Issei: pero es la verdad

Yami: gracias

Issei: pero, te me haces conocida..mmmmm

Yami: eso es porque cuando se creo mi cuerpo humano, se tomaron de punto de inicio, a las chicas con las que realizaste el love engaged

Issei: ya veo, por eso te me hacias tan conocida

Yami: si, issei..Quiero pedirte un favor

Issei: que pasa?

Yami: quiero hablar con rias gremory

Issei: eh!?...por qué!?

Yami: necesito información

El castallo se pone de pie muy agitado, lo piensa por unos momentos, y da su respuesta

Issei: no podemos

Yami: por qué?

Issei: por si no lo sabes. Soy buscado por todo el inframundo….no puedo llegar así como así

Yami: ya veo…puede que tengas razón…pero aun así necesito hablar con ella

Issei: pero!, no encuentro como poder hacerlo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, el castallo asombrado voltea rápido para ver quién era, le fay había entrado y corrió directamente a issei, salto hacia el castallo y lo tumbo contra el sillón.

Issei: que sucede. Le fay?

Le fay: yo iré contigo!

Issei: eh!?

Le fay: sé que es de mala educación.. Pero escuche toda tu platica con yami

Yami: imposible….como no pude detectarte

Le fay voltea a ver a yami(holograma), da una enorme sonrisa y comienza a abrazar el brazo derecho del castallo.

Le fay: que tierna!(con estrellas en los ojos)

Yami: no soy tierna!(enojado)

Le fay: si lo eres

Yami: que no lo soy!...de todos modos, eso no responde a mi pregunta!

Le fay: oh, eso es debido a que soy una maga!

Yami: ma..Maga!?, es verdad eso issei

Issei: si por qué?

Yami: con ella tal vez podamos infiltrarnos en donde se encuentra rias gremory, está decidido, tu nos acompañaras.

Issei: qué remedio…cuanto contigo le fay

Le fay: si!

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOUDO

Rias y akeno se encontraban en la mesa comiendo, asia se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo junto a xenovia, koneko y kiba se encontraban frente al televisor y rossweissei estaba sentada en las escaleras.

Rias: desde el encuentro con Poseidón, todo ha estado muy calmado

Akeno: arara, no querrás decir que no hemos visto a issei kun

Rias: si…lo extraño mucho!

Koneko: yo también extraño a sempai

Kiba: extraño a issei kun, el hace falta aquí

Akeno: si…extraño los juegos traviesos que hacíamos issei kun y yo

Rossweisse: hmph!...yo no lo extraño!(tsundere!)

Todas voltean a ver a rossweissei con miradas traviesas, todas se ponen de pie, y arrinconan a rossweisse en las escaleras, rossweisse se pone muy nerviosa y grita.

Rossweise: que no es asi!

Entonces en medio de la sala, aparece un círculo mágico, kiba inmediatamente invoca espadas y se pone en guardia, todas las demás chicas también se ponen en pose de pelea, esperando a cualquiera que salga del círculo mágico-Que acaso no soy bienvenido en mi propia casa?-del círculo mágico, sale issei junto a le fay, las chicas estaban en shock no sabían que hacer, el castallo les dio una gran sonrisa e inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre el.

Rias: issei te extraño mucho

Akeno: issei kun no nos vuelvas a abandonar

Koneko: sempai!

Todas abrazan al castallo y lo tiran al piso, el castallo se encontraba en el suelo con 3 chicas sobre el, las chicas estaban derramando lágrimas de alegría, el castallo al percatarse de eso, le acaricia la cabeza a todas, están sonríen y se ponen de pie, el castallo de para y voltea a ver a rossweisse.

Rossweisse: que pasa?

Issei: no….nada

Rias: pero, que estás haciendo aquí isse!?, si te encuentran te van a matar!

Issei: es por eso que traje a le fay conmigo

Le fay: asi es!, en este momento estoy aplicando magia para ocultar la presencia de issei

Todas: (lo llamo por su nombre!-pensaron)

Akeno: y por qué viniste hasta aquí issei kun?

Issei; ya puedes salir

Del brazo derecho del castallo aparece la joya negra, inmediatamente de ella aparece el holograma de yami.

Yami: yo!, rias gremory!

Rias: quien eres tu!?

Yami: soy el nuevo poder de issei

Rias: pero, tienes forma humana, además que creo haberte visto antes

Yami: esta es mi forma humana y si crees haberme visto antes, probablemente habrá sido en el espejo

Rias: no estoy entendiendo

Yami: dejando de lado eso, necesito hablar contigo

Rias: sobre qué?

Yami: es acerca del rey demonio que asesino issei

rias: de onii sama?

Yami: si, quisiera investigarlo

Rias: por qué!?

Yami: es porque, necesito saber la razón del por qué ataco a issei

Rias: si es eso, creo tener una pista

Yami: oh, y que es?

Rias le contó a yami acerca de todo el asunto de los archivos que vio en la oficina de sirzechs, y sobre como milicas parecía estar un poco distante.

Yami: ya veo, no pudiste ver el contenido de los archivos

Rias: no pude

Yami: issei

Issei: que pasa?

Yami: vamos a ir el castillo gremory

Todos: eh!?

Issei: a que te refieres!?

Yami: necesito ver el contenido de esos archivos

Issei: pero es muy arriesgado!

Yami: aun así necesitamos ir

Le fay: yo puedo esconder tu presencia, pero solo por unos minutos, tu presencia es muy grande y fuerte

Issei: ya veo, cuando quieres hacerlo yami.

Yami: ahora mismo

Issei: ya veo….está bien

Rias: yo ire contigo, yo sé en donde se encuentra la oficina de onii sama

Issei: está bien

De la nada el teléfono empezó a sonar, el castallo sin ninguna preocupación contesta el teléfono, pone una cara de felicidad y responde.

Issei: papa?, si estoy bien y tu como estas?

Rias: es tu papa?

Issei: si

Papa(N/a: porque no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama el padre): estoy bien, tu madre y yo nos estamos divirtiendo, por otra parte…issei

Issei: que sucede padre

Papa: cuida de maki chan, te la encargamos.

Issei: claro no hay problema

Papa: cuida de todas las chicas issei, entendido

Issei: si, no tenías que decirlo

Papa: es todo, nos vemos después

Issei: mama no está por ahí?

Papa: no, ella está de compras por qué?

Issei: es solo que tenía ganas de hablar con ella

Papa: no te preocupes, cuando tengamos tiempo libre, te llamaremos

Issei. Tiempo libre?

Papa: nos vemos hijo

Issei: si, adiós.

La llamada se cortó y el castallo volteo a ver a todos, el castallo tena una cara de duda, volteo a ver a le fay y sonrió

Issei: le fay cuento contigo para que no nos encuentren

Le fay: si, cuenta conmigo

Issei: rias estas lista?

Rias: si, vámonos

Yami: directo al castillo gremory!

Akeno: rias, issei kun cuídense

Koneko: sempai, no mueras

Issei: por supuesto que no

Rossweisse: suerte

Issei: quiero hablar contigo rossweise….a solas

Rossweisse se sonrojo mucho, el castallo solo sonrió y miro a yami, yami asintió con la cabeza, entonces apareció un círculo mágico, el círculo mágico brillo mucho y tele transporto al castallo, rias, le fay y yami al castillo gremory, cuando llegaron estaban en una de las habitaciones del castillo gremory.

Issei: dónde estamos?

Rias: creo saber en dónde estamos, síganme

Mientras todos salían de la habitación, algunos guardias estaban merodeando el castillo, los chicos solo los esquivaron para evitar cualquier confrontación, en el trayecto hacia la oficina de sirzechs, issei parecía estar preocupado acerca de algo, antes de llagar a la oficina rias se detiene y mira a issei

Rias: que pasa issei?, te ves preocupado desde hace un rato.

Issei: no, es solo que estoy pensando en algo que me dijo mi padre, no es nada importante solo sigamos

Rias: si tu lo dices

Los chicos continuaron el camino, después de unos minutos de buscar, por fin llegaron a la oficina, entraron sin hacer ruido, dentro de la oficina no había nadie, lo cual era un poco extraño, no le dieron importancia y entraron-Ahí está el escritorio de onii sama!- rias se dirigió al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, rias busco desesperadamente hasta que encontró los documentos-Que bien los encontraste, ahora vámonos de aquí!- el castallo le dice, mientras el castallo caminaba hacia rias, este voltea hacia la puerta muy alterado, la puerta poco a poco se abre y se observa una silueta pequeña-Tenía ganas de verte…issei onii sama- el castallo y todos estaban en shock.

Issei: milicas!

Rias: milicas que estás haciendo aquí

Milicas: rias onee sama, recibirás tu castigo después por traición junto a todo tu grupo... Ahora

Issei: le fay, rápido! Llévate a rias y a todos los chicos a la base!

Le fay: pero..

Issei: solo hazlo!, yo estaré bien

Rias: no!, yo me quedare también

Issei: NO!

Rias; eh!?

Issei: no puedes quedarte…le fay!

Le fay: vámonos

Le fay toma del brazo a rias, un círculo mágico aparece debajo de ellas-ISSEI!- rias junto a le fay desaparece, el castallo se queda solo en la habitación junto a milicas, milicas levanta su mano la cual estaba llena de un aura de color carmesí.

Milicas: lo ves, issei onii sama este es el poder de la destrucción que me fue heredado de mi padre.

Issei: milicas…..que es lo que vas a hacer

Milicas: no mucho issei onii sama, solo…acabarte

Issei: supongo que tu sabias acerca de la investigación que tu padre estaba llevando acerca de mí, o no?

milicas: investigación?

Issei: (entonces él no lo sabe-pensó)…nada olvídalo

Milicas: entonces..

Issei: de verdad no quería hacer esto (mientras hacía crecer su aura)

Milicas: no me lo pongas fácil, issei onii sama(mientras expulsaba su aura de manera brusca)

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Chicos perdonen si tarde en subir el capítulo, pero por fin, VACACIONES*o*, estoy tan feliz!, durante 2 semanas estaré subiendo capítulos un poco más rápido(uno cada 2 días tal vez), espérenlos!*-***_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**_


	30. Descubrimiento

CAPITULO 30** Descubrimiento**

Milicas: espero que estés listo issei onii sama

Issei: (en vista de que no tengo un plan de resguardo. Parece que tendré que usarlo-pensó)

Milicas: que sucede estas muy callado

Issei: no es que, no importa

Milicas: aquí voy!

Issei: balance braker!

El castaño se pone su armadura mientras Milicas se abalanza sobre él, le da un golpe en la cara al castallo, issei recibe el golpe, pero lo detiene con la mano, el castaño retrocede un poco y da una una patada a milicas, la patada antes de impactar contra milicas, se detuvo ante una barrera de aura color carmesí que cubria el cuerpo de milicas, el castaño retrocede, milicas le lanza un rayo de magia al castaño tomándolo desprevenido, el castaño recibe el rayo y le da en el estómago, el castaño escupe sangre atravesó del casco de la armadura-ugh…rayos…dragon shoot!-el castaño le dispara una gran ráfaga de magia a milicas, este solo la recibe con una de sus manos y lo evapora, en la mano de milicas salía una pequeña cantidad de vapor.

Milicas: impresionante, no me extraña que pudieras vencer a mi padre

Issei: (eso es un cumplido?-pensó)…como sea, ya va siendo hora

Milicas: que piensas hacer?, issei onii sama?

Issei: observa.

El castaño respiro una enorme cantidad de aire y la guardo en sus pulmones-TRANSFER!- la habitación se llenó de una luz verde, el castaño dejo salir una pequeña cantidad de aire pero esta era fuego-que vas a hacer- dijo milicas con una cara dudosa, el castaño soplo todo el fuego contra el suelo, exactamente en donde él estaba parado, el fuego comenzó a transformarse en una bola que rodeaba al castaño, milicas intento acercarse pero la temperatura era tan alta que incluso si tenía aura rodeando su cuerpo el sentía que se quemaba-Nos vemos!- la bola de fuego poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña hasta el punto de desaparecer sin dejar nada de nada, el fuego desapareció junto al castaño, milicas salió de la habitación muy rápido y gritando hacia la sala principal de la mansión-TODOS! ESCUCHEN, HYOUDO ISSEI ESTA EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA MANSION, ENCUENTRENLO Y TRAIGANLO ANTE MI!-todos los soldados que se encontraban en la mansión comenzaron a moverse, salían de la mansión y advertían a los soldados de las afueras de la mansión-no dejare que escapes, issei onii sama-milicas comenzó a moverse junto a todos los guardias de la mansión.

Issei: fiuu!, de alguna manera funciono!

El castaño se encontraba atrás de la mansión, sin su armadura, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, cuando dio vuelta en una de las esquinas miro un gran grupo de guardias, se escondió lo más rápido que pudo-mierda!, salir de aquí no será fácil-el castaño comenzó a correr y a evitar a todos los guardias que se encontraban en el camino, antes de llegar a la entrada de la mansión se detuvo.

La joya apareció en el brazo izquierdo del castaño

Ddraig: que sucede issei?

Issei: pues, veras. Es complicado

Yami: porque simplemente no te tele transportas hacia la base

Issei: bueno veras, no soy muy bueno con la magia

Yami: ah!, ya veo

Ddraig: además que no podrías, hay un campo alrededor de la mansión que evitaría que pudieras irte

Issei: entonces, necesito salir de la mansión…la entrada está ahí, pero..

Azzazel: no es tan simple

Issei: exacto…sensei!?, que esta haciendo aquí!?

Azzazel: issei cállate!, harás que te descubran

Issei: está bien, pero que estás haciendo aquí!?

Azzazel: bueno, estoy investigando algo acerca de sizechs

Issei: de sirzechs?

Azzazel: si, perdón pero yo y el estábamos llevando a cabo una investigación sobre ti

Issei: eh, no me digas (sarcasmo)

Azzazel: si, nosotros empezamos la investigación, poco después de que sirzechs supo de tu nuevo poder

Issei: hablas de la Crimson Force Ultimate (es imposible que conozca la otra..-pensó)..?

Azzazel: si, poco después de que sirzechs se enterara de ella, me pido que le ayudara a investigar, esta habilidad junto a su poseedor

Issei: es decir, yo verdad?

Azzazel: si, no hubo muchos resultados, pero después de buscar a detalle cosas específicas, encontramos algo…nos perturbo mucho la verdad

Issei: que fue lo que descubrieron ¡?

Azzazel: nosotros descubrimos algo. Acerca de tu origen

Issei: de mi origen? (pero si..yo. Soy un humano-pensó)

Azzazel: si, es que tu eres…

Milicas: issei onii sama, sal ya de una vez!

Issei: mierda!, me encontró…(no pude escuchar lo que dijo sensei!-pensó)

Azzazel: y ahora que!?

Issei: yo no se, tu ve y reúnete con rias y los demás

Azzazel: y como pretendes que haga eso

Issei: solo ve hacia donde esta rias…por ahora y cuéntale todo, todo! Ella también está investigando

Azzazel: esta bien, suerte!(Desapareciendo en un círculo mágico)

Issei: y ahora.

El castallo sale de donde estaba escondido, al momento de salir mira que en la puerta de la mansión se encontraba una gran horda desoldados, milicas y junto a él se encontraba grayfia, que tenía la misma mirada seria de siempre, los ojos del castaño se encontraron con los grayfia, graifya cambio su mirada por una seria, y con destreza, y con ira, el castaño se sorprendió, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, se detuvo enfrente de ellos y miro a milicas y graifya

Milicas: si que eres escurridizo issei onii sama

Issei: etoo….gracias?

Milicas: pero ya no podrás seguir escondiéndote

Graifya: issei sama. Perdone por esto

Issei: que!?

Graifya le lanza una ráfaga muy grande de poder demoniaco al castaño, el castaño estaba desprevenido y no le quedo de otra más que recibir el ataque, el castaño trato de asimilar el golpe pero este era demasiado poderoso y lo hizo retroceder, el poder impacto directamente contra el cuerpo de issei haciéndolo volar por los aires, el castaño se puso de pie con debilidad y tenía toda la camisa destrozada de la parte del pecho y algunos rasguños en la cara y brazos

Issei: un golpe con muchísimo impacto…ha!...no esperaba menos de la "reina de cabello plateado de la aniquilación"

Graifya: recibir elogios suyos me hace muy feliz issei sama

Issei: eh!?, enserio?

Milicas: dejémonos de juegos y terminemos con esto…graifya!

Graifya: si, milicas sama?

Milicas : acaba con el!

Graifya: como ordene milicas sama

Issei: esperen un momento. Que acaso no importo o que!?

Milicas: no!

Issei: ya veo…pero no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada, aun si es graifya san, si no me pongo serio sere aniquilado!...Balance Breaker!

El castaño se pone su armadura, y se pone en pose, graifya da unos pasos hacia el castaño y se detiene a unos metros del castaño, los ojos de graifya se iluminan de un color azul, de la nada los pies del castaño se empiezan a congelar haciendo que le sea imposible moverse, graifya lanza otra ráfaga de poder contra el castaño pero este logra desviarla, el castaño sopla contra el hielo en sus pies, pero este no estaba soplando aire, sino fuego, el hielo se derritió devolviéndole la movilidad a issei, el castaño extiende sus alas y comienza a volar, graifya hace lo mismo y lo sigue, el castaño se da cuenta y comienza a moverse en zigzag, graifya lo sigue con facilidad mientras seguía disparando dagas de hielo contra el castaño, el castaño voltea y sopla una gran cantidad de fuego contra las dagas, haciendo que estas se derritan, del vapor que salió gracias a las dagas que chocaron contra el fuego, sale graifya a una gran velocidad, tomando por sorpresa al castaño, graifya toca el pecho de issei y retrocede-Que hiciste!?- el castaño exaltado comienza a gritarle a graifya, poco a poco en el pecho del castaño se empieza a extender hielo, haciendo que el castaño se congele completamente y caiga contra el suelo, al caer, el castaño(dentro del hielo)comienza a respirar de forma acelerada haciendo que del hielo comienza a salir una gran cantidad de vapor, cuando la mitad del cuerpo de issei se había descongelado, el castaño sopla contra el hielo que tenía en la parte de abajo, de repente el castaño levanta la mirada y una enorme cantidad de poder de la destrucción se dirigía hacia él, el poder colisiona contra el suelo causando una enorme explosión.

Milicas: le di?

Graifa: me temo que no milicas sama

Milicas: demonios. Todos búsquenlo, no debe estar muy lejos!

Soldados: si!,(mientras se dispersaban por toda la mansión)

Milicas: parece que lo deje escapar

Graifya: milicas sama, tengo algo que contarle

Milicas: no puede ser después, ahora estoy ocupado

Graifya: issei sama, ha escapado…no lo encontrara

Milicas: ya veo…está bien, volvamos a la mansión y haya me lo dices

Graifya: está bien

Milicas: y de que se trata?

Graifya: es algo…respecto a issei sama

Mientras tanto el castaño se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión, escondido entre algunos árboles, tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo y tenía la ropa destrozada.

Issei: un poco más y no la cuento(milicas y graifya san son muy fuertes!-penso)...fiuu!

Ddraig: ya estamos fuera. Hora de irnos

Issei: está bien..yami

Yami: déjamelo ami.

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo del castaño y lo tele transporto enfrente de la casa (base), camino hacia la puerta y entro, era extraño, no había nadie para recibirlo, el castaño camino hacia la sala de estar (centro de operaciones) y ahí se encontraban todos, en cuanto el castaño entro todos lo voltearon a ver, pero no era igual, algunos tenía una expresión de miedo, el castaño camino hacia el sillón y se paró enfrente de todos

Issei: que sucede?, están un poco raros

Vali: issei, necesitamos que nos escuches

Azzazel: es acerca de lo que te dije en la mansión

Issei: si que pasa con eso?

Ria: issei, queremos que mantengas la calma

Issei: eh!?, a que te refieres, solo están logrando asustarme aún más..solo díganmelo

Yun: es que issei..tu

Maki: tú eres…

Issei: EH!?

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Chicos estoy sumamente feliz por qué?, me levanto tan tarde como quiero porque son vacaciones!*O*, si asi es, solo estoy flojeando y escribiendo que más puedo pedir, como sea, espero les haiga gustado, se viene lo bueno! (si quieren saber que le dijo maki a issei….esperen el ) LOL**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_


	31. Padre

Capitulo 31 **Padre**

El castaño salió de la casa(base)corriendo hacia el bosque, todos inmediatamente lo siguieron, el castaño siguió corriendo hasta que se quedó sin aliento y se recargo en un árbol-es..im..Imposible!-el castaño golpeo el árbol y lo derribo, después de unos segundos todos los demás encontraron al castaño, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo con una expresión muy triste, cuando intentaron acercarse a él, una barrera redonda se creó alrededor del castaño, cuando intentaban acercarse, estos se quemaban

Vali: issei!, demonios. Ahora que hacemos?

Rias: déjanoslo a nosotras!

Akeno: nosotras nos encargaremos

El castaño dentro de la barrera estaba mirando el suelo, de repente, de los brazos y piernas y del todo el cuerpo del castaño, comenzó a salir vapor-que..es esto!?-cuando el castaño se dio la vuelta, y miro que las chicas venían acercándose a él, inmediatamente el castaño disipo la barrera, aisa corrió rapi a tratar las heridas de issei.

Issei: chicas….perdón!...es que…yo..(Llorando)

Rias: no te preocupes…issei(abrazando al castaño)

Akeno: sabemos que no lo quisiste hacer

Issei: yo!...

Yun: vamos….issei vamos a ala casa

Rena: todo estará bien issei

Issei: está bien..(Limpiándose las lágrimas)

Las chicas se llevaron al castaño a la casa, entraron y lo sentaron en el sillón, rias, akeno, yun y rena se sentaron junto al castaño, mientras los demás se sentaron en los sillones alrededor de él.

Issei: maki…quiero que lo vuelvas a decir

Maki: tu eres…el "hijo del 666"_(N/a: supuestamente es el nombre de la bestia, es mencionada en el vol 16 de hsdxd y se supone es un ser que es igual o aún más fuerte que el GRAN-ROJO, solo que este es de otra dimensión, la cual pudo ser descubierta gracias a issei.)_

Issei: eso..eso..es imposible, digo el…no existe

Azzazel: al principio a sirzechs y a mí se nos hiso igualmente absurdo, pero después de analizar las cosas, descubrimos que era verdad

Issei: que fue lo que analizaron!?

Azzazel: en primer lugar issei, recuerdas alguna cosa sobre tu nacimiento?

Issei: no, los recuerdos antes de los 5 años aún están borrosos, por qué?

Azzazel: probablemente por eso no te habías dado cuenta

Issei: pe..pero mis padres son humanos!

Hombre: eso no es del todo cierto!

en medio de la sala aparece un círculo mágico, y de este salían 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer

issei: papa!?

Papa: ola issei

Mama: cómo has estado?

Issei: co..como hici..Hicieron eso!?(Exaltado)

Papa: issei, creo que a estas alturas ya es tiempo de decírtelo

Mama: nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres

Issei: eh!?(Abriendo los ojos como platos)

Linku: mi verdadero nombre es linku hyoudo_(N/a: no se cuáles son los verdaderos nombres, estos son inventados)_

Reki: y yo soy reki hyoudo

Linku: nosotros fuimos asignados como tus guardianes, junto a maki

Issei: eh!?, incluso maki sabía de esto!?

Maki: si, pero cuando vi tu poder oscuro, asumí que ya lo sabias así que no dije nada

Issei: como mierda se supone que iba a saberlo!(Enojado)

Rias: issei tranquilízate

Yun: ven..cálmate(acariciando la cabeza del castaño)

Linku: nosotros 3 te encontramos, después de que en una aldea, se abriera una especie de grieta dimencional

Reki: la aldea entera fue consumida por la grieta

Maki: y entre los destrozos, te encontramos a ti

Issei: pero..pero..que hacia maki con ustedes!?

Linku: aun no te has dado cuenta…díselo

Maki: me verdadero nombre es maki hyoudo…soy tu hermanastra mayor

Issei: eh!?,imposible!?...que no se supone que eras mi vecina!?

Maki: eso solo fue una máscara…para poder cuidarte

Linku: cuando te encontramos, estabas desprendiendo una especie de aura y vapor color negro

Reki: eras a penas un bebe, pensamos que eras un sobreviviente de la destrucción, así que te adoptamos, pensamos que eras simplemente un niño..pero..

Maki: a la edad de 2 años

Linku: un día que salimos a la ciudad, un mujer se acercó a jugar contigo, y..

Issei: que paso…que mierda paso!?

Reki: cuando ella te toco, ella simplemente…desapareció

Issei: como que desapareció!?

Linku: en ese entonces…no controlabas tus poderes..asi que es de suponer que la mataste

Issei: eh!?

Reki: después de eso, muchas personas entraron en pánico y comenzaron a querer matarte

Linku: nosotros te defendimos…pero después

Maki: un hombre diciendo ser un demonio llego a nuestra casa. Y te hiso una especie de ritual

Issei: como que ritual?

Linku: no sabemos bien..quien era, pero. Después de terminar, él dijo" ahora él es un humano"

Reki: después de eso, el aura que emanabas dejo de salir

Maki: al parecer ese hombre sello tus poderes.

Linku: después de eso, fuimos al mundo humano a comenzar una nueva vida

Reki: de ahí en adelante, paso todo lo que recuerdas

Linku: cuando nos enteramos de que te habías convertido en demonio, nos perturbamos un poco

Reki: especialmente después de saber que eras el sekiryuutei

Linku: pero después, escuchamos acerca de todos tus logros y nos tranquilizamos

Reki: pero, después de que maki nos informó que tenía un poder oscuro, fue cuando empezamos a movernos

Issei: y para que!?

Linku: obviamente, buscábamos al demonio que ya había sellado tus poderes una vez

Issei: pero..pero..! Como saben que soy "hijo del 666"

Azzazel: eso es por qué!...recuerdas a rizevim livan lucifer(N/a: es el abuelo de valí, mencionado igualmente en el vol 16)

Vali: no lo menciones!

Azzazel: antes, después de nuestro encuentro con el, se nos fue informado que el intentaría hacer algo

Issei: te refieres a..!?

Azzazel: exacto, el abrió una grieta dimensional, sirzechs, junto a todo su grupo y yo entramos en la grieta siguiendo a rizevim

Issei: y que paso!?

Azzazel: cuando lo vimos, ufufu, quedamos en shock, nuestra piel se erizo y nos paralizamos, era un enorme dragón negro, tenía los ojos de color rojo como si estos hubieran sido bañados en sangre_(N/a: esta no es la verdadera forma, es mi versión )_, y emanaba un aura color negro, el simple hecho de sentirla nos daba asco y miedo, incluso recordarlo me causa pavor!

Issei: y!?

Azzazel: fuimos descubiertos por rizevim y huimos.

Issei: asi nada mas!?

Azzazel: que esperabas que hiciera!?

Issei: como sea..eso como demuestra que soy hijo de "eso"

Azzazel: porque incluso, en este momento…estas expulsando levemente el mismo aura que el!

El castaño se sorprendió mucho, empezó a mirar a todos, y estos asentían con la cabeza, el castaño puso sus manos en la cabeza-no puede ser!-el castaño miro el suelo.

Issei: entonces cuando sirzechs sintió esta aura y vio la Crimson Force Ultimate

Azzazel: el pensó que se trataba de "eso" y entro en acción

La joya negra aparece en la mano derecha de issei

Yami: oh, eso fue inesperado

La joya verde aparece en la mano izquierda de issei

Ddraig: issei, te encuentras bien

Issei: la verdad..no!?(Mientras se ponía de pie)

Rias: issei!

Issei: como podría estar bien, sabiendo que asesine a sirzechs por una maldita equivocación!

El castaño camino y se recargo en uno de los rincones de la habitación, y comenzó a llorar

Issei: todo, es mi culpa…yo..lo mate!

Entonces roosweisse voltea al castaño y le da una bofetada, el castaño se sorprende mucho, porque además de la cachetada rossweisse estaba llorando.

Issei: que sucede?

Rossweisse: no eres, el único, todos estamos tristes!

Issei: pero.. es mi culpa

Rossweisse: vas a seguir culpándote? (poniendo su mano en la mejilla donde lo golpeo)

Issei: rossweisse..

Rossweisse: no sigas….no ves..que nos pone triste verte sufrir tanto(mientras abrazaba al castaño)

Issei: si…perdónenme. Todas (acariciando la cabeza de rossweisse)

Rias: no hay problema

Akeno: sabemos que estás pasando por una situación difícil

Yun: que clase de personas seriamos si no comprendiéramos

Rena: todo esta bien..o no chicos?

Todas: SI!

Issei: igualmente. Sigo pensando que tengo que hacer algo respecto a milicas..y también con rizevim

Azzazel: rizevim.. a pesar de todo esto, el tiene una alianza con milicas

Todos:EH!?

Rias: como que esta aliado a milicas!?

Issei: como paso eso!?

Azzazel: no estoy seguro. Pero parece que rizevim también sabe que eres hijo de eso…por lo que tal vez se aliaron. Porque tienen el mismo fin

Rias: mismo fin?

Issei: es decir….verme muerto

Azzazel: asi es

Linku: no te preocupes…por lo que eh visto. Eres muy fuerte. Además estamos de tu lado…issei

Issei: papa..

Linku: me sorprende un poco que aún me sigas llamando papa

Issei: por qué?...tal vez sea hijo de "eso" pero tú fuiste el que me ha criado hasta entonces…la verdad estoy muy agradecido con ustedes

Reki: hijo!(abrazando al castaño)

Issei: gracias por haberme acogido en la familia hyoudo..

Linku: no tienes que agradecer…hijo (abrazando a issei)

Issei: de verdad…muchas gracias!(sonriendo)

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Que me dicen chicos, como estuvo, esto le ha dado un giro a las cosas, o no?, como sea, espero les haiga gustado, por cierto si no han leído mi otra historia, léanla les gustara*O*, no olviden los reviews!*-***_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


	32. Ray

Capitulo 32 **Ray**

Al dia siguiente.

Despues de todo el alboroto que fue causado gracias ala revelación del origen de issei, ahora los padres de issei, junto a azzazel y el grupo gremory se encuentran en la base del grupo "DDC"

Bikou: y cuánto tiempo se quedara la switch princess aquí?

Rias: eh!?, tienes algún problema mono apestoso(enojada)

Bikou: pues la verdad si!

Vali: bikou, calmate

Issei: se quedaran lo que sea necesario..por que?(con una cara seria mientras expulsaba aura)

Bikou: por nada (saliendo de la habitación)

Vali: bueno ahora que los representantes estamos solos…necesitamos hablar.

Issei: representantes?

Vali: si, rias gremory representa a el grupo gremory y nosotros 2 al grpo DDC, entiendes

Issei: po..por su puesto no soy un idiota

Vali: tus acciones demuestran lo contrario

Issei: maldito! Quieres pelea!?(tomando de la camisa a vali)

Vali: pues la verdad si!(Sonriendo)

Rias: ya, ya no es momento de pelear, necesitamos saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante

Vali: primero que nada, el grupo gremory que esta haciendo aquí

Issei: yo los aloje aquí, por que milicas los quiere castigar

Vali: y como sabemos que no son espías, enviados por el?

Rias: eso es!..

Issei: no lo son(con una cara seria)

Valio: y que te hace pensar eso?

Issei: son mis preciados compañeros, los conozco muy bien, y se que no harían eso.

Vali: asi que solo te estas basando en la amistad

Issei: es mas que suficiente

Rias: issei..

Vali: esta bien, si tu lo dices, pueden quedarse

Issei: gracias

Vali: pero también, necesitamos saber que vamos a hacer ahora

Rias: aque te refieres?

Issei: estás hablando respecto a lo de rizevim y milicas

Vali: si, no creo que solo, por el hecho de odiarte, formaran una alianza, hay algo más.

Issei: también lo creo.

Vali: además…a estas alturas, milicas ya debe saberlo

Issei: saber que?

Vali: que eres hijo de "eso"

Issei: si…también lo creo (con una cara seria)

Rias: issei..

Vali: rias gremory, que es lo que planeas hacer?

Rias: hacer?

Vali: nosotros el grupo DDC estamos preparados para hacerle frente al nuevo rey demonio, e incluso estoy considerando un plan de ataque. Pero ustedes que harán?

Rias: nosotros…(mirando al castaño).seguiremos a issei, vamos a apoyarlo

Issei: rias…

Vali: estas diciendo que el grupo gremory se aliara al grupo DDC

Rias: si!

Issei: entonces..

Vali: si, desde hoy el grupo gremory esta aliado a nuestro grupo

Issei: genial!

Vali: respecto al plan de ataque?

Issei: sobre eso..vali creo que lo mejor es no atacar..aun

Vali: por qué?

Issei: incluso si tenemos el elemento sorpresa, estoy seguro de que habrá muchas bajas, es decir, no solo lidiaremos con milicas y su grupo, sino también con rizevim y el pues..

La joya negra aparece en la mano derecha de issei

Yami: rizevim tiene control de un gran ejército de dragones malignos

Vali: si lose,pero si no actuamos ahora

Issei: vali

Vali: que pasa?

Issei: no está bien actuar por rencor. Si quieres eliminar a rizevim, no deberías involucrar a otros

Vali: no lo estaba haciendo por eso

Issei: entonces por qué?

Vali: bueno..por que, me preocupo por ti

Issei: enserio?, no se te ocurrió nada mejor(con una cara seria)

Vali: soy malo mintiendo, lo se(riéndose)

Issei: vali, te pido que lo pienses mejor

Vali: entonces el plan de ataque?

Issei: sigue en pie, pero vamos a aplazarlo, que te parece?, por lo menos hasta que estemos mejor preparados

Vali: e..está bien, como tu quieras

Issei: gracias

Vali: bueno esta reunión termino por hoy, hablamos más tarde

Issei: si.

Mientras vali salía de la habitación dejando solos a issei y rias, esta abrazo al castaño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El castaño solo volteo a ver a rias y sonrió por unos momentos, antes de volver a ver el suelo

Rias: que sucede issei?

Issei: no..no es nada

Rias: mientes, se qué te pasa algo…sabes que puedes decírmelo

Issei: (como pensé rias, siempre sabe cuándo miento-pensó)…bueno es que…estoy preocupado por ustedes

Rias: por nosotras?

Issei: si, primero las involucre en esto y ahora, son igualmente buscados, por mi culpa

Rias: vamos issei, no digas eso.(mientras tomaba la cara del castaño)

Issei: pero..

Rias: en efecto..ahora somos buscados por traición, pero..

Issei: pero?

Rias: eso es porque nosotros decidimos hacerlo asi

Issei: eh?

Rias: no quiero que te culpes.. Por nuestras acciones, nosotros accedimos a seguirte, si algo pasa no es culpa de nadie más, solo nuestra

Issei: pe..pero..

Rias: nada de peros (mientras tapaba la boca del castaño)…solo deja que las cosas sigan su curso, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien (sonriéndole al castaño)

Issei: si, está bien, gracias por todo…por cierto donde está el aspirante idiota

Rias: ray?...el dijo que hiba a buscarte hace unos días y desde entonces no lo eh visto

Issei: dónde estará?

La puerta de la habitación se abre y de ella sale le fay-ummm..issei alguien te busca- el castaño pone una expresión de duda y sale de la habitación, cuando va hacia la puerta ve a un chico.

Issei: ray!

Ray: al fin te encuentro issei

Issei:donde habias estado?

Ray: pues. Primero recorrí todo el inframundo buscándote

Issei: y?

Ray: me perdí

Issei: ya..ya veo

Ray: y después de buscar por días, pude sentir tu presencia y vine hasta aquí

Issei se acerca a ray y lo sujeta de la camisa-no te siguieron verdad!?- mientras ponía una cara seria que daba miedo, ray empezó a temblar, pero el castaño no lo soltaba

Ray: n..no, Estoy seguro

Issei: entonces esta bien..(Bajando a ray)

Ray: por cierto issei..

Issei: que pasa?

Ray: desde que te vi estoy intentando hacerte daño con mi sacred gear pero no lo consigo! (Haciendo mucha fuerza)

Issei: tal vez, por eso siento cosquillas en la espalda (tocando su espalda)

Ray: maldito!

Issei: ya,ya era broma, por ahora ven..vamos a la parte trasera de la casa(base)

Ray: si, pero para qué?

Issei: ya lo veras

El castaño se lleva a ray a la parte trasera de la casa, el castaño se pone enfrente de ray-bosted gear!-el castaño invoca su guantelete y mira a ray

Issei: primero que nada, explícame que hace tu sacred gear, ray

Ray: bu..bueno pues su nombre es, gear pain, su poder es que infringe daño al adversario dependiendo de la voluntad del usuario

Ddraig: entonces el problema reside en ti

Ray: porque lo dices (una pregunta mejor seria, porque el guante hablo?-pensó) ?

Issei: el problema no es el sacred gear, eres tu.

Ray: por qué!?

Issei: hace un rato, cuando dijiste que querías infringirme daño, no lo sentí dado a que tu voluntad no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a la mía

Ray: en efecto, solo quería hacer que sintieras un poco de dolor

Issei: inútil(me siento como vali-penso)..si no tienes la voluntad de dañar a tu adversario de manera seria, entonces tu sacred gear no sirve!

Ray: pero..!

Issei: vamos..dragon shoot

Ray: ahhh!?(esquivando el dragón shoot)..que fue eso!?

Issei: lo seguire haciendo a menos que logres hacerme daño

Ray: pero!?

Issei: concéntrate, concentra toda tu voluntad en dañarme!, si no lo haces no eres digno de ser aspirante a Peón de rías

Ray: eso es..

Issei: rias aún tiene sus piezas con ella, ella puede convertirme en su Peón cuando quiera, me pregunto qué estás haciendo aquí entonces?

Ray: cállate!(con un tono débil)

Issei: que dijiste...débil(mierda!, me siento mal por el...pero si no lo logra…el..-pensó)

Ray: que te calles!(Apuntando con su guantelete a issei)

Issei: será que estas cosquillas que siento son debido a ti, vamos..puedes hacerlo mejor

Ray: maldito!

Issei: si no puedes, entonces moriras(poniendo su mano frente a el)

Draig: BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST,!BOST!

Ray: vamos!(puedo hacerlo!, puedo hacerlo!-pensó)

El castaño estaba rodeado de una enorme cantidad de aura color verde, el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco, ray seguía apuntando con el guantelete al castaño, pero este seguía sin hacer nada-se siente un poco mejor, como un masaje, vamos!-mientras reunía toda su aura en el guantelete.

Ray: (vamos!, vamos, puedes hacer, puedes hacerlo!-pensaba)

Issei: aquí voy!(a punto de lanzar el poder)

Ray: AHHHHHHH!

Ray cerro los ojos y comenzó a gritar, mientras ray tenía los ojos cerrados preparándose para lo peor, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no había pasado nada, cuando abrí los ojos, se dio cuenta de que su guantelete estaba emanando una especie de aura color amarillo rojizo-ugh!-el castaño estaba en el piso recargado sobre sus pies mientras escupía un poco de sangre, mientras estaba rodeado de esta aura.

Ray: estas bien!?

Issei: si..lo hiciste bien ray..ugh

Ray: ah perdon!(disipando el aura)

Issei: fiu..un poco mas y no la contaba. No esperaba menos de la 15va longinus

Ray: pero issei..por qué?

Issei: por qué?, bueno es que…cuando te vi..me vi a mi mismo

Ray: a ti mismo?

Issei: si, me recordaste a mi yo antiguo, cuando no tenia, poder, ni habilidades, cuando lo único que tenía para pelear, era mi gran voluntad.

Ray: entonces..

Issei: te ayude, porque se que tu también puedes hacerte más fuerte para proteger a aquellos que amas y quieres. Al igual que yo

Ray: issei..

Issei: yo estaré apoyándote, así que no me decepciones..ray

Ray: te lo aseguro

Issei: si!

El castaño quiso entrar a la casa pero al parecer aun estaba lastimado, así que ray le ayudo a entrar, ambos entraron y se sentaron en uno de los sillones, llegaron las chicas y se sentaron frente a ellos.

Rias: que paso?

Issei: nada

Rias: ray que paso?

Ray: no…nada (sonriendo)

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Bueno…. *-*que puedo decir, espero lo hayan disfrutado, además, que después de esto sigue otro nuevo arco, si, después de tantas revelaciones, era obvio que otro arco comenzaría, espero me sigan. LOL , no olviden los reviews *O*.**_

_**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo**_


End file.
